Mass Effect 2 AU: Lanius
by College Fool
Summary: When the Shadow Broker brings the Commander back, Cerberus is behind the colony abductions for unclear reasons, and a fallen hero of the Alliance who can foil even Shepard is at the head of it, it's just the start of a different Mass Effect 2...  Complete
1. Classified

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect. This applies for the entire fic.

* * *

><p>Mass Effect 2: Lanius<p>

* * *

><p><em>Welcome to the Temple. Please insert your query.<em>

**C**

**e**

**r**

**b**

**e**

**r**

**u**

**s  
><strong>

_**AND**_

_**L**_

_**e**_

_**a**_

_**d**_

_**e**_

_**r**_

_**s**_

_**h**_

_**i**_

_**p**  
><em>

_**Enter**_

_...**  
><strong>_

_Searching...  
><em>

_..._

_One Secret Found. Open? Y/N_

_**Y**_

_..._

_Processing..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Access Denied.<strong>  
><em>

_This is an Ecclesiastical-class Secret. _

_You do not have authorization worthy to see this Secret. _

_Brothers and Sisters of Journeyman-status or above may submit a request to their Masters that will be considered on a case-by-case basis. _

_Only the Shadow Broker may independently authorize the release of an Ecclesiastical-class Secret to those who have proven their worth._

* * *

><p>AN: New project begins with vagueness. Daily updates as best as possible, as per usual.<p>

This scene isn't visible until the _second_ playthrough. Readthrough. Whatever.


	2. Lazarus

I do not own Mass Effect.

* * *

><p>Mass Effect 2: Lanius<p>

* * *

><p><em>Begin Lazarus Recording<em>

* * *

><p>Two years, three months, and six days after the Reaper Sovereign is killed, Commander Shepard wakes up in a medical bay.<p>

"I think the Commander is waking up," a voice says redundantly.

Bright lights blind Shepard, who stirs. Mercifully something blocks the light, and eyes long closed squint open.

"Shepard?" a voice asks, clearer than the last. "Can you hear me? Are you alright?"

Commander Shepard's eyes see a blurry figure, and then a hint of blue as pupils adjust to the light. There is a pretty, feminine face leaning over the Commander.

"Liara?" a raspy voice asks. "Is that you?"

Something wet drops on Shepard's face, and the eyesight finally clears.

"You're crying," Shepard realizes in a dazed tone. "Are you hurt?"

And with that, Liara T'soni sobs over a corpse that is no longer a corpse. "No, no I'm not. No I'm not," she keeps repeating.

* * *

><p>Liara is led away by a strange person in a cloak, and Shepard is walked out of the medbay by two different figures. The first is a human woman, Japanese, with a hood hiding much of her face. The other is a scientist Salarian, the only person who in view who does not treat their identity as something to be hidden. As they walk down the halls, a number of cloaked figures stand by and watch them pass, taking in the sight of Commander Shepard alive.<p>

"Poor girl," the human, Kasumi, is saying. "You have no idea how worried she was over you."

"Last I remember, she was on an escape pod and I was being thrown into space with a leaking space suit," Shepard offers. "I didn't expect to survive either."

"Technically, didn't," the Salarian, Mordin, offers. "You expired."

Commander Shepard doesn't stop in the middle of a hallway and nonchalantly says, "I feel pretty alive now."

Mordin shrugs. "Such things happen. Capability for revival after clinical death when proper conditions are met is amazing. Didn't believe it possible myself until I was called in."

Shepard blinks. "So… I was dead for a few minutes? Hours? And then someone came by and revived me?"

"Two years, actually," Kasumi spoils.

Commander Shepard does stop in the middle of a hallway. "You're joking."

Mordin shakes his head. "No comedy. Reviving you was the work of years. Entirely disproportionate amounts of credits, billions, for one person. You."

Somehow, Shepard believes him. "Who paid for this, then?" Shepard asks. "Who wants me alive that much?"

"The Shadow Broker," Kasumi answers. "If you want to ask any other questions, ask him yourself, inside. He's waiting to talk to you."

* * *

><p>"You aren't what I expected the Shadow Broker to be," Shepard says.<p>

"I am not the Broker. I am of an insignificant species known as the Yahg," the not-Broker answers. "I represent the Shadow Broker network, and the Broker to the most powerful of outsiders. I am the… public face, you might say. I speak with the full authority of the Broker and this network. For all intents and purposes, however, you may call me the Broker. What was it like to be dead, Commander?"

"When I decide, I'll be sure to tell you," Shepard responds. The… Yahg… seems to find this amusing.

"A good answer: honest, but not definitive. To keep the truth hidden is trait we respect: we'll find out another time. I understand you will have questions, Commander. Feel free to ask. I will not lie, but understand I make no promise to answer them."

"Why is the Broker interested in me? From what I understand, you could have built a dreadnaught for the price it took to bring me back."

"A dreadnaught would be useless to us," the Broker answers. "We value secrets and understanding, and you, Commander, represent both. You possess both the entirety of the vision of the Prothean Beacons and the Cipher: both would be priceless in their own right. Your resurrection was simply a significant cost."

"What is the Broker network? All the cloaks make you seem like a cult as much as anything else."

"That would not be too inaccurate," the Broker answers. "The Shadow Broker network is an understanding, and a brotherhood of sorts. We value secrets: not only secrets kept, but the discovery and trading of secrets as well. To others, that makes us a spy network. To ourselves, our highest orders find greater meaning in the act of discovery itself. We find no greater honor in discovering long-kept secrets. The greater and better kept the secret, the greater the honor. It… motivates us."

"Why was Liara here? She never had interest in spying before."

"Doctor T'soni has joined us as a specialist. As a Prothean expert, she possesses understanding and the ability to discover secrets that many of our order find too mundane to pursue. She is valuable to us, providing us with expertise we lacked. In exchange for her services, she required that we promise to bring you back. A foolish demand: promises are easy to give, but not the same thing as results. Luckily, we already had need for you to live again, in the face of what you and we know."

"And what do you and I know?"

"The Reapers, Commander. They exist. They are coming. And since your death, they have begun targeting Human colonies."

"Human colonies? How do you know?"

"Besides the empty cities where tens of thousands of humans once lived? There are secrets, hidden in the chaos of the Terminus. Human populations have been reaped, harvested, and yet it has only started after your race's victory against Sovereign. We wish to discover why. The Broker Network is as interested in the galaxy's survival as any force."

"What about the Council? Why aren't they doing anything?"

"Why else? Politics. Priorities. Fears of the Terminus systems, where these colonies reside. The Council is still rebuilding from the Geth War, Commander, and still has the threat of the Perseus Veil to consider. Though the Geth threat has diminished, the war still continues. It is… convenient to blame these abductions on slavers, pirates, even if the evidence indicates otherwise. There are few signs of battle, not nearly enough, but the Council simply has larger concerns, even as it prepares for the Reapers on the pretext of facing the Geth."

"And the Alliance?"

* * *

><p>(Paragon Council)<p>

* * *

><p>"The Acturus fleet that saved the Council was devastated, and the rest of the Alliance military remains committed against the Geth and to the Council fleets. The Alliance simply has no forces to extend security to the Terminus Colonies as well, even if the independent human colonies were inclined to accept such offers. Many of the Terminus colonists left the Alliance after the Alliance joined the Council, leaving in protest of what they see as Alliance capitulation to the Council's interests."<p>

* * *

><p>(Renegade Council)<p>

* * *

><p>"The Alliance is consumed in maintaining and strengthening its grip on the galaxy, Commander, even as it faces the Geth beyond the Veil. This is a critical moment in regards to the Terminus Systems, far too fragile to send the Citadel Fleets into the Terminus frontier, even if the human colonies there were inclined to accept any such aid. Many of the Terminus colonists left the Alliance after Humanity seized control of the Council, leaving in protest of what they see as Human imperialism of which they want no part."<p>

* * *

><p>"I can understand your confusion, Commander, but two years have passed. Galactic politics have changed."<p>

"I haven't. I won't give up on Human colonies, or forget about the Reapers."

"We expected nothing less. With your past experiences with the Reapers, with their interest in you, you will still remain the key to deciphering this mystery. Go to Freedom's Progress, Commander: it is the latest colony to cease communications. Take Doctor Solus and Kasumi Gotto with you: they have been hired to support you for as long as you require. Neither is loyal to our network personally. Go, find what evidence you can before official investigators can, and return with what you can. If you wish to continue working with us, we will talk more: if you wish to leave, we will consider your debt settled with the Cypher we have already extracted from you."

* * *

><p><em>End Lazarus Recording<em>

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

This is the latest, if not last, project to be presented. An AU of ME2 that, while written out, has been sitting around for who knows how long. The biggest reason is that it isn't smoothly organized. That means it will be a bit... unconventional. You may like it. You may not. You will, I expect, remember it for being outside the norm.

That first chapter? The one you weren't qualified to see? You don't get to see it until the second playthrough. Readthrough. Whatever. It won't be the only scene you're barred from seeing for awhile yet because, well, spoilers.

So the first big cornerstone of the AU of ME2. The group behind the Lazarus Project is not Cerberus, but the Shadow Broker... primarily for the purpose of getting both the Cipher and Prothean Beacon out of the Commander's head. The rest of Shepard's body just came along with it.

The Lanius-Shadow Broker network is not the nigh-omniscient criminal state of canon. Distantly descended from the League of One, it has evolved and gradually turned into a psuedo-religious cult: espionage and the discovery of secrets for their own sake, rather than for a mundane goal like wealth. Given the high prestige placed on important secrets, but the relative insignificance of data mining and 'mundane' methods and discoveries, the Broker network is reknowned for its ability to ferret out big secrets... but far less capable at brute-force, low-level intelligence.


	3. Freedom's Progress

I do not own Mass Effect.

* * *

><p>Mass Effect 2: Lanius<p>

* * *

><p><em>Begin Freedom's Progress Recording<em>

* * *

><p>"Why are you here?" Shepard asks both of the henchmen on Horizon as they walk through the empty streets.<p>

"Hired," Mordin Solus says succinctly. "Former STG scientists, worked with classified genetics projects. Retired, but then Shadow Broker hired me to direct Lazarus Project. Then to support you. STG approved of the opportunity, and so here I am." A small, thin smile smile stretched the lips. "Believe the Broker is amused by my investigative attempts."

"Not too different, except for the spying and bringing you back to life and stuff" Kasumi Gotto answers for herself. "I'm a thief: a good one, which is why you haven't heard of me before. I needed help with a job, and the Broker promised to help in exchange if I helped you on this. I'm not against doing a good deed or helping save the galaxy along the way, and so here I am."

Shepard nods, and they continue through the empty colony.

* * *

><p>"Mechs," Shepard grunts after the fight. "Someone left the mechs on."<p>

"Odd," Mordin notes. "This is a human colony: mechs should not have fired on the two of you."

"Whoever it is, they turned off the IFFs. Clever: anyone who tries to seize or loot this place is likely to get a bloody nose."

"At least until the manufacturer comes up with the override codes," Kasumi suggests. "That will probably mean when the Alliance gets around to noticing, at which point they'll probably occupy this colony like the rest that have been abducted. Talk about closing the barn door after the horse has escaped."

"Whatever their reason, they're in the way. Move out," ordered Shepard.

* * *

><p>"Shepard? Is that you?" asks Tali, perplexed. The answer she gets is more than enough. "Put your weapons down, Praza," Tali orders.<p>

"Shepard? What's your old Commander doing here, alive?" Praza wonders.

"I'm investigating the lost colony," Shepard says. "For the Shadow Broker. Sort of a 'thanks for bringing me back to life' deal. You?"

"That's… peculiar," Tali offers, but there is no hostility from the Quarians. "We are here looking for a Quarian on pilgrimage, Veetor."

"Someone's alive here? Still? He could be our only lead."

"We're reading his life signals, but he's surrounded where he's hiding. The mechs are trying to kill him, and his suit is showing damage. He's already delirious: he may not last much longer, Shepard."

"Then we'll have to find him soon," Shepard said, taking charge. "We'll split up, and…"

* * *

><p>Mordin grunted as another Quarian was sent flying by the V-MIR's rocket. "Unnecessary. Avoidable."<p>

"You can't blame them for not wanting to wait around for us when their friend is suffering," Kasumi chides.

"Yes, can, should," Mordin corrects. "If they waited, they might have actually been able to do something. Now our chances are diminished. Reckless. Counterproductive."

"Cut the chatter," Shepard orders. "This is going to be one tough son of a bitch to take down."

* * *

><p>Veetors images are the first sight of the enemy.<p>

"Humans," he repeats, though his ramblings drift in and out of coherence. "Humans came, well armed. The things, the fliers, they ignored the Humans and took all the other Humans. Paralyzed them, made them unable to resist. Then the Humans carried them away to their ships, and left."

"How did you survive?" Shepard wondered. For a miracle, Veetor understood.

"The swarms, they didn't notice. Not me. Not human. Humans didn't want to stay, told to hurry up hurry up. They turned on the mechs, turned them all on against everything. All the other aliens were killed. I hid. The machines tried to find me. Would have found me, if you hadn't saved me." Veetor paused. "Thank you."

"That's sloppy. If they wanted to cover their tracks, they should have made sure everyone was dead before they left. In case someone like us came by to loot," Shepard said.

"Think they were counting on the mechs to finish the job?" Kasumi offered. "They were more afraid of any visitors, rather than a few survivors?"

Shepard considered. "I… wait. Pause, zoom in on that shoulder. See that?" There is a distinctive set of combat armor on the figure, but the human head is turned away and the face not visible.

Mordin's eyes narrow in recognition regardless. "Cerberus," he all but spat.

Kasumi blinks. "Cerberus? Those Human-first terrorists? Why are they attacking a Human colony?"

Shepard can respond. "I've crossed paths a few times in the past. 'Human first' doesn't mean they aren't willing to kill humans to get there. But this?"

Mordin shakes his head, clearing his thoughts. "Not enough data. Can only hypothesize at this point. Still, have identified our enemy. A good start. We should take this to the Shadow Broker."

"Well done, Commander Shepard," the Yahg praises. "The Quarian's data was most helpful. Now we have both ends of the chain linking the colonies to the Reapers. Now we have to find the links in-between."

"You don't sound too surprised to hear this," Shepard noted.

"We had many suspicions. This was one of them. Rest assured, however, that we had no better proof until now. With the Quarian's data, we also understand the first barriers to overcome."

"The Seeker Swarms," Shepard recognizes. "If we can't face those, any attack will fail."

"The Cerberus commandos have a defense. Therefore, we can create one as well," the Broker says. "Doctor Solus has a new project to distract him from trying to hack into our records."

"You don't sound concerned," Shepard notes. "Surely you know he's reporting to the STG."

"Of course," the Broker replies. "His attempts are amateurish by our standards, but promising. Anything he can discover, he deserves to do with as he pleases: that has always been our standard. One day, we hope he will come to share our views and join us of his own will. But enough on that matter: you still have another task to do before you can face the Collectors."

"I'll need a team. A good one, to stop Cerberus," Shepard acknowledges.

"We have created a list of dossiers for you," the Broker says.

"None of these have my old team on them," Shepard notes after a brief purview. In response, the Yahg begins counting on his oversized fingers.

"Doctor T'soni is working for us on research that cannot be neglected. Urdnot Wrex has returned to the Krogan homeworld, where he is occupied by politics and refuses to leave off-planet. Garrus Vakarian has left Citadel Space and dropped of the net entirely, below even our notice. Tali Zorah refused you herself. And your friend you saved on Virmire… their file has become surprisingly well classified." The Yahg shakes its head. "I am sorry, Commander. You will need to build another team. But to help you, we did find one person for you, a pilot. I understand he is one of the best."

The entry door opens again, and a man with brittle bones and a beard well past regulations remains.

"Hey, Commander," Joker greets.

* * *

><p><em>End Freedom's Progress Recording<em>

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p> 


	4. Phase One Recruitments

I do not own Mass Effect.

* * *

><p>Mass Effect 2: Lanius<p>

* * *

><p><em>Begin Phase One Recruitment Summaries<br>_

* * *

><p>Purgatory: Jack<p>

* * *

><p>The Shadow Broker has found a promising addition to Shepard's team: a Cerberus escapee called Subject Zero, better known as Jack. With a criminal record a mile long, this bald biotic is self-interested, skeptical, and notoriously unstable… but her hatred of Cerberus could also make her a powerful ally, if Shepard can point her in the right direction. Since the right direction is 'at Cerberus', this won't be too hard. Arrangements for her freedom have already been made with the Blue Suns.<p>

Purgatory, the mercenary prison ship that is holding Jack and awaiting Shepard's arrival, gets a better offer however. Cerberus is willing to pay more for Jack… and an even greater bounty for Commander Shepard, alive. Arriving to oversee the handover, and help secure Commander Shepard, is Cerberus Operative Miranda Lawson.

Shepard refuses to surrender, however, and soon starts a prison riot by releasing all the convicts. As Shepard tries to reach Jack, each time contact seems close they are interrupted by Miranda, who separates them as she herself tries to corner Jack. A history is established between the two, as both women clearly hate the other.

Shepard succeeds in fighting through the prison guards and Miranda's team of Cerberus commandos, turning the tide against Miranda. Cornered, Miranda holds the docking bay hostage, threatening to vent herself and Jack if Shepard doesn't let her escape. With Jack not wanting to die herself overruling the options posed to Shepard, Miranda Lawson barely escapes. The Cerberus operation failed.

Jack is soon recruited. Partly out of gratitude for her freedom, partly because of the offer of the Shadow Broker's files on herself and long-forgotten 'home', but mostly for the chance to fight Cerberus and get revenge. She is particularly looking forward to taking down Miranda.

* * *

><p>Korlus: Warlord Okeer<p>

* * *

><p>Warlord Okeer is less a dossier, and more of a lead on tracking down Cerberus. A mad doctor by any standards, the Krogan eugenics advocate had a long-standing partnership of convenience with Cerberus. After being caught giving Krogan females to Cerberus, Okeer was exiled by Clan Urdnot. He runs his own lab on Korlus, and seems to be growing a small Krogan army of his own.<p>

Shortly after Shepard lands on Korlus to capture Okeer, however, Cerberus commandos attack from the other side of the base. Between Shepard's team and the Cerberus commandos, Okeer's guards are rapidly overwhelmed. Realizing that Cerberus intends to kill Okeer in order to cover loose ends, Shepard hastens to rescue the Doctor. As the radio chatter intensifies, it becomes clear that one Cerberus commando in particular is leading the force that is tearing through Okeer's guard of failed super-soldiers. Jedora is referenced as the leader of the secondary Cerberus squad.

Finding Okeer, Shepard gets a short chance to interrogate the mad doctor. Okeer's views on Krogan eugenics are established. Okeer worked with Cerberus on the super-soldier project before Shepard shut it down, helping in Cerberus genetic projects in a quid-pro-quo for his own projects and assets: Cerberus, Okeer tells us, has access to genetics technology decades ahead of the galactic standard. Most importantly to the story, however, Okeer implies that there's an unknown force behind Cerberus's abilities and motivations… and that he'll share it only if Shepard helps him get Grunt to safety.

Cerberus squads are approaching the labs in a pincer movement, however, and either one could destroy the lab. Shepard's team goes to head of Jedora. Okeer makes his last preparations, and moves to stop their leader. By the time Shepard gets back from dealing with Jedora, however a grizzled and scarred African veteran is finishing off Okeer with a knife. With Okeer dead, he introduces himself as Jacob Taylor and says there's no reason for them to fight anymore. Jacob refuses to answer questions about what Cerberus is doing, only saying that it's for the best, and ultimately asks if Shepard would agree to a ceasefire and a mutual withdrawal.

Shepard can agree, with obvious outcome, or start shooting. If you choose to fight, the fight ends with Jacob jumping off a platform… and using his biotics to swing into a Cerberus transport with style. If Shepard let Cerberus pull out in peace, as the transport flies away Jacob salutes Shepard in a show of respect.

Jacob Taylor survived his brush with Commander Shepard, and successfully killed Okeer before Shepard could get the hidden secret from the Krogan. It's technically a loss for Shepard as Cerberus covers its tracks, but Okeer's proto-type super soldier makes an excellent consolation prize…

* * *

><p>Omega: ArchAngel<p>

* * *

><p>The Broker's search for allies has found a promising addition: an entire squad of vigilantes on Omega, who have distinguished themselves not only by surviving to date, but also in their success against high-profile criminal groups. Such a capable, battle-hardened group would be a significant asset to bolstering Shepard's forces… if their mysterious leader could be found and convinced to join forces. The only one believed to know where to contact ArchAngel is Aria, Queen of Omega. Aria knows, and even shares that she also sold the information to someone else as well. If Shepard is willing to pay a premium fee, she's even willing to share who else she sold the information to.<p>

Turns out it was Cerberus: Aria doesn't mind doing business with them, even if they are a human-first group, because if she refused to do business with anyone who didn't like her she'd be poor. Selling out ArchAngel, even though he never targeted her or hers, was just business. ArchAngel crossed the wrong someone somehow, and now Cerberus is after his head. Paying Aria for the information, and an even higher fee in order to operate in Omega for this objective, Cerberus sent a crack operative to break ArchAngel's team down… and now only four of the original dozen are still alive. Better hurry, Commander.

Fighting through waves of Vorcha provoked by Cerberus into charging ArchAngel's last hideout, ArchAngel turns out to be, surprise, Garrus Vakarian. After ME1, Garrus was sent by C-SEC (if Paragonized) or as a Council Spectre (if Renegade in ME1) in order to track down and kill/apprehend criminals who sought to flee Citadel space for the Terminus. Looking to build a team of his own out of respect to Shepard, Garrus took the cover of a vigilante… one who became famous for taking down his targets no matter what (if Renegade-Spectre), or for never having any civilian casualties (if Paragon-C-SEC).

A week ago, Garrus's team interrupted a slave-trade deal between some mercs and an alien species he had never seen or heard of before. A week later and a Cerberus Operative had killed nearly all of them, and only Garrus and three others are still alive. The Operative who crushed Garrus's team has since left… but the Vorcha are still more afraid of him than they are of Garrus's scope. Shepard and Garrus's team fight off waves of Vorcha, and Cerberus Commandos come from below and rappel down the walls, the last of Garrus's team are dying off and it's clear the stress is taking its toll on him. When the Cerberus gunship kills his last survivor, Garrus is grievously wounded in a mad, reckless rage.

Alive if not well on the Normandy, Garrus is morose at the loss of his entire squad under his command… and is able to give Shepard a better rundown of just how his team collapsed, giving the player a flashback, and the first indirect glimpse at the Butcher.

* * *

><p><em>Data Recording: Post-Mission Debriefing<em>

* * *

><p>"So, what did happen?" asks Shepard, voice distant as Garrus's memories took hold.<p>

"Three days after that last mission, that slave-trade I told you about, one of my men, a Turian named Sidonis, went missing. Just… disappeared in Afterlife. " A Turian sits at a bar. A crowd, some alien but some human, pass infront of the camera. When the crowd clears, the Turian is gone.

"We knew it wasn't an accident, and we went looking for our own. Shook down every informant we had. Busted heads. Made threats. Nothing." A montage of interrogations, and violence.

"Two days passed, and then his emergency transponder came online. A com network I'd set up that only we knew how to access. And when we turned it on…" ArchAngel's team gathering round as ArchAngel taps his omnitool. "He was screaming. Raw, incoherent screaming. And his beacon was on. He was in the shipping district on Omega."

"They were baiting a trap," Shepard states from outside the memory.

"I know that! We knew that! I-" Garrus calms down. "They were torturing him, we knew that. Whether it was live or just a recording, I don't know. It didn't matter. We knew they were trying to provoke us, but we agreed we needed to do something. Anything. Either get him out… or put him out of his misery."

"We were careful. I was careful. I was sure of it. The best observation spots. Everyone was to keep an eye on everyone else. If it looked too dangerous, we'd get out. But he was there. Just… sitting. Tied to a chair, head down. Couldn't see his face, but you could tell he was alive, if barely. He was beaten, scarred. We could see what looked like guards, too many to just take out, and I- I made the call. We couldn't get him out. I was the leader, and I was going to take the shot. I couldn't ask anyone else. I put the crosshairs over him, I steadied the rifle, I saw him struggle to breath, I-"

"You did the right thing," Shepard reassures. "What you did was mercy."

"He saw me, Shepard. That's the worst part. He knew I was there: the Bastard watching told him that I was there, and he tried to warn me. He raised his head, he looked at me, and he begged me to run away.." The images proceed just as Garrus describes them, with the captive Turian mouthing unheard words.

"I pulled the trigger, and everything went to hell. The bastard must have been waiting for it, because he held his hand until just that moment. Suddenly one of my watchers, the one keeping an eye open for trouble, gets knocked off a ledge by a artillery blast." To Garrus's side, a body in the distance falls to a long death. A Cerberus-painted Mako is now visible, it's canon cooling.

"The Cerberus troops on the ground turned and fired at us, right at us. They knew our positions, they knew where we had set up. A Cerberus sniper took out another one of my men, and heavy weapons fire was incoming. We had to fall back, and I-" The Garrus of the past gave an order into his helmet.

"I fucked up. I was off balance, and I told everyone to go quiet and fall back to the three safe houses on their own. We couldn't hold out where we were. And when I got to the first safe house…" There are bodies on the floor as one of ArchAngel's team runs into an apartment…

"Cerberus knew where you were going," Shepard says, just as gun flashes start from the shadows

"That Operative, he broke Sidonis. I don't know how he did it, but in two days he had it all. Our safe houses, all our security systems and escape routes… all compromised. While we were out watching Sidonis, he had teams set up in the safe houses, waiting to ambush us one or two at a time."

"Half my team was dead by the time I realized it. Three with me, another three who made it to a safehouse Sidonis didn't know about. Cerberus followed them, however, and they were holed up just like you found me. I had to go help them. I took my team, and we left to link up with them." ArchAngel and his surviving team run across a rooftop, trying to get in position.

"They had already been overrun when we got there. Blitzed, taken by surprise. The Cerberus Operative was there, and he-" ArchAngel is looking down the scope into a ruined building. Signs of battle are evident through a window, and Cerberus commandos are securing the area.

In the middle of the room are three bodies: a Batarian, a Human, and an Asari. The Batarian is already dead. The Human, wounded, is gripping his stomach in pain. The Asari, disarmed, is held at gunpoint by three commandos even as she tends to the Human.

Suddenly the Human rises from the ground, clearly in pain. The air behind him shimmers, and a Cerberus Operative in distinctive armor, recognizable from Veetor's video on Freedom's Progress, uncloaks. He is stocky, well built, but his face is obscured by the angle and a helmet. He is lifting the Human by one arm before throwing the Human onto his knees and palms. His head bobs as he barks an order, and slowly, with tears in her eyes, the Asari sinks to her knees and puts her hands behind her head.

"He butchered them," Garrus narrates as the Operative pulls a pistol and shoots both prisoners in the back of the head, and then double-taps the corpses.

ArchAngel stiffens, and the sniper rifle fires. The shot is futile, however: the Butcher's kinetic barriers stop the shot easily. Looking towards the source, the Operative seems to look down the sight… except that the scope is centered on his chest, and only a cruel grin is visible on the face. The Butcher bows mockingly and, still bowed, backs away until he is out of sight, even as Cerberus troopers rush forward and begin suppressive fire.

On the building across the distance, ArchAngel and his team pickup and begin to flee, even as the pursuit begins.

It is the present again, on the Normandy.

"He butchered them them, and I couldn't even avenge them. After that, Cerberus chased us back to the hideout, and set up for siege. A few days later and you show up, just as my team died. Because of me."

"Don't say that," Shepard reprimands. "It wasn't your fault."

"Of course it was," Garrus objects. "I led them. I made every call. I took them to what we all knew was a trap. I didn't pick good enough spots to look from. I didn't think that Sidonis might break. I didn't change the security enough after he disappeared. I didn't tell them to go to the safe houses they wouldn't be massacred in. I couldn't protect them, and I couldn't avenge them. If I hadn't taken that shot in anger, we might have been able to lay low rather than be chased back to the last safe house. "

Garrus shakes his head. "If I hadn't tried to copy you and play leader when I'm not cut out for it, this wouldn't have happened."

"Garrus, listen to me," Shepard commands with a strong voice. "What happened is not your fault. It was Cerberus's, and that Butcher's. They were ready, and they were prepared. You didn't lead Cerberus to your hideout: Aria had already sold the location to them. You were in a bad position, and things didn't work out. That doesn't mean you were a bad leader."

"With all due respect, Commander, twelve good people aren't here to tell you you're wrong." Garrus said.

* * *

><p><em>End Phase One Recruitment Summaries<br>_

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

Recruitment and loyalty missions are distinct from the story missions for a simple reason: while I succeeded at writing dialogue for the story missions (the missions you can't refuse to do), I never could for the rest of the missions. Too much dialogue, too little interest. However, summaries can still apply. Think of it as a change of style.

Garrus gets an exception, because the Butcher scene has been in my head for too long, and the Butcher has too cool an intro. Bowing to a sniper through a window after he shot you after you shot his buddies, and then calmly backing away still bowed? That shows a sense of confidence bordering on superiority, a distinctly mocking respect, and a certain sense of style. And a propensity for being an asshole.

Before any accusations of hatred, I actually like Garrus. The more ME1 Garrus, at least. I felt his abandonment to play vigilante was a needless character regression in canon, but also that Bioware missed a good opportunity to make the loss of his team play out as a crisis of confidence on his part. While Garrus is good, defeats happen even to great people, but Garrus was so rattled (by killing his own man, by falling into an obvious trap, by falling into less obvious traps, by the totality of his defeat) that Garrus isn't currently able to accept that he is good... but that the Butcher was simply better.

Otherwise, the introductions of the Cerberus trio are just as important as the team being recruited. Miranda is more of a Cerberus True Believer, Jacob is a conceptual cross of Jacob and Zaeed that will be explained more later (just imagine that Jacob was around during the First Contact War, and joined Cerberus thereafter and has Zaeed's experience to dim the idealism), and the Butcher is still a mystery. A dangerous, dickish mystery.


	5. Horizon

I do not own Mass Effect.

* * *

><p>Mass Effect 2: Lanius<p>

* * *

><p><em>Begin Horizon Recordings<br>_

* * *

><p>It is the city of Horizon, and the Virmire Survivor marches through a crowd of busy colonists. Beside him, two colonist in particular struggles to keep up. One is a woman, the other is a man speaking with vigor.<p>

"Look Commander, I don't like it either, but the comm systems have priority. Not your dumb-ass turrets that refuse to calibrate."

Kaiden Alenko rolls his eyes. "I'm surprised that hasn't been blamed on me either. You people sure don't mind assigning every other fault of the Alliance to me."

Lillith plays peace maker. "It's not your fault, Commander. People here just don't trust the Alliance. You…"

* * *

><p>(Paragon Council)<p>

* * *

><p>"You know the Alliance has had to make a lot of compromises to stay on the Council. People here, we left because the Alliance made too many. The Alliance isn't trusted even when it does act, not out here in the Human colonies in the Terminus. We see it as the last bastion of humanity, for humanity, that's left."<p>

* * *

><p>(Renegade Council)<p>

* * *

><p>"You know how the Alliance is viewed out here. People here left the Alliance to get away from Human imperialism, not to be protected by it. They're convinced they can live with the aliens better than with the Alliance. We're here to prove humans can live with other aliens, and not as an empire."<p>

* * *

><p>Kaiden sighs. "Yeah, I know. Big exodus movement after the Citadel. This being a hub of anti-Alliance sentiment in the independent colonies. I got it. I just-"<p>

People pause, as clouds overhead seem too mobile, too active. Kaiden carefully looks through his scope, and sees the Seekers.

"Those aren't clouds," a colonist realizes.

"Lilith, get everyone to the safehouse," Kaiden orders, even as the first Cerberus assault craft crosses the horizon, and a mammoth ship bigger than any other begins to descend from the sky…

* * *

><p>"I am assuming Direct Control."<p>

It is not a warning. It is a statement of fact. It is an alien, foreign to all experience yet, floating in the air in a discharge of natural and biotic energies. When it sets down, its entire form radiates power, and lines of yellow energy show through cracks in the shell. Surrounded by Cerberus personnel and other bug-like aliens, it alone seems real in comparison.

And yet it is almost entirely ignored. All around it, similar aliens continue with their tasks, collecting and carrying humans into storage pods. Even the Cerberus soldiers barely pay it any mind as they continue their duties.

One soldier is the exception. As the Alien settles to the grass behind it, the Butcher tosses it a glance though his face is still not visible. "You don't usually come out, Boss," the Butcher noted. It is not hostile, or inquiring, but a simple statement of fact.

"Shepard approaches," it says. It deigns to explain. "The stealth ship has dropped out of FTL. Even now, its entry into the atmosphere can not be masked from Us."

"Sounds great. I'll round up the boys, then," the Butcher says. "Give them a warm welcome."

"Preserve Shepard's body, if possible," the Boss directs. "We will prepare these humans for ascension."

As it walks off, it either does not notice, or does not care, about how the Butcher watches it walk away.

* * *

><p>"At least the Seeker counter-measures hold up," Jack admits grudgingly.<p>

"Of course," Mordin seems insulted. "I said they would. Probably."

Shepard ignores them, and is looking over the body of a dead Husk. "I'm more concerned about this," Shepard says. "These husks are more advanced than the ones I saw on Eden Prime."

"Curious. Thought husk technology came from Sovereign," Mordin added.

"At least we know what becomes of the colonists. Why there are no bodies," Jack added. "Cerberus puts them all on Dragon's Teeth. Gets an army of humans. What could be better?"

"Except there aren't Dragon's Teeth here," Shepard pointed out. "These husks were carried here. And these pods, they're for preserving the colonists. They're taking them somewhere else. But why?"

"Only one way to find out. Must press ahead," Mordin concluded.

"And kill more Cerberus goons?" Jack asked, sounding like a kid in a candy store. "I thought we never would."

* * *

><p>"It's a conspiracy, I tell you!" the mechanic raves. He's the one survivor they've found, and he can't stop talking. "It's the Alliance's fault! They don't like us being all independent in the Terminus. They just want to control us! They brought this on us! So they can claim our colony for their own!"<p>

Kasumi, not one to give up, tries to repeat Shepard's words in a different way. "This is Cerberus," she repeats. "Not the Alliance. Cer-ber-us. Cerberus went rogue years, maybe a decade ago."

"That's what they WANT you to think!" the mechanic claims. "So you don't look any deeper! But they've been in control this whole time!"

The man's paranoid ravings are laughable.

"I should go," says Shepard.

* * *

><p>"Shep, look," Kasumi alerts. "Over there."<p>

Peeking around the wall towards the gunnery controls, Shepard sees what Kasumi is referring to: brown, insectoid aliens were working side by side with Cerberus troops.

"What is that? I've never seen a species like that," Shepard said.

"Aliens? Working with Cerberus?" Garrus mused. "Wait, I do recognize them. They were the slave traders my species busted on Omega, before Cerberus. Are they collecting the Humans?"

"Guess we know who owns the huge ship," Shepard said. "Didn't look like Cerberus. I-"Shepard began, until one of the bugs began rising off the ground. This time, all the surrounding soldiers noticed, and began rushing to cover.

"We are Harbinger," the alien intoned as it landed. "Shepard, we will ascend you personally."

* * *

><p>No sooner than the glowing alien finally went down, the words 'Assuming Direct Control' were repeated and another alien took its place.<p>

"I love it! It just keeps coming back for more!" Grunt yells, blood lust raging in enjoyment. But even the Krogan takes cover when the Cerberus gunships strafe the courtyard.

As Shepard's team hunkers under cover, allowing their shields to recharge, a small Kodiak shuttle comes down in the courtyard. As the door opens, a boot emerges, followed by a leg, and then two other bodies jump to the ground as well. Three humans, all dressed in various forms of Cerberus combat armor, slowly stand. To one side is the scared, aged, but indomitable figure of Jacob Taylor: Grunt growls, eager to fight the one who took down Warlord Okeer in close combat. To the other side is the undeniably beautiful Miranda Lawson: the first encounter at Purgatory had certainly established her antipathy with Jack, and it's a wonder the convict isn't already rushing to destroy her rival. And in the center…

"It's him," Garrus growls.

He is the last to stand straight, but the most confident by far. Scared and battle-worn, he looks over a battlefield he already owns, stepping beside the Alien as if they are equals. It is the first time Commander Shepard has seen the face of the Butcher of Torfan in person.

And the Butcher's impression is...

"And… that's the Hero of the Citadel?" he asks, seeking clarification. "Hiding behind that crate?" He sounds skeptical, as if he doesn't want to believe it.

"It's Shepard, sir," Jacob confirms.

"Don't underestimate the Commander, Commander," Miranda cautions. "Spectres are chosen for a reason."

"I know, I know. I was just expecting someone more…" the Butcher trails off. "Impressive. Not someone who looks more at home hiding behind a computer ." He shrugs, and pulls up his signature weapon, a shotgun. "Oh well. Flank out, watch your shields, and keep them suppressed. We'll massacre them."

"Negative. Capture Shepard alive," Harbinger intones. "Do not destroy the body."

"I'm sorry, are you asking me to play nice?" the Butcher asked scathingly, eyes not moving towards Harbinger. "You don't pay me to play nice, or play catch and release. And I don't make guarantees about bodies. Not unless you're willing to pay for it."

If it were possible for compound eyes to roll with disdain, the Collector managed it. "Human, we will double your payment if Shepard is not destroyed, and quintuple for capture."

The Butcher's fascade of disbelief falls with a savage grin. "That's more like it. You hear that, Shepard?" he yelled, audible over the turret fire that pummeled the massive ship. "You just made me a wealthy man, and I haven't even fired a shot yet!"

And the battle began.

* * *

><p>The Butcher jumped back, and raised an eyebrow as the ash of Harbinger's corpse raised in the air. Not a second later and the mammoth ship began to fire its engine.<p>

"Look's like the boss-bug quit. Fun's over," he understood. "Jacob, Miranda, fall back! Gunships, I want my suppressive fire!"

"Oh no you don't!" Garrus vowed, taking a shot at the man who had destroyed his team. Kinetic barriers stopped it, however, and soon Cerberus gunships were firing their rockets with abandon.

"Get down!" Shepard shouted, dragging Garrus back into cover. Pinned down, they could only curse as a Kodiak shuttle descended low enough for the Cerberus commandos to board. The Butcher turned to give Shepard a hard stare, and then grinned.

"Not bad, Shepard! Pass my compliments to Anderson for his backup choice!"

Shepard looked surprised, as if unsure of the words had been heard right. "Anderson? Wait!"

But it was too late. The Butcher was gone.

* * *

><p>"No! You can't let them go! They have half the colony in there!" cried the mechanic, watching in despair.<p>

"You stood and watched while we fought," Grunt rumbled. "You have no right to complain."

"No one could have done better… could they have, Commander Shepard, first Human Spectre, Hero of the Citadel?" a new voice asked softly.

"Ash," Shepard realized, ignoring the mechanic's departure. "You made it through."

"I did," Williams agreed. "It feels like a dream." And then she punched Shepard in the face.

"What the fuck, Williams?" Garrus exclaimed, and Grunt readied his weapon. But the Virmire Survivor ignored them.

"Where the hell were you, Commander?" Ashley vented. "What have you been doing these last two years? We would have gone through Hell for you! Why didn't you tell us you made it?"

"Probably because I was dead until just recently," Shepard said, rubbing the chin. "And afterwards, no one in the Alliance would let me contact you." A beat. "And it's good to see you too, Williams."

"Y-yeah, good to see you too," Williams said, having the grace to look ashamed. She extended a hand to help Shepard up. "Sorry. Today's been rough, in a lot of ways."

"I'll let it pass, just this once. Why are you here, Chief?" Sehpard asked.

"Alliance Intel received a tipoff that this might be the next colony hit. We'd heard rumors Cerberus was behind these abductions… and I see that they were right."

"A tip off?" Grunt rumbled. "Did the Shadow Broker know?"

"The Shadow Broker?" Ashley asked.

"The group that brought me back," explained Shepard. "And no, I don't think they knew. The Broker was watching this colony because you were here, Chief. That's how we knew where to come. They believed the Reapers were targeting anyone related to me… and that would include you."

"Me? And the Reapers? Shepard, I think I need to be let in the loop. What exactly connects Cerberus to the Reapers?"

"I don't know. But it isn't that simple: that ships, and the aliens? Those are too big and advanced for Cerberus. They were behind Cerberus in some way, and at some point the Reapers are behind them. I think they're the ones giving Cerberus this advanced technology."

"Ah, yes, Collectors," Garrus said, bending his fingers in the air. "A race of sentient insectoids who trade extremely advanced technology in exchange for living subjects, and live behind the fabled Omega 4 relay. They were dismissed as a myth decades ago." A pause. "Hard to believe they're real."

"If the Collectors have husks and technology that advanced, it shows they're linked to the Reapers," Grunt said. "Worthier foes, then."

Ashley shook her head. "I didn't know them by sight, but I remember reading about them. Apparently, while they have advanced technology they are individually weak. Part of the reason why they trade for specimens in the first place: they aren't strong enough or numerous enough to do the fighting for themselves."

"But Cerberus is. The Collectors trade advanced technology in exchange for Human colonies, and Cerberus gets the tech to do… whatever they wish."

"But why?" Garrus asks. "What use do the Collectors have for Human colonies? And what is Cerberus after?"

"Who cares?" Williams challenged. "We need to stop them regardless. The Collectors are targeting Human colonies, and using Cerberus to do so." She paused, and shook her head. "And to think the Alliance was unaware for so long… I need to return to the Alliance, to report this to the Councilor. Even Udina will act for this."

"No chance I could get you to come with me instead?" Shepard asked.

"Sorry Commander. What with the war with the Geth and everything else... I couldn't leave the Alliance now if I wanted to. It's in my blood." A smile. "Next time."

"I had to try. Good luck, Ash. Stay safe."

"Take care of yourself, Skipper. Show them Cerberus isn't all Humanity is about."

As the Virmire Survivor walks away, Grunt stirs. "That started interesting, but got boring fast. Can we leave now?"

* * *

><p><em>End Horizon Recordings<br>_

* * *

><p>Battle Taunts<p>

The Butcher taunts, seeking to rile his foes into hasty action and draw their focus on himself. When the Butcher taunts Shepard, the player's screen begins to turn red, except when looking towards the Butcher. When the Butcher taunts a team-mate, they stand a chance of switching targets to targeting the Butcher.

* * *

><p>(Shepard) 'Is that all the First Human Spectre can do?'<p>

(Shepard) 'What's wrong, Shepard? Can't kill me? Because I can kill you!'

(Kasumi) 'You can't hide long enough to avoid me, thief!'

(Mordin) 'STG? Here? Perfect!'

(Garrus) 'You kept the Turian? I'd never keep a commander who failed his squad like that.'

(Grunt) 'I bet you like to fight, don't you big boy? Come here...'

(Jack) 'Subject Zero? Here? This is my lucky day…'

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

There's going to be an end-arc special tomorrow, focusing on the importance of various plot dynamics and developments. This one is just about gameplay aspects of this mission.

-The player fights Cerberus soldiers for most of the mission, until the very end.

-Harbinger isn't a mere power up: each Harbinger is just short of a Praetorian in the danger category, and a boss in its own right. They still respawn to available collectors, however.

-The first time the player gets to see the Butcher's face is his arrival for the final boss fight.

-The Butcher, Jacob, and Miranda are unkillable. Thanks to Collector technology they have very strong barriers (Tela-Vasir strong), and if you get them to quarter strength they use their own specific power to restore them to full before falling back. The way to win the fight, which your teammates will advise you, is to kill Harbinger.

-The reveal of the Collectors is the Big Development of Horizon. While it's easy for players to simply understand this from meta-knowledge, in this story it is the first real sign that Cerberus is not solely responsible for the colony abductions. The first collector Shepard sees is Harbinger, at the end of the level.


	6. Anderson's Confession

I do not own Mass Effect.

* * *

><p>Mass Effect 2: Lanius<p>

* * *

><p><em>Begin post-Horizon Recordings<br>_

* * *

><p>"Impressive as always, Commander. You figured out in thirty minutes what took this entire network years. You and Commander Alenko were correct, of course, about the nature of the Collectors. Our archives hold proof of their existence, and their past transactions. It is abnormal, though: the Collectors have historically only be interested in samples the size of dozens, never hundreds let alone millions."<p>

"Whatever their reasons, I'll stop it. An Omega 4 relay was mentioned: I assume this leads to their home? And there's some reason it can't be crossed?"

"Indeed, Commander. The Omega 4 relay is legendary not only for its differing color, but for the fact no one has ever returned from it. Theories exist ranging from that the Protheans never completed the opposite pair, to that it leads to a paradise none wish to return from. Even to our own network, the far side of the Omega 4 relay is a Secret. We have sent thousands of probes across, only five have ever sent back any information. The longest surviving probe lasted an entire fifteen human seconds."

"What did it see?"

"The side of a derelict ship dating from before the Rachni Wars. And nothing else before it's destruction. But speaking of derelict ships, there is something else I feel should at last be brought to your attention."

"You've been keeping secrets from me?"

"Commander, I will always keep Secrets away from those who need not know them. Fortunately for you, now is such a time for one of them. What you will hear has been a secret for longer than most species have flown through the stars."

"And a derelict ship is relevant to us?"

"It is when it a Derelict Reaper, Commander."

"Explain."

"When all our species were just beginning the fight their way out of the primordial murk, the Reapers were harvesting another species. We know little of them, but we know they existed. You have seen the evidence yourself: do you remember the Great Rift Valley on Klendagon?"

"If I recall, it was said to be the product of a gigantic mass accelerator canon."

"It was. As is our calling, we searched for the secret of what fired such a shot. And we searched for the secret of what sort of target would justify such a device. We found both nearly a thousand years ago: a ruined weapon that destroyed itself in its first shot, a single act of last defiance, and we found what it impacted: a large, alien ship."

"You found a Reaper? And never told anyone?"

"And why should we have? We did not know what we were dealing with, and in any case it was not anyone else's place to know. We never hid it: they did not put the effort to find it. We did not even know it was a Reaper until your defeat of Sovereign. What we did know, however, was that it was dangerous. Every single team we sent to the ship soon would go berserk, abandoning their duties and slaughtering each other, if not simply vanishing into the depths of the ship itself. There was no rhyme or reason to their insanity, nor could we detect or isolate the cause. Every team we sent to investigate, vanished."

"They were indoctrinated?"

"So we understand now. Though the Elders never forbid anyone from trying to decipher the secrets of the vessel, eventually no one else was inclined to try. Every few decades some ambitious recruit seeks the glory of understanding it, but no concentrated effort has never been pursued. Until recently."

"You investigated once you knew of Sovereign?"

"We tried. We understood that the Reapers conducted their war by cutting off travel to the Mass Relays to their victims, but we never understood why they would allow the Relays to block themselves as well: what use would a Reaper have for blocking its own access to the Relays? In studying the relays, we discovered evidence of a particular device: an IFF receiver."

"The Reapers use IFF devices?"

"Yes: incredibly advanced compared to our own, and far beyond our means to reverse engineer at this time. Even the term IFF may be misleading. We theorize that the Reapers use these devices as a means of accessing the full, unlimited potential of the relays…"

"And how the Collectors survive through the Omega 4 relay."

"Indeed. In regions where Mass Relay drift is fatal, such as the galactic core, such a defense would be nearly impenetrable. Entire fleets could destroy themselves trying to pass, while simply having secondary relays inside the core could allow free access to the rest of the galaxy. We don't even know if the Omega 4 is the only relay leading to the Collectors, or simply the only one we know about."

"But to pass it we need a Reaper IFF. And quite helpfully, you have a Reaper."

"You understand. Unfortunately, our last research team failed as well: though we received promising reports about the IFF, the team lost contact before discovery was confirmed. We believe they, too, have been indoctrinated, but they also reported suspicious sensor readings in-system as well. This has not happened before."

"You want me to get in and get the IFF for you, then?"

"If you can do so quickly, the Indoctrination field should not have time to affect you. Whenever you feel you are ready, go. Or you can continue to expand your team, or refine the one you have: the choice, as always, is yours. Good luck, Commander."

* * *

><p>Human Embassy, Citadel<p>

* * *

><p>Anderson is standing at the window overlooking the Praesidium, facing away, as Shepard walks in.<p>

"Shepard."

"Anderson. We need to talk. About Horizon."

"I know. I read the report. Commander Alenko's... and the Broker's."

"Then you knew about the Butcher. That he knew you somehow. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what, Shepard?"

"That you knew him! That he was with Cerberus! You must have known."

Anderson finally turns around, and a look of annoyance is on his face.

"Again, and tell you what, Shepard? About my greatest failure aside from the Spectre debacle? About how I made a mistake, and saw one of my own friends turn into an galactic terrorist? Do you want me to tell you how one of my former subordinates is now complicit in an ongoing genocide of the human race? Is that what you want to know?" His voice never raises, but the terse tone is all too evident.

Shepard is unflinching.

"Yes. That man is targeting Human colonies, and anything that might help me stop him needs to come out. I need to know." A pause, and the unwavering tone softens with familiarity. "I _deserve_ to know, Anderson."

Anderson sighs. "You're right. I know that. Even so… this isn't easy, Shepard. You're digging up a lot of dead bodies that I'd rather forget."

"Do these dead bodies matter more than the still living ones on our colonies in the Terminus?"

"No. No, I suppose they aren't. You want the truth? Surprising as it may be, Shepard, I had a career before I met you. I was fighting Batarians before you were a baby, and I've met and lost a lot of friends along the way. I've also taken more than a few people under my wing, teaching them the same things I taught you. And one of them was the Butcher. Back then he was young, he was fearless, and he was the most committed Alliance patriot I have ever met. He drank in everything I had to teach, learned everything I had to share, and soon enough he made a name for himself."

* * *

><p>(IF SHEPARD IS NOT RUTHLESS BACKGROUND)<p>

I don't know if you remember this: this was years ago, shortly after the Skyllium Blitz. The Alliance led an assault on the Batarian staging ground, a moon called Torfan. While the Hero of Elysium was getting medals pinned on the chest and being put on display as a hero of humanity, hundreds of Alliance soldiers were assaulting a Batarian command bunker. He was in charge of a company and told to clear the bunker, and that's what he did. A third of his men died, and he executed every last Batarian who tried to surrender, but he got it done. The Batarians called him the Butcher of Torfan, and it was the start of a long career as the Alliance's go-to man. When they needed something done, no matter the cost, he was the one they called."

* * *

><p>(IF SHEPARD IS THE RUTHLESS BACKGROUND)<p>

I don't know if you remember this: this was years ago, right before the Skyllium Blitz. The Butcher wasn't the Butcher then: he was the Hero of Elysium, the man who single handily held off the Batarians from overrunning the defenses and rallied the defenders. When you were clearing the bunkers of Torfan, he was having medals pinned on his chest, displayed as a hero of humanity. He was handsome then: he was fearless. He said all the right things in public for an Alliance nationalist, and if he was less ideal in private he at least was discreet. And, as soon as he could, he went back to the field and continued on doing his job, rather than resting on his laurels.

* * *

><p>"But for all that he was skilled and capable and reliable, he had a… history with aliens. Consistently bad, and enough to leave an impression. While not unforgivable if he had kept it to his personal views, it came out in combat. Every time he fought a force, every alien seemed to have a tendency to fight to the bitter end. Unless it was the mission priority, aliens didn't walk away. Eventually he became known as The Butcher." A pause, and a sad smile. "He hated it. Told me he would have wanted it in Latin, Lanius."<p>

"The Council didn't care, since these were pirates and raiders and not civilians or POWs. The Alliance didn't care, because he didn't do the same to humans. I didn't care because- well, I did care, but I knew his reasons, I knew him, and I believed his virtues outweighed his flaws, even if we didn't always agree on politics. I mean you no disservice when I say that until what happened next, his name was with yours on our short list of prospective Spectres if we got an opportunity. But one species did care: the Batarians. They saw him as too much of a problem, too much of a monster."

"To this day I don't know who first started the movement. Who first raised the idea. If I ever find out, I might shoot them. It was a different time, and different politics: Humans were still new and the galaxy was uncertain of us, and yet we had an infamous war hero who was a self-admitted xenophobe. Already the Alliance had started a policy of ejecting xenophobes who stood out too much: a number of people whose crimes would have been minor were ejected for unacceptable racial views. 'Cleaning house,' they called it back then. 'Diplomatically correct.' And then he killed one alien too many, and someone had the great idea of 'why don't we salvage our relations with the Batarians by putting him on trial?'"

Shepard stirred. "What? I don't remember this."

Anderson nodded. "You were occupied with other things at the time, and it wasn't that high profile if you weren't paying attention. Even the Alliance didn't want to be too loud about trying one of its own war heroes. When the Butcher was arrested, it seemed like peace in the Traverse was at hand: the Batarians seemed to be moving to make concessions, and soon enough even the Council was applying pressure to see this carried out. His conviction was the be the catalyst of a reconciliation with the Batarians, and I was called as a witness." Anderson, gazing over the Praesidium, visibly grips the railing until his knuckles whiten. His voice doesn't change, remaining calm.

"It was already a sham trial by that point: the media that had once cheered him on and lionized him now called him the worst barbarian since Khan. Only Terra Firma gave any support, and back then they were political kryptonite. The verdict was a foregone conclusion even before it started. But I was asked to testify, on account of how I trained him. Before I did, though, I saw him in prison, to talk to him. To tell him what had been asked of me. And you know what he said?"

"'Don't try and protect me,' he told me. 'I have faith in the Alliance. I gave it my life, and if it judges me worthy I'll keep it. If not, then it already has my life to do with as it pleases, if it helps Humanity. And if you say it will, then I'll trust you.' And, well- I-" Anderson struggles, lost in the memory.

"I was never going to lie. Some of the charges were true, even if it was a political witch hunt. But I could have stood up for him even so. Instead, I told him that his death might ease relations with the Batarians, that it could help the colonies in the Traverse. I don't know if I wanted to believe he believed it or if he actually did, but he smiled, thanked me, and didn't say another word. Didn't glare when I testified against him, didn't flinch when the verdict was death, just... went quietly to his hanging. The last thing he did before they lowered the hood was salute me and tell me he had no regrets."

"So how does a hanging lead to Cerberus?" Shepard asks.

"It was only later, after negotiations fell through once again, that we found many of his most outspoken detractors had been bankrolled by companies with ties to the Hegemony. We lost a good number of good men and women to a political witch hunt sparked by our enemy, and waiting in the wings to pick them up was Cerberus. Talented soldiers, a justified grievance against the aliens, and alienated by the Alliance they served... and to this day I never forgive myself for participating in that legal farce. Yes, he was guilty. Of some of the charges. But not enough to warrant death, and even if they had been I could have still stood up for him regardless. Given him at least one person to vouch for him."

Anderson gives a thin smile to Shepard.

"I'm not ashamed to say that the memory helped me stand behind you two years ago."

"As for the Butcher himself, I don't know. I wish I did. If I had to guess, Cerberus faked the execution. Took him. Turned him against his executioners. I don't know what they said or did, but a year later reports became returning about how a dead man was leading Cerberus fire teams against research facilities. The Alliance was already embarrassed about having pushed out plenty of soldiers with extreme views as well: a dead war hero joining Cerberus would have been too much. The Alliance buried the reports, did its best to forgetall memory of the trial and the Butcher, and ever since then he's just… been there. Doing whatever Cerberus asks of him."

"You make it sound like he was a victim," Shepard says.

"Shepard, he was a victim. Of the Alliance and a show trial. If I could set things right, I would. I can't. Whatever he is now, it's not who he was. As far as I'm concerned, my friend died years ago, dangling at the end of a hangman's noose. Whatever is left of him is a threat to all Humanity."

Anderson turns back to Shepard.

"And that's the story. Not the happiest one to share, I know. My own protege is now fighting my own protege. But at least you're giving me hope that life after death isn't just a mockery of past mistakes."

* * *

><p><em>End post-Horizon Recordings<br>_

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

The Derelict Reaper mission precedes the Collector Cruiser mission... in large part to allow an earlier recruitment of Legion. There's a three-mission window to do recruitment and loyalty missions before you do it. The question of why the Shadow Broker hasn't shared the Derelict Reaper with the Council amounts to, well... the Shadow Broker is a cult. They feel you have to work towards secrets to deserve them, and it's not like the Council has asked them to find a Reaper either. It's the cult-ish reasoning of 'you didn't look or ask, so I won't tell you.'

Thoughts on Cerberus fall into the next segment, which is a heavy 'author intent/thought process' piece. Since Cerberus is heavily altered, Cerberus dominates the reinterpretation.

Finally, if thirteen people have put this story on their favorites list or signed up to be alerted for updates, why were there only eight reviews after five chapters? I appreciate those who do review and give thoughts... but I never understand why people would be willing to sign up for emails alerting them to updates, but not review.


	7. Act 1 in Review

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect. This applies for the entire fic.

* * *

><p>Mass Effect 2: Lanius<p>

* * *

><p>Plot Structure and Analysis<p>

OR

There is a realm of over-thinking beyond your comprehension

* * *

><p>The Cerberus Trio Introduction Arc<p>

* * *

><p>Unlike ME2, in which the recruitment and loyalty missions had virtually nothing to do with the main story plot, <em>Lanius<em> takes the position that all characters should be related in their own way. Characters have their development stories tied to the main movers and shakers of the plot. No missions are better than this than the Phase One recruitment missions for Grunt, Jack, and Garrus. Together they also introduce the _Lanius_ versions of Jacob, Miranda, and a OC called the Butcher. Together, the Cerberus trio provide a major faction in their own right, and with far more characterization that Harbinger ever got. Cerberus is very much an antagonist in the early game... and none more than the first phase of recruitment.

Korlous, Grunt's recruitment mission, is as much about introducing Jacob as it is bringing in Grunt. More, even, considering the relative roles they play: Grunt is the consolation prize to never hearing Okeer expose the Collectors (who are merely implied). _Lanius-_Jacob is a conceptual crossover of Jacob and Zaeed, introduced to me by a poster named Saphra Dresdon: Jacob's idealism, integrity, and biotics, but mixed with Zaeed's cynicism and experience. A Jacob who might have enlisted with Cerberus right after the First Contact War (making him about Anderson's age), but with decades of action and disillusionment to tarnish the once-vibrant idealism. Jacob is a leader in the fight, a Vanguard for Cerberus, as shown by his leading the assault, and definitely carries the badass of Zaeed, established when he takes down Warlord Okeer with a mixture of knife and biotics. But he also carries a dim flame of idealism on his pragmatism: his mission in killing Okeer done, Jacob really doesn't want to fight Shepard, for reasons he will not share, and offers a chance for both sides to walk away. Regardless of what Shepard chooses, however, Jacob Zaeed Taylor will survive. A man who can survive being shot in the head won't die so easily. Jacob is the pragmatic part of Cerberus that has no inclination towards cruelty, or even violence when it can be avoided. While not necessarily sympathetic, he is not villified either.

Purgatory introduces Jack, but also her rival Miranda. Jack is defined by three things: survival, emotional chaos, and a well-justified hatred of Cerberus. Especially Cerberus, and especially of Miranda. To be fair, Miranda reciprocates. Miranda has been involved in trying to recover Jack for Cerberus for nearly as long as Jack has been free... and she always does it with rhetoric about how it's for the good of Humanity. Miranda the Loyalist is nearly a zealot in her belief that everything Cerberus does is justified, and the strength of her conviction is unhealthily strong for reasons not even Jack comprehends. Miranda is the part of Cerberus that corresponds to the True Believers, idealists-turned-fanatics who will do anything for the greater vision at the end of the road. 'Noble goals taken too far' would be a nice way of describing her.

There is only one recruitment on Omega, and that is for Garrus. On Omega to catch run-aways, Garrus tried to emulate Shepard... and failed miserably, thanks to the third member of the Cerberus trio, the Butcher. Rather than revenge against a traitor, Garrus still wants revenge... but his failure and guilt have severely shaken his self-confidence, to the point he only sees himself as a follower, not a leader. The man to blame is the Butcher. Unlike Jacob and Miranda, who are directly involved, the Butcher is introduced indirectly: aside the partial-glimpse in Garrus's flashback, he was also the person whose face couldn't be seen in the Veetor evidence. His presence is felt throughout the mission: the Vorcha Shepard fights through/can spy on are terrified of him, ever since he ordered a Decimation by them (a Roman punishment: a unit of 10 men draws lots, 9 men beat the loser to death, or else everyone is executed). Cerberus commandos press the attack for 'the Butcher.' Garrus references him. But we never hear his name, we never see him on Omega, and even in the flashback the full view of the face is hidden. The Butcher is the 'At All Costs' part of Cerberus, that will stoop to anything (torture of a prisoner, broadcasting the torture to prisoner's allies) if it advances to the goals. On the Renegade-Paragon axis, he'd be almost a pure Renegade in tone. He is not a good man, but that does not mean he is ineffectual.

The Cerberus Trio are a big part of the rest of the game. They are the face of Cerberus, and at least one of them appears in nearly every recruitment and loyalty mission in the game.

* * *

><p>Design Strategy of Phase 1.<p>

* * *

><p>Overall, the three Phase One Recruitment missions have a deliberate role in shaping the player's story. Having established Cerberus as the obvious villain at Freedom's Progress, the next three missions all have Cerberus in an unquestionably antagonistic role. Jacob is trying to kill your target Okeer... who himself was a Cerberus collaborator, and was involved with the Supersoldier Project, IE that ME1 quest chain that had Cerberus as a villain by murdering sympathetic-character Admiral Kohaku. Miranda wanted to take you prisoner for who knows what nefarious purposes. The Butcher traumatized and nearly killed Garrus, a fan favorite. These are all firmly in line with 'Cerberus = Evil' thought process, which was established when we realized Cerberus was abducting Human colonies.<p>

You should hate Cerberus. You are meant to hate Cerberus. Their operational goals provide no visible gain for Human interests. The fallout of their fights destructive: 12 good men dead, a prison ship destroyed, and a possible informant killed.

Yet, at the same time these three missions also offer subtle hints that there is more at work that, hints that only become understood in retrospect. Specifically, the very important plot point about the Collectors, who Shepard does not know of yet.

Okeer knew Cerberus was working with the Collectors... but died only giving implications of someone behind Cerberus. There's no clear reason why Cerberus should care about Garrus at all... until Garrus realizes after fighting a Collector that the slave-deal his group busted was, in fact, a Collector deal. The Collectors tasked Cerberus with destroying his group in retaliation. And most interesting with Miranda, but she shares that her orders specify Shepard being captured alive at all costs: in a scripted sequence she'll even shoot a guard threatening Shepard.

Cerberus is the antagonist faction, but there's more than is visible on the surface.

* * *

><p>The Butcher: Introducing a Rival of Shepard's Caliber<p>

* * *

><p>The Butcher is, and is not, an OC. In a sense, he's a modified Kai Leng... only drawn up before I knew Kai Leng existed, has a different personality, a significantly different history, different looks, and so on. What he does have in common is that he's a rival-character to Shepard: someone incredibly capable at getting things done. Except rather than simply be a combat-badass rival (like Saren or Vasir were), someone who can fight Shepard on almost even ground but lacks allies, the Butcher is a leadership rival as well. He can lead and influence his forces to victory, and tear down the enemy's. He's dangerous on his own, but even more dangerous when in command.<p>

While he hasn't been introduced in person yet, only being indirectly and incompletely presented through Garrus' flashback, the Butcher serves as a character foil to Commander Shepard. The Butcher is an extreme Renegade in tone and nature. Paragons will easily define themselves in opposition to him: they reject his methods, his tones, his beliefs. As a foil, the Butcher is a sharp contrast. But for Renegades, there are differences. Renegade Shepard is also a Human Nationalist, rough, and direct as well... but is no more a friend of the Butcher despite the similarities. Renegade isn't 'pro-Cerberus' in the _Lanius_-ME2 by any stretch of the imagination, and is just as vehemently opposed from a Human-nationalist position, but the similarities between the Butcher and a Renegade Shepard are all the more interesting.

The Butcher is a tricky person to write with, because he both needs to be established as a rival-foil for Shepard, but also should not be a Sue. Since Shepard is already pretty close to a Sue character, that's hard to do: usually only a Sue can match a Sue. That's one reason we had Jacob kill Okeer: to underline even this early on that Cerberus could foil Shepard's intended goals (interrogating Okeer) and achieve it's own (covering up the Collectors), thus making Shepard a bit less infallible. While over the rest of the story the Butcher can get what's coming to him (particularly a scene in which his lack of biotics matters), the Butcher is one of the few characters in the franchise who can meet Shepard head on and, sometimes, divert Shepard away from his goal. The Unstoppable Force meets the Immovable Object.

The fall of Garrus's team is the proof of the Butcher's capabilities. Garrus makes an acceptable comparison that no other character quite equals: everyone can accept that while Garrus is good, even great, Garrus isn't as awesome as Commander Shepard. It's not inconceivable to be better than Garrus, even if fans don't want to see someone better than Shepard. Someone better than Garrus may or may not be Shepard's equal, but is at least able to qualify for a rival. And so the Butcher is established: he was able to read Garrus like a book, dismantle Garrus's entire team in less than a week, and traumatized Garrus by taking advantage of Garrus' virtues such as loyalty, compassion, and responsibility, leading Garrus killing his own man and then destroying the rest despite Garrus's best efforts.

And not once, in that entire time, is it suggested that the Butcher take part in a firefight.

* * *

><p>Horizon: The Second Reveal<p>

* * *

><p>Horizon marks an important development, but one subtle because Mass Effect players already know it. The Collectors are the ones who want the colonists, not Cerberus.<p>

Up to the very end of Horizon, only Cerberus has been blamed, and the Collectors only barely referenced. Okeer knew of them, but he was killed off to keep the secret. The reason Garrus was targeted by Cerberus was because the slave-trade his group busted had been a Collector deal... but Garrus doesn't get a chance to recognize them until Horizon. Horizon is thus the first place we realize that there's more to this than Cerberus.

While Cerberus is the only target of suspicion, it is also at its most antagonistic. But the introduction of the Collectors also begins leading us to the real enemies, the Reapers... and as the Reapers are more important, the distinction between them and Cerberus grows.

* * *

><p>Anderson and the Butcher<p>

* * *

><p>I'm biased, of course, but the post-Horizon discussion with Anderson about the Butcher resonates with me. It not only develops the Butcher in this Shepard's-perspective-only playthrough, but it also develops Anderson. Anderson has always been the endlessly sympatheticsupportive mentor figure for Shepard... but because he's supporting Shepard, who is always right, it never seems unreasonable. But I find a flawless supportive character rather boring, and I don't really buy it with Anderson: Anderson is unquestionably supportive no matter what decisions you make, what alignment you are, and Anderson's support of Shepard never even needed proof. It was always on faith that was retroactively justified, which in and of itself is unreasonable reason for supporting someone to the hilt.

Anderson having a past failure to spur that sort of unquestioning support gives Anderson more nuance. Yes, he's a mentor and mentors support, but perhaps he's so supportive of Shepard because he knows he's failed before: a reaction to a past failure that drives him in the future. The idea that Anderson has never failed in the past would be to embrace a Marty Sue depiction. And if Anderson is so experienced and older than Shepard, why can't he have mentored people other than Shepard?

Thus the credibility of the Butcher is established in another way. The lost apprentice of Anderson, the shameful secret that Shepard was never told. Anyone trained by Anderson has to be capable, as a matter of course. Anderson, in a sense, is a root of power: Shepard and the Butcher can both claim to have learned from the master. Likewise, they can both appeal to history: Torfan and the Skyllian Blitz were both historic events regardless of Shepard's history, and if Shepard got fame for one, why shouldn't someone else have gotten fame for the other? The games never imply they failed without Shepard, after all. Two of Anderson's proteges becoming two of the most established Alliance soldiers is just as much a tribute to Anderson as anyone else.

But all Masters have their shameful failures, and their wayward disciples, and that's the Butcher, the Shepard Who Wasn't. 'Merely' Renegade before his fall to the noose, and outright on the other side now, he's an interpretation of a Renegade Shepard who joined Cerberus. It wasn't that he was a blameless victim before his fall, but he was a victim... and now his actions as part of the colony abductions make even less sense than before. Anderson said he was a true Human patriot, and his thoughts on death were simply on how his death could be best served... so what drives him now? Is targeting Human colonies some sort of revenge against what his first life was dedicated to?

It's not clear, but Anderson's final line is definitely a good clincher. He sees the Butcher as a failure on his part, and Shepard as a success that gives him hope. The vaguely paternal mentorship of Shepard is contrasted with the implied connection with the Butcher, once upon a time.

Shepard's perspective on the Butcher is less clear than ever before. It's important to realize that in _Lanius,_ both Paragons AND Renegades oppose Cerberus for the colony abductions: there is never any implicit 'Renegades support Cerberus' motif. As for the Butcher in particular, I'd say that it's a mix of pity and hatred. The Paragon Shepard pities that the Butcher was cast aside for such underhanded reasons. Not apologetic that the Butcher's crimes were held against him, but disappointed that justice was perverted. Renegade Shepard, I feel, should hate the Butcher: admire him for his sense of duty if not his racism, and respect his willingness to use his own death in service of the cause even in such a farce, but be disgusted at the betrayal afterwards. The Renegade might call the Butcher a Benedict: someone who, before betrayal, would have deserved a hero's burial, and afterwards is the most hated of traitors.

Once again, however, the Batarians are the root of all this trouble... and Cerberus was prepared to reap the benefits from the Alliance's loss. It makes you think, and if you were really, really paranoid... doesn't it seem a little convenient at how it benefited Cerberus? Just who owns those companies that received Batarian bribes? And if Terra Firma was aware it was so politically toxic, why would it jump to the Butcher's defense and effectively isolate him from all support? Doesn't the Alliance cleaning up its reputation with the other species, right at the same time that a number of capable people are ostracized by the Alliance and Aliens and having every reason to jump to Cerberus, doesn't that just seem to beneficial for a Cerberus view of humanity on all sides? Better standing with the Council, new fodder for Cerberus, even a chance for peace in the Traverse? If one didn't know better, one might think events were helped along.

Suspicions suspicions...

* * *

><p>Author Note:<p>

Besides a chapter-long author note in its own right, I'll just point out this piece has had a lot, and I do mean a lot, of thought go into it. Not everything will be perfect, and not everything will be agreed upon, but nearly everything in Lanius occurs for a reason. With a bare-boned script of story missions and summaries of the other missions, it might not be clear why things occur. Therefore, I'll try and sketch it out in my own way. Like arc-reviews like these.

After the Horizon mission, there's a three mission gap before the Derelict Reaper mission is forced to start... just as you get three more dossiers. You can do loyalty missions, or you could spend the next four missions recruiting the last four characters. Since Legion is recruited at the Derelict Reaper, you could actually arrange things on other playthroughs so you take Legion to other recruitment missions.

Trivia Fact that didn't fit in elsewhere: The Butcher is the only member of the Cerberus Trio who is not a biotic. He's an infiltrator specialist. Specifically, a shotgun infiltrator who likes using grenades (used to force Shepard out from behind cover). Jacob is a Vanguard who can stagger the party at range (interrupting Shepard or party member castings by making them stagger), and Miranda is a Sentinel who casts incinerate and warp like Shepard does (with arcing to allow hitting over low cover).


	8. Phase Two Recruitments

I do not own Mass Effect.

* * *

><p>Mass Effect 2: Lanius<p>

* * *

><p><em>Begin Phase Two Recruitment Summaries<br>_

* * *

><p>Illium: Samara<p>

* * *

><p>Illium is a nexus for Cerberus in Asari and Terminus space, taking advantage of both Illium's notoriously lax trade laws and Asari democratic-legal safeguards. The Asari colony is rifled with corruption that Cerberus takes every advantage of. With the wider galaxy's recognition that Cerberus is behind the colony abductions after Horizon, new efforts to root out Cerberus by local authorities are under way… and are assisted by the next dossier candidate, the Justicar Samara.<p>

Samara is investigating Cerberus on Illium because a Cerberus cell helped smuggle an Asari fugitive off world. The cell, not realizing the cultural weight or reputation of a Justicar is well deserved, had expected to hide behind Illium bureaucracy and instead have been compromised by Samara's relentless pursuit. Samara single-handily destroys one safe house, and our first view of her is her killing an unjust Cerberus Agent who attempted to surrender but refused to divulge the information she demanded. The Agent was more afraid of betraying the Butcher than refusing Samara, and dies even as he begs Shepard to intervene and arrest him.

Following the Human's death, however, a Cerberus-incited media uproar follows the Justicar killing an alien for 'alleged' crimes, creating a trade crisis for the Illium government. The police establishment has to detain Samara to ward off the political uproar, even as Cerberus is surely using the delay to evacuate the cell and cover their tracks. Shepard is racing against the clock not only to keep Samara from breaking out, but also to catch Cerberus.

The raid on the Eclipse Base is replaced by an assault on the Cerberus cell, which we can tell is in the middle of a hasty shut-down: we see shipping vessels flying out of the docking bays, burn piles of documents and technology, and scuttling charges (some of which Shepard can blow up to kill Cerberus). In charge of the hasty abandonment of the cell are Miranda and the Butcher, who are not pleased at the Cell's screw up in attracting the attention of a Justicar. The Butcher and Miranda attempt delaying tactics as possible: the gunship is piloted by Miranda and tries to stop Shepard from crossing a bridge, the Butcher turns every door into an unlock mini-game, etc. Particularly annoying is the Butcher's hit-and-run style: sometimes the Butcher will be in front of you with a group, but sometimes the Butcher will appear behind you from a place you though you just cleared to hit you from behind. He doesn't stay for long before cloaking away from the fight, but the constant shadowing presence and the surprise attacks are meant to frustrate, distract, and slow the player. You'll hate it when, after you've cleared a room and started the door hacking minigame, the Butcher makes himself known by shooting you in the attempt and then just running away, making you start again.

Elnora, still an Asari, is portrayed less as an aspiring criminal and more as a pocket-pureblood, an Asari attracted to Humans because they look like Asari (and thus skirting the edges of the Asari taboo). She's young, impressionable, and a willing tool for Cerberus… and while she plays the 'in over her head youngster' card in the initial confrontation, her private recordings later make clear that she enjoys the thrill of the forbidden that Cerberus offers her. Also implications that she's fascinated with Miranda Lawson in particular, and hopes to catch her attention by proving her worth. She's also the kind of Asari who would wear a wig to give the impression of hair.

The Butcher and Miranda are less interested in beating Shepard, and more about stalling for time as the base's is evacuated and evidence destroyed. The final battle is against Miranda and her own group, and Miranda is beaten. Before Shepard can kill or capture her, however, the stealthed Butcher comes forth with a game-changer: he shows Shepard the three terminals needed to be activated in unison to disarm the self-destruct of the base, which would collapse the building and kill hundreds. To disarm the self-destruct, however, requires letting Miranda go unguarded. Shepard bargains upward from 'survival' to the lead on the Asari Fugitive, and disarms the bombs… only to realize after the fact that the bombs were fake. By then it's too late, and the Butcher and Miranda are able to escape, and Shepard is only left to recognize that the Butcher bluffed on nothing for Miranda's survival.

Returning with the lead on Samara's fugitive, as well as having uprooted the Cerberus cell, Samara joins the party.

* * *

><p>Illium: Thane<p>

* * *

><p>The Shadow Broker's next round of dossiers includes an outreach to an unexpected ally in the Terminus. The Hanar and Alliance have had good relations and cooperation in the Terminus, thanks to the ease of colonization sharing, and in response to the Alliance's difficulties the Hanar have willingly linked the Broker to an old asset, the Drell assassin Thane… who is already on a mission against Cerberus. Thane is not a retired assassin, but is actually still a Hanar agent, returned from retirement.<p>

Old Asari diplomat Nasana Dantius has retired from politics, reached the limit of her connections and ability in commerce, and has entered the profitable world of treason by striking a deal with Cerberus. In return for her privileged access to much of the most cutting-edge Asari technology in the galaxy, all Nasana has asked for in return has been some rivals murdered here, some favors done there, and enough bribes to propel her to the richest Asari on Illium.

Thane is out to stop her, and Shepard is out to help Thane succeed. Thane is a member of this mission from the start. The climb up Nasana's tower only reveals the extent of her treason: Nasana is clearly in the pocket of Cerberus, and is planning her biggest act yet. The deal is so big, that Nasana's tower is being guarded by Cerberus Commandos… including Jacob Taylor and the Butcher, who engage Shepard in sniper-suppression segments from the other tower, making Shepard's ascent and fighting even harder as you stick to cover. (A Haestrom-like segment, but with sniper shots instead steady shield damage.)

As Shepard and Thane advance, however, they discover that the Butcher has more deceit intended for Nasana. With the Collectors providing ever more advanced technology, Nasana's value is plummeting: Illium's best tech just isn't good enough. This biggest deal with also be Nasana's last: when the deal is made, the Butcher intends to kill her, saving money and covering their tracks. Realizing that this evidence could make Nasana turn against Cerberus, Shepard and Thane now find themselves fighting through Cerberus defenders in order to rescue Nasana.

Blocking the bridge, however, is Jacob… who quickly takes a strong disliking to Thane. Jacob calls Thane out for being no different than Cerberus at it's worst: a criminal assassin who murdered and committed crimes for the advantage of a race (Hanar). Thane's philosophical belief that he is not responsible for the deaths of those he killed absolutely infuriates Jacob's 'take responsibility of your sins' mentality. Interestingly, when Shepard can point out that, hey, Cerberus and colony abductions, Jacob clams up and kicks off the boss fight. When he is defeated he is knocked off the bridge, and thanks to his biotic parachute he lands safely on a lower tower.

Nasana is confronted, and taken aback by Shepard's evidence about the Cerberus double-cross. It's too late to stop the deal, however, because Nasana reveals that the Butcher forced her to send the technology in exchange for keeping the Cerberus commandos to defend her. As she's talking Thane catches subtle visual clues and realizes the Butcher is in the room, cloaked. Thane is able to take the Butcher by surprise before the Butcher can shoot Shepard, and after a struggle in which the Butcher loses his gun the Butcher is pushed back and manages to take Nasana hostage with a knife and make his way to a window.

A moral choice (or at least an interrupt) is offered: shoot Nasana to get a clear shot at the Butcher, or let the Butcher get to the window. Regardless, Nasana dies (throat slit by the Butcher if you didn't fire), and the Butcher escapes (shot out the window if you shot Nasana). The Butcher crashes through the window… where, looking over, Shepard and Thane see Jacob in a Cerberus shuttle, using his biotics to safely catch the Butcher.

Nasana dead as originally intended, the mission is a success… even if the chance of plans didn't work out as well. Thane is established as a slick badass, having not only detected the cloaked Butcher but also having taken the Butcher by surprise to get some good hits in.

* * *

><p>Haestrom: Tali<p>

* * *

><p>Haestrom is the first mission to have nothing to do with Cerberus itself… surprising, considering Tali is one of the more vehement anti-Cerberus characters you can recruit. Instead, Haestrom takes place in the updated context of the Citadel-Geth War, two years old and still grinding on. The war is at a stalemate… and while the Geth are distracted, the Migrant Fleet has sent a deep-range reconnaissance mission to gather intelligence data.<p>

The real reason the Quarian mission has kicked up such a storm with the Geth is because it inadvertently stumbled upon an important secret: the Geth are not the only ones on Haestrom. A small Collector outpost is also on the planet, performing its own research and conducting unknown technology transfers with the Geth.

The Quarian insertion threatened the Collector installation, and part of Shepard's own mission is now to find out what the Collectors were up to. Thankfully Tali has already started on that task, and successfully broke into and out of the Collector Outpost. Now she needs to be evacuated. The appearance of a Harbinger makes that harder.

After success, it becomes clear what the Collectors were up to: the Collectors are feeding the Geth new technology, subtly strengthening their war effort in ways that don't draw attention to the Collectors. 'Geth technologies' attributed to Geth ingenuity, such as small-arms and repair-protocol technologies, are in fact given by the Collectors.

More ominously, the Collectors were doing their own research as well, taking dark energy readings of the collapsing sun for their own unknown purposes. After sending that data to the fleet, Tali joins the crew.

* * *

><p><em>End Phase Two Recruitment Summaries<br>_

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

Despite being free to revel in anti-Cerberus sentiment, Tali has very little contact with Cerberus directly. Her recruitment is more about establishing the Geth as being related to the Collectors as mutual Reaper proxies, as well as touching on the fact that there's still a Council-Geth war going on. That the Collectors are providing the Geth advanced technology is worrisome.

Illium is established not only as a trade center for the Terminus, but also a center of Cerberus activity. Cerberus goes wherever Human interests are to be found, and Illium is just another place. Like many criminal cabals, Cerberus _loves_ democracies like the Asari: so easily corruptible, and so many legal protections when you are caught. Unless it's by a Justicar: Cerberus hates Justicars.

Samara is given more nuance by stressing the friction between the anachronistic Code and modern galactic society. While Asari, by cultural weight, don't raise any objection, anyone not of the culture will raise an eyebrow. Samara believes in the rule of law, that law is her Code. Not corruptible democratic safeguards, silly concepts of due process, or pesky things like 'civil rights' when they are in the Justicar's way. The Justicar IS Just in all her doings, after all, so long as they do not contradict the Code: it's inherent by definition (according to the Asari). Our first glimpse of Samara is a process in which the player is passively involved: the Cerberus Agent she is about to kill sees Shepard and begs Shepard to arrest them. While Samara is lawful and Justicars idealized as heroes by the Asari, the contrast between the laws of a modern society and the anachronistic Code of the Justicars, and their limited cultural acceptance outside Asari, is less ignored. Or glossed over.

Thane comes off with even less questionable in his being set against Cerberus, which honestly I don't quite like that. Jacob brings up a good point that Drell like Thane serve as the Hanar's own Cerberus: a group that uses criminalized methods in the advancement of the species. Thane doesn't even deny it, and among all the aliens has virtually no antipathy or moral objection to Cerberus's own goals. But at the same time... Cerberus is abducting Human Colonies, and Jacob's own superior is intending to assassinate Nasana, so Jacob comes off as as a tad hypocritical. Which is a fine addition of a flaw, but it does effectively pardon the legitimate dislike of Thane's philosophy by contrast.

* * *

><p>Story Analysis: Illium and Cerberus<p>

* * *

><p>Ultimately, the Illium missions serve three main roles in regards to Cerberus.<p>

First, the Illium missions are offenses against Cerberus. While total victory is denied to the player (Nasana killed after the technology stolen, the Cerberus base mostly scuttled and evacuated), Shepard goes out and strikes two solid blows against Cerberus. Thane also gets a good blow against the Butcher, both toning down the Butcher's win-streak and making Thane badass. After Horizon, this definitely has a 'counterattack' theme, but also one reflecting Shepard's lack of omnipotence. Cerberus is good enough that, even in defeat, it's able to minimize losses or secure objectives.

Second, the Illium missions are the start of the Cerberus team-building developments. Up to now, the Cerberus trio have individually been antagonists without much acknowledgement of each other. Introduced individually in act one, Horizon only had a brief three-man team moment with them. The Illium missions are about introducing them as a connected to each other: a Butcher-Jacob teamup for Thane's mission, and Butcher-Miranda for Samara's. From now on, many appearances of Cerberus will have at least two of the three appear.

Third, and this one really couldn't fit well in the summaries, the dynamic of the Butcher's relationship with Jacob and Miranda begins. As a Shepard-rival figure, the Butcher has the same sort of leadership skills that inspire loyalty from his people that Shepard has. More Renegade, sure, but sincere, strong bonds. The 'why' is not yet clear, but relationship dynamics are introduced on Illium.

The Butcher and Jacob are old hands who've gone through a lot together. Jacob's older, and more experienced, but the Butcher has the drive and nature that makes a foil for Shepard. Professionally, similar to Shepard and Zaeed: respect between two mutually dangerous men of different generations. Personally, they make a surprising clash. Jacob is too disillusioned to be an idealist, he's seen too much to buy into Cerberus/Alliance propaganda, but he's not cynical or dishonest enough to be truly cynical. Jacob, as Jacob, will never violate his key, personal beliefs. The Butcher is pure cynicism and efficiency in pursuing his beliefs. While they definitely clash in ideals, they can also agree to disagree and work together despite it. The fact that Jacob is willing to stand up for his few, key beliefs and not bow to the Butcher's pressure is exactly why the Butcher likes Jacob.

The fact that the Butcher risks his own capture with a bluff to try and get a wounded Miranda away from the Cerberus base shows how he exceptionally values her. Part of Lanius-Miranda's rewrite is that she's younger than in canon: Jack's age, and notably younger than the Butcher. She's a true-believer Cerberus idealist in her own right as well. If Cerberus gives her a cause to subscribe to, the Butcher is the person she believes in. Replace 'Cerberus' with 'Migrant Fleet' and 'Butcher' with 'Renegade Shepard,' and Tali would serve as a good comparison. From the Butcher there is a vaguely paternalist mentoring approach, similar to how Shepard takes Garrus under the wing. The 'perfect' woman is still being shaped into the perfect asset, and he's the one doing the shaping. While the Butcher and Miranda's relationship is vague, there are references to something in the past that makes Miranda so loyal to the Butcher.


	9. Derelict Reaper

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect. This applies for the entire fic.

* * *

><p>Mass Effect 2: Lanius<p>

* * *

><p><em>Begin Derelict Reaper Recording<em>

* * *

><p>"Commander," the Broker greeted. "Forgive the intrusion, but our time is limited. You must make haste to the Derelict Reaper."<p>

"What's wrong?" Shepard returned.

"Probes we have left in the system have detected multiple blue shiftings in the area. Someone, and we do not know who, has been entering and leaving the system in rapid succession."

"Do they know about the Reaper?" Shepard asked.

"Possibly," the Broker admitted. "Which is why you must make haste. While you have spent your time well in building your team, now is the time for action. Go."

* * *

><p>"What's with all the chop, Joker?"<p>

"Winds over 1500 kph. They should be gone in… now. Just passed the Reaper Mass Effect envelope. And see that? Geth ship, right above it. Looks like the Broker's probes were right. The Geth are here as well."

"Drop us off and then get distance, Joker: I don't want the Normandy exposed to indoctrination any longer than possible."

"Aye aye, Commander, I- what the crap!"

"Joker?"

"EDI! Shepard! Did you just see that? Far side of the Reaper?"

"My god… damn it, how do they have one?"

"Sensors are picking up nothing, Mr. Morreau."

"Yeah, you wouldn't. Cause it's another Normandy with a Cerberus insignia!"

"Do they know we're here?"

"If so they aren't reacting: maybe they don't fly with the windows open. Orders, Commander?"

"This Reaper is too valuable to lose to them. Get in close enough so I can take a team: if they want to fight for this wreck, I'll give them one. Then I want you to scare them off. Both of you: work together and no bickering, understood?"

"Just for you, Commander."

* * *

><p>"I don't like this place, Shepard. It's not safe," Jack said.<p>

"I shudder to think how many souls have been devoured by this grave," Thane said.

"The broker said that someone usually makes a crack at it every few decades, besides the major research attempts," Shepard informed.

"Every few… Shepard, that would mean a _lot of_ husks in here!"

"Stay calm, and stick together. And no-"

"Husks!"

"-yelling."

* * *

><p>"Commander, I hear gunfire," Samara informed.<p>

"Do you think it is Cerberus?" Tali raised.

"Could be the geth from the ship," Shepard suggested.

"Oh, joy," Tali said. "Just what we need. Geth _and_ Cerberus."

"Look at the bright side," Shepard suggested.

"There is a bright side to being trapped on a massive, omni-genocidal star ship that can enslave you when it's dead?" Samara asked, sounding skeptical.

"Whatever they're shooting at doesn't like them any more than it likes us," Shepard said.

"You humans have the most odd sense of humor."

* * *

><p>"Visual contact, Commander. Cerberus."<p>

"Where, Mordin?"

"Third leg from us, crossing the catwalks... there. Do you see?" Mordin asked.

"Yeah, I- looks like they're fighting Husks as well," Shepard saw.

"Aren't they allied with the Reapers? Why are the husks targeting them?" Grunt asked. "A fight's a fight, sure, but..."

"Maybe this Reaper didn't get the memo. I- crap. They saw us: stay low."

* * *

><p>"Did… did Taylor just snipe a husk about to drop on us?" Tali asked.<p>

"I… think he did." Shepard said, sounding slightly confused as well.

"The range is considerable. He might have missed us," Thane suggested.

-zip-

"Twice is no accident. They meant to help us," Tali said.

"They must think we're a better distraction alive. Don't return the favor," Shepard ordered.

* * *

><p>"That's not Cerberus weaponry," Garrus recognized. "That's-"<p>

"Looks like we found the Geth. But why is it standing like that?" Jack asked.

"Shepard-Commander, we mean you no harm. We have been looking for you," said the Geth.

"You can speak?" Shepard asked.

"Affirmative."

"No Geth has spoken to me before."

"No Geth has ever tried to speak with you before. You have never met Geth. We are Geth. "

"I've fought plenty of Geth before."

"You have faced Heretics. We are Geth. We wish to speak to Shepard-Commander."

"What about?"

"Peace. An alliance against the Heretics who threaten us both." It paused. "We are authorized to surrender this unit to your authority. We wish to talk."

"Lower your weapon, and maybe I'll listen to you. Later. Off the Reaper."

"We will comply, Shepard-Commander."

* * *

><p>"Tali's said that no one has ever captured a functional geth before: take it and let's get out of here!" Shepard shouted as the mass effect core failed.<p>

"Need IFF! Without it, entire mission failed!" Mordin objected.

"There's no time! We could search this wreck for years and never find it if we didn't know where it was! Take what we can and MOVE!" Shepard ordered.

* * *

><p>"We're almost there. Just need to cross this walkway back to our shuttle and…" There were two bridges from here to the shuttle. A short one, nearly direct, and a longer path out of the way.<p>

"Damn it, why now?" Just as Shepard's team was crossing the direct path, so was a familiar face.

"Hello, Commander," the Butcher said. "You're on my bridge."

"Move, Butcher," Shepard's teammate warned.

The Butcher laughed. "Why should I? I've got places to be, people to kill, and I'm in a hurry. If you fight me now, we all die, trapped on this collapsing Reaper forever." The pop-hiss of an arming weapon sounded, and the Butcher's team aimed their weapons.

"You can go back and take your team the long way, or you can make my day." He grinned. "You know I'm crazy enough to do this."

* * *

><p>"Commander Shepard. Your ability to survive the most dangerous situations is amazing as always. I trust you found the IFF?" the Broker asked.<p>

"No. Your research team didn't find it. There was nothing for us to recover, and by then we had to escape the Reaper or be trapped within."

"That is… disappointing. Without an IFF, you can not transit the Omega 4 relay."

"I know."

"While we will focus efforts on developing a Reaper IFF ourselves, it will likely take years, and millions of colonists will likely die."

"I know."

"Until then, focus on what you can do: keep building your team, strengthen your teamwork… and we will wait to see if another opportunity arises.

"I know."

"And one last thing, Commander: don't you think your showing against the Butcher was a bit… lacking?"

"I should go."

* * *

><p><em>End Derelict Reaper Recording<em>

* * *

><p>Author Note:<p>

So, important things that definitely need context covered below. Less extensive points here.

The consequence of Shepard not mining the Collector Cruiser for info first, is that the Broker's people were unable to find and prepare the Reaper IFF for pickup. The destruction of the Reaper core is a necessity at the time, lest Shepard and team be trapped forever and indoctrinated, but it also means not getting the IFF. This is the first real setback for Shepard on a progression level... and one entirely not the result of Cerberus.

The Cerberus Normandy-class has a name, but I never found a point to insert it. I like to call it _Nemesis._

* * *

><p>The Bridge Confrontation<p>

* * *

><p>The Bridge Confrontation is a scene that needs a better writer than I to demonstrate.<p>

What it is _supposed_ to be is a stress-test of Shepard's squad: a game of chicken with the Butcher that Shepard would have a hard time winning with non-loyal squad mates. Shepard needs a squad of complete focus and total loyalty and faith in Shepard in order to match the Butcher's team: any unfocused members who acts recklessly will throw the group into the abyss. Calm, obedience, and trust in Shepard are needed, or else it's best for Shepard to surrender the bridge and flee. Shepard can always try and engage in chicken, but if you can't scare the Butcher it's a Critical Mission Failure from a fire fight.

In theory, success comes from bringing loyal squad mates along with you, or making an especially difficult persuasion check against the Butcher. You either need two loyal squad mates, or a super-high P/R score (think a late-game loyalty-conflict check) in order to make the Butcher blink. Otherwise what occurs is failure: if you lose the game of chicken you die (in which case you reload to the decision), and if you fall back to take the longer route you get humiliated.

In practice, what this means is that most Shepards will lose face to the Butcher, falling back and taking the long way. There's three missions left to do before the Derelict Reaper mission is forced (though you can do it immediately), and three recruitment missions available. Most players will never qualify for the super-high persuasion check without an import bonus, and have difficulty with it. Having two loyal squad mates requires no persuasion... but you'd be unlikely to do that and bring those companions without knowing of this challenge beforehand.

Narrative-wise, this is a point to either overcome the Butcher in a test of wills, or lose face. Shepard can't simply walk over the Butcher like a doormat, and picking a fight here is suicide (and a non-standard game over). The only two viable paths are to provide the strong force of leadership and personality to convince the Butcher back down, of for Shepard to retreat. The former may not be possible. The later invites derision and mocking from the Butcher for not earning your team's loyalty. A humiliating, if otherwise painless, way for the game to stress that you should earn your team's loyalty.

Winning this is unlikely. It's supposed to be unlikely. It's also supposed to be humiliating for Shepard to lose. The Butcher openly mocks you, and your Shepard may not even be in a position to win. All the same, however, a symbolic victory here is supposed to feel especially well earned. Success would be it's own achievement: 'Staring Down the Devil Dog'.

In all honesty, in later replays I expect most people would metagame the challenge: once they realize the key is to take loyal companions, they'll do loyalty quests in order to beat the challenge for their 'canon' play through. Most people will hate the Butcher and Cerberus too much to live with the shame of losing a game of chicken.

Even so, that first loss and embarrassment will be well worth it... and make the victory all the better as Cerberus enters a transition point in its role in the game.

* * *

><p>Legion<p>

* * *

><p>Legion's recruitment after this is pretty much like canon. The back story is not.<p>

It's a simple but powerful difference. The Heretics are not some 5% minority of Geth. The Heretics were far closer to 55%, and and since the Heretic-Geth civil war, their share has rising to a strong majority, thanks in part to the advantages of Collector technology. Legion might claim to be part of the only true Geth, but it's really Legion's faction that is the minority.

Legion's 'True' Geth have been fighting a civil war with the Heretics since after the Battle of the Citadel: the Reaper Invasion thwarted by Shepard, the Heretics turned on the True Geth and sought to destroy them lest they side with the organics. With the advantages of Collector Technology (a violation of the True Geth philosophy of their own tech development), the Heretics have been decisively winning. Legion is an offer of alliance with the organics against the Heretics: not the first one sent, but the first to break through the Heretic blockade.

The True Geth are not malevolent towards organics, but they are less white-washed and soft-handled than in canon. Even the True Geths are militant isolationists: killing intruders has been Geth policy long before Nazara approached them. The Geth, much like in canon, have an infantile sense of relations and co-existence with others: unlike in canon, this is called out on them. Shepard can call out the True Geth for never intervening or even alerting organic space of the Geth split during the Heretic-Council War, and only making contact with organics when the True Geth themselves were being pressed. The infantile Geth view of peace of absolute isolation is also challenged: Legion and the True Geth feel that as long as they don't intend harm to others, organics have no rational reason to fear them, even though the Heretics launched a massive unprovoked invasion. Since the Heretics are 'not Geth', however, Legion's Geth don't feel that matters and don't quite grasp that organics might fear another Geth splintering in the future.

The True Geth may be 'good', but they are politically and socially inept in their understanding of co-existence with others. Like children, they suffer with abstract thought and viewing from other perspectives not their own: they don't understand why organics (or the Quarians) are guarded against them.

While the True Geth say they are open to peace with the Quarians, what peace means to them is not the same thing as a realistic or plausible peace. The Geth don't understand why they need to express a desire/intent for it, nor do they work well with compromise: the Geth position of an acceptable peace is one of absolute security for the Geth (the disbanding of the Migrant Fleet, Geth military control of the systems), but not for the Quarians (the Geth say they would provide the security themselves, when they are the ones the Quarians feel a need for security from). For obvious reasons, this will not work.

Geth-Quarian peace is possible... but it's not going to just be on the Quarian side. The Geth are going to have to mature as a species and learn to co-exist with other species, not just apart from them. This is a focus of Legion's loyalty mission.


	10. Collector Cruiser

I do not own Mass Effect.

* * *

><p>Mass Effect 2: Lanius<p>

* * *

><p><em>Begin Collector Cruiser Recording<br>_

* * *

><p>"Shadow Broker. What's the emergency?"<p>

"Commander Shepard, time-critical intelligence of the highest value has reached us. We received this not five minutes ago before sending for you. Listen."

The hologram of the broker is replaced by another. It is rougher, with static and noise affecting the image, but it is clearly the Butcher.

"I know you're listening, Broker, and I want you to pass this on to Commander Shepard. Credits have already been passed on to your agents."

"Shepard, right now we both want the same thing. A Reaper IFF. And while I have a head start on you and know where to go, I'm a sporting man when I want to be. Let's make this a fair game. Come to the attached coordinates. Come quickly enough, and you may be able to get the last Reaper IFF in the galaxy for yourself. This is a limited-time offer, however, that will not be repeated. Cerberus out."

"It only repeats after that," the Broker added. "But he was correct: not only were coordinates attached, but so was a notable sum of money, which I've already transferred to your account."

"They know what we're looking, for, then," Shepard mused.

"It's a naked setup," the Broker agreed.

"I know. But right now, we have no other leads towards an IFF. We'll go in, ready to get out at the first sign of trouble."

"Be careful, Commander," the Broker cautioned. "I wish we could provide more intelligence, but that region is nothing but dark space. We have no information to give you."

* * *

><p>The only thing more impressive than the scope of the Collector Cruiser is the scope of the Collector Cruiser in flames.<p>

Joker whistled. "That thing has seen better days."

"What's going on, EDI?" Shepard asked, trying to make sense of it. As they watched, another explosion rocked the Cruiser, ejecting a plume into space. A small, orange-colored fighter flew by, racking the ship with fire.

"Cruiser main power core is off-line. Its gravitational axis is disrupted. Engines are off line. Fire and damage controls are haywire. Damage control systems are active. And judging from radio chatter, the source of destruction is… Cerberus."

"Cerberus if fighting the Collectors? No way! Aren't they working for them?" Joker asked.

"If they were, they aren't any more," Shepard said. "But why?"

"Data is insufficient to-" EDI began, before pausing. "Commander, this was just broadcast in the clear. It seems to be from the Cerberus Normandy-class. Replaying."

Static began. "Sir, blue shift-down detected, but no heat emissions visible! We have a stealth ship in the vicinity!"

The Butcher's voice was unmistakable. "Shepard. Perfect. Good job, _Nemesis_."

"Listen up, Shepard: you don't trust me, and I sure as hell don't trust you, but I'm going to be the better man and tell you exactly where to hurt the Collectors most. Port side, follow this path to the data node. I have men in the area to help clear it, and it leads to the main hanger. Huge thing, can't miss it." A pause. "Shepard, my men are going to have their hands full fighting the Collectors, not you. I already put the fear of me into them, and they aren't going to fight back even if you attack. So why don't you let your enemies tear into each other, and take advantage of the chaos? See if you can beat me there. Butcher out."

"Commander?" Joker questioned.

"EDI?" Shepard asked. "Is he honest?"

EDI did the equivalent a pause, and the practical effect of focusing on answering Shepard's question.

"I do detect a nexus of data nodes in the area he described," EDI conceded. "And there are Cerberus Commandos in the area he outlined. As to his other claims, I can not say. His voice did not contain notable variations for stress and deception."

"…we go in," Shepard ruled. "I'll take a team, and we'll fight our way through his path, while the rest provide another force… here," Shepard said. "Two teams, second team being a distraction. And provide a tech expert to help the other team, while EDI focuses on my effort. Confuse the Collectors of our real effort. If this is a trap by them, some faked set up, we fight them both. If we don't, if Cerberus is fighting the Collectors… we make the most of it."

"Very well, Commander," EDI said. "Who will you take? And who will lead the other team?"

Shepard considered...

* * *

><p>"It looks like there truly is a battle," Thane noted. It was hard to dispute, after seeing a Cerberus soldier launch a rocket into a Harbinger, taking it down. Harbinger spawned in another Collector soon enough.<p>

"Or else Cerberus and the Collectors didn't mind a lot of dead bodies to make it convincing," Jack countered. "I wouldn't put it past them."

"Whatever is going on, we don't have much time," Shepard countered. "There are countless husks and Collectors, and only so many of us. We need to keep pressing forward."

"Understood, Commander," Thane agreed.

"Commander, diversionary team here."

"What's your status, Garrus?"

"We're in combat with the Collectors. Cerberus is… not fighting us. They sent Operative Taylor as an envoy. He wants to say something to you."

"Make it fast, I'm not stopping."

"Commander? Operative Taylor. Our wrecker-teams in your area encountered heavy resistance. We believe the Collectors are moving Scions and other heavy-husks to your area."

"Thanks for the warning, but so what?"

"Send your team over here forward. Or let my group go forward without being shot in the back. A good squad with a focused leader could intercept the reinforcements and save you a lot of trouble."

"And let you slaughter my people on the way back?"

"That's why I said you can let my people go forward. You have nothing to lose if you don't trust us."

"I'd take the opportunity, Commander, but its your call. You want me to try and lead an attack, see how it goes? Or should I let Taylor and the Cerberus Commandos go forward?"

Shepard considered, and chose.

* * *

><p>The Harbinger loomed tall, before suddenly toppling forward. Even as it fell, a figure re-materialized on its back, bringing it to the ground. Harbinger did not even have a chance to push itself up before a shotgun was shoved to the back of it's head, and fired.<p>

"Shepard. Glad you listened to Taylor," the Butcher said. While his timely destruction of a Harbinger was welcome, there was no trust.

"Butcher. Glad your dogs didn't turn on my men afterwards."

"Taylor's a good man, you know that. But enough: you're close to the node now. I'm busy holding their scuttling efforts from it, so you need to go in and grab the IFF."

"Is the Butcher really in a position where he needs someone's help?"

"Is Commander Shepard really in a position to refuse? Run along, little Spectre. The Big Dogs are busy doing what's necessary to save Humanity. I'll walk you home once you have the IFF."

With that the Butcher cloaked and stepped away, returning to the fight.

* * *

><p>"EDI, I have the Reaper IFF."<p>

"Good. Commander, signs show Collector systems returning to operational order. They are regaining control of the ship."

"Bugs work fast," conceded Grunt. "They'll be swarming us with numbers soon enough."

"Not if we get out of here first."

"Shepard, Butcher. I heard that. All remaining Cerberus commandos are tasked with screening you, but a lot of Collectors are going to get through regardless. We need to get you out of here ASAP. I'll provide support."

"You think I'll accept your help?" Shepard asked.

"I'm not giving you an option," the Butcher returned. "Getting that IFF off this ship is the priority. That means you are the priority."

"The man is a villain, but his actions are sincere," Samara conceded. "We need not fear him for now."

"Glad the Asari mall cop agrees. Now move, Shepard!"

* * *

><p>"Our shuttle is in sight, Commander!" Tali exclaimed.<p>

"Is the other team recovered?" Shepard asked.

"They just got back on the Normandy," Joker confirmed. "Now get your butts here too! The ship's almost done powering up, and if those weapon systems come online we're toast!"

"Normandy, leave now! We'll make a FTL jump with the Kodiak and meet up with you at the rendezvous point!" Shepard ordered.

"Roger that, Commander. See you in a few hours."

"Jacob, Miranda, are our teams recovered?" the Butcher asked, a short distance behind.

"Not all of them: two squads are pinned down five hundred meters away. Should we go out for them?"

"Negative. They fell behind, they die. Withdraw with who you have."

"Understood, Commander. See you on the other side."

Shepard stared at the Butcher. "You'd leave your own men behind?"

"Of course," the Butcher said. "They're dead men anyway: most of them would be overrun by the time we could reinforce them."

"Typical Cerberus," Tali spat. "No loyalty amongst thieves."

The Butcher rolled his eyes. "Look space gypsy, they knew the risks when they signed on, and they understand the reasons why. We go after them, not only are they mostly dead anyway, this entire force is risked. And if this force is lost, the mission will fail. And I will not fail the mission. Now, are we going to leave or not?"

"We?" Shepard asked.

"Yes, we," the Butcher answered. "You have a ship. I need a ship. You doubtless have questions. I have answers. We need to have a discussion. Quid pro quo."

"This vorcha-shit leaves his own clan to die, and now wants to save his own skin? Are you just going to let that go, Shepard?" Grunt asked.

Shepard chose. "No," Shepard said coldly, as the team brought up its weapons. "I won't. He can stay."

The Butcher startled, then rolled his eyes. "Fools," he muttered, but kept his distance, even as the sound of approaching husks came closer.

Shepard and the team climbed into the Kodiak… and then the Butcher sprinted towards them. Shepard's shots hit, but were blocked by kinetic barriers even as the shuttle's doors closed. As the shuttle began to rise, the last glimpse of the landing pad was of the Butcher leaping towards the shuttle, Husks reaching at his heels. A notable 'thump' hit the side of the shuttle.

"Get us out of here," Shepard ordered. "And lose the debris."

Soon the shuttle accelerated to faster than light speeds, leaving the Collector Cruiser behind. For a few short seconds, the Kodiak Shuttle blue shifted… and then emerged in Dark Space outside of the solar system.

"Glad that's over," Shepard said, breathing a sigh of relief.

Then a fist began knocking on the door from the outside.

* * *

><p><em>End Collector Cruiser Recording<br>_

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

Yes, that fist belongs to the Butcher. The next chapter is a long overdue chat with Cerberus.

As you can probably decipher, the mission is a raid on the Collector Ship, in which Cerberus is an unexpected ally. On your way to the IFF, you see Cerberus fighting and holding the Collectors back. Even if you fire at them they won't shoot back, but doing so leaves you with more Collectors to fight. On the way back, the Collectors are overwhelming the Cerberus attack, but the Butcher is playing escort. He's still unkillable: even if you do shoot him, he just stealth-cloaks away and leaves the fight for a time.

The Collector Cruiser introduces the squad-role mechanic as well. While this case is low-risk, low-reward (no character deaths for failure, only more enemies for Shepard to fight), it introduces the role of team leader and tech specialist. The remaining story missions will also feature squad assignments. At this phase, of course, it's impossible to have many Loyalty Missions under your belt, and non-loyal squadmates don't succeed as a matter of course. Potential success, potential failure depending on how Shepard has developed the team.


	11. Interrogating the Butcher

I do not own Mass Effect.

* * *

><p>Mass Effect 2: Lanius<p>

* * *

><p><em>Begin Butcher Interrogation Recording<br>_

* * *

><p>The Butcher was disarmed, hogtied, his kinetic barriers stripped and watched by three of the deadliest warriors in the galaxy who held him at gunpoint…<p>

…and he was smiling. Pleasantly.

"Thank god for Mass Effect envelopes, eh Commander?" the Butcher asked. "A few inches lower, and parts of me would have been left behind. Then you would have missed out on the offer of a lifetime."

"Already have IFF. What use for you now?" Mordin asked. "Cooperation? Unlikely."

"You have an IFF. What do you intend to do with it?" the Butcher asked. "Slap it on your ship? Cruise through the Omega 4 relay? Take on the Collectors yourself?"

"More or less. Study it for any Reaper tricks while we're at it," Shepard said nonchalantly.

"Clever, Commander, but you won't find it. It's too advanced, too adaptive, and most importantly incomplete: the entire IFF itself is just a part of the equation, and trying to get through any relay using just the IFF is… messy. You need the Vaccine. It's another device that completes the effect of the IFF, and has a counter-virus to allow full transit through the relays."

"And you claim to have it?" asked Shepard.

"On me? No. Willing to trade it for my safe return to Cerberus? Yes."

"Cerberus presence on the Derilect Reaper explained: were salvaging the Vaccine and IFF," Legion concluded. "Query: why not take Reaper IFF as well?"

The Butcher shrugged. "We tried, but then, and you'll get a laugh out of this, someone decided that a dead Reaper without a Mass Effect core was a good idea. Not naming any names, mind you, but if it hadn't been for them we could be on the far side of the Omega Relay by now." He gave a mocking smile.

Shepard had been watching, and came to a conclusion. Shepard stepped forward. "You survived. You wanted to give answers. Start talking." A push was given for good measure, but the Butcher didn't seem to mind.

"It's what I'm here for... within reason. What first?"

"If Cerberus isn't just working for the Collectors, what is Cerberus's goal in all this?"

"The defense, preservation, and advancement of Humanity, at any costs. We are Human survivalists, Human advocates, and Human development agencies all in one."

"Yet Cerberus abducts and performs torture experiments on Humans," Mordin countered. "Abducts colonies."

"Correction: Cerberus performs exploratory research on Humans in pursuit of greater discoveries. You're a scientific salarian, Doctor. Did you know that one of the key ingredients of medigel is a synthesized derivative of Thresher Maw acid?"

Shepard interrupted with a punch. "Nothing justifies Akuze," Shepard snarled.

The Butcher rolled his neck, popping his shoulder. "Your understanding of Akuze is imperfect and quite frankly biased, Commander. But it's clear you're emotionally invested, so why don't we go on with the next question?"

"Why was Cerberus working for the Reapers and Collectors?"

"At the start, we didn't know about the Reapers," the Butcher said. "We didn't approach the Collectors, they approached us. They wanted to take advantage of the Cerberus network rather than fight us, so they sought to co-op us. They offered great amounts of Collector Technology in exchange for Human Terminus colonies. It was only later we saw the husk technology and realized the Reaper connection."

"And you accepted their offer?" queried Legion. "A pro-Human group agreeing to do substantial harm to human groups is… illogical."

"The alternative was someone else being approached, not that the colonies wouldn't be abducted. Maybe the Batarians, maybe Terminus pirates or a merc band. If we did it, we could use that technology for the right species and insure that the Colonies were left in a way to be reclaimed by the Alliance."

"That's why Freedom's Progress had the mechs left activated," Shepard realized. "Only the Human manufacturers, and Human authorities, could turn them off. You were ensuring the colony would fall back into Human hands."

The Butcher nodded. "No reason to let looters and quarians loot the colonies," he said. "Anyone else the Collectors approached wouldn't have. Nor would they have cared why the Collectors were acting… and they would have been even less interested in stopping them. Can you tell me the Batarians would have tried to get you the Reaper IFF and Vaccine?"

"The probabilities are... unlikely," Legion conceded.

"Classic undercover justification," Mordin mused. "Crime occurs regardless: individual actor irrelevant to happening, but right actor could bring eventual justice."

"But why would the Collectors approach a Human supremacist group to attack Humans?" Shepard asked.

"Using a Human group has advantages," the Butcher explained. "Council, Alliance, and Terminus reactions to missing Human colonies are much different when the perpetrators are human and not, say, Batarians. What the Terminus would tolerate, and what the Alliance can do politically, change. One aspect of using Cerberus is the usual Terminus culprits are genuinely uninvolved, but is still blamed by the Council. That contributes to tensions, which make it harder for the Council or Alliance to intervene... though an intervention itself would spark a Terminus conflict as well. Add to that that if they employed us they wouldn't have to fight us, and the Collectors thought it was a win-win-win." He paused. "Really, though, they seem to think of us as fanatics not inclined to be rational."

"You _are_ fanatics not inclined to be rational," Legion said.

"Maybe so, tin can, but we're a different sort of fanatic. Our irrationality got us in the position to help you, didn't it? The Collectors believed we would take some sort of 'greater value' view, and tried to lead us on about how they only wanted the independent colonies and that they had no designs on the Alliance itself. They don't exactly have much respect for organic races." He rolled his eyes. "You just have to look at their ship to see the lie. A vessel that size is justified for only one planet: Earth. They were probably going to 'betray' us soon, but we beat them to the punch."

"Why did you not just betray them from the start?" Shepard asked. "Agree, and then call in a strike force from the Alliance about a pirate attack? Cerberus can knock off Admirals: surely it has the influence."

"It was determined we had to figure out why they wanted Humans, and not just stop them at the first opportunity. We needed to investigate: what if they had more than one Cruiser? How did the Omega 4 relay work? Why did they want Human populations in the first place?"

"And…?" Shepard prompted. The Butcher frowned, but his glare was aimed at no one in the shuttle.

"They only have one Cruiser, but it's tougher than anything short of a dreadnaught in the Human fleet. We still don't know why they want Humans. We haven't been able to breach the Omega 4 Relay, and all attempts at smuggling agents in have failed. We've spent the last two years investigating and doing the devil's work, Commander, and tens of millions have died to get us to the point where we learned what we were looking for with the IFF and Vaccine." A frown. "Yes, I'm bitter."

"What is Cerberus doing with the Collector Technology it receives?" Shepard can ask.

"Using it. Studying it. Selectively distributing it to relevant pro-Human interests while hiding where it came from. I'm a fighting man, Commander, not an economist, but I have a feeling that the next decade will be a good one to invest in Human corporations and the Alliance economy. Call it a hunch."

"Was Cerberus involved in my death?" Shepard asked.

"No. Or at least I wasn't aware, and I tend to be informed about this sort of thing. I doubt my Boss signed off on it either: he's something of a fan of yours."

"Really? I wouldn't mind indulging him if he wanted a meeting so bad. We could… talk."

The Butcher barked a laugh. "I doubt you'd get much out of him. He's pretty illusive."

"Now, I think I've answered your questions?" the Butcher replied after the session was done.

"Cerberus was working for the Collectors in order to stop them? That about right?"

"I think I said a bit more than that, but close enough."

"Then what is Cerberus's intention going forward?"

"To wipe the Collectors off the face of the galaxy," the Butcher said with conviction. "Murder, genocide, ethnic cleansing, I don't care what you call it. We're going to make sure they they pay for what they've done, and we're going to make sure they can never do it again. After that?" He shrugs. "Prepare for the Reapers. Use our influence for Humanity's survival. If we survive, then we'll see what shape Humanity is in compared to everyone else."

"I mean specifically. What is your plan?"

"I won't tell you, Commander. It's one of those that if you knew it in advance, your reaction might give it away. Even if you wouldn't be opposed to it, I don't trust you enough to fill you in. Too much risk of a leak getting out, or for you to take issue and get a lot of good humans killed in some short-sighted moralistic objection. Any delay allows the Collector plans to advance."

"You aren't leaving until I get an answer I like."

"If you want a lie, I can lie. I assume you want the truth. All I will tell you, Commander, is that the first part of this plan involves trading me for the Vaccine. This is conditional: if you don't, we have backup plans. Maybe they will work. Maybe not. Maybe this plan will fail. But this is a test for you, Shepard. My boss wants to see if you really have what it takes to do what's best for Humanity once you're no longer completely blind. If you don't… we have no further use for you, or you for us, and I was always going to be the first to deliver the message one way or the other."

"You intended to be captured?"

"Jacob and Miranda both volunteered, but I wouldn't trust them to you. I don't send my people anywhere I'm not willing to go myself. Release me and get the Vaccine. Don't and hope some other opportunity arises. Your choice, Commander.."

"He poses a false dilemma: Cerberus can always hand over Vaccine later, if it truly exists and is not a bluff," Mordin pointed out. "He's dangerous, Commander: letting him go simply means facing him later."

"His irrationality is a valid consideration," Legion countered. "We are not dealing with conventionally logical beings in Cerberus: if they were, they would likely not have chosen this path. Regardless, the delays could allow Collectors an advantage."

"So what's it going to be, Commander? Call my people, or not?" Shepard faced a choice.

"I will… not let you go," Shepard said. "I think you're bluffing, trying to save your own skin."

"Is this it? Even after what Cerberus put on the line for you?"

"Yes," chose Shepard. "If Cerberus wants to help, it can be brought to heel and give me the Vaccine anyway… if it exists at all. You're the only one who's mentioned such a thing, and you could be lying. If Cerberus doesn't want to play by my rules, it won't play at all."

"Final chance, Commander. There are events already in motion, events of which you are not aware. Are prepared to accept those consequences?"

"Yes," chose Shepard. "You'll be arrested, handed over to the Alliance for trial and interrogation," Shepard chose again. "You can tell them whatever you want then, before they hang you again. Properly, this time."

"A pity," the Butcher said. "I really don't see what my Boss saw in you. Goodbye, Shepard." He clenched his teeth, and a snap was heard.

"Suicide pill!" Mordin recognized, but the Butcher was already dead.

* * *

><p>===Critical Mission Failure===<p>

There is a vision.

Shepard at the helm of the Normandy, the letters 'IFF' visible on the galaxy map. A flash, and the Collector Cruiser is looming over it. Collectors are in the Normandy: collector swarms have paralyzed Joker in his chair. Harbinger faces down members of Shepard's team in the engineering section. A flash forward as the Collector Cruiser flies toward the Omega 4 relay. Members of Shepard's team and crew lay in Collector Pods. On a dissection table, only the back of Shepard's head is visible. Kelly Chambers gives a dying scream as her body blackens and dissolves behind a bloody pane.

There is a final sequence. On the Citadel, a Reaper stands over the Council chambers. Its texture is like Sovereign's, but its form is different, if impossible to discern. The shadow of an appendage looms over the Council, who look behind the Citadel Tower into a field of blinding white. And suddenly there is blackness, the light replaced with a Reaper. And another. And another.

The end has come.

===Critical Mission Failure===

* * *

><p><em>End Butcher Interrogation Recording<br>_

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

The Butcher is the man of non-standard game overs. Yeah, you can kill him here, but there's a time and place for everything... and this isn't it. The non-standard game over is mostly cribbed from the Arrival DLC. Naturally if you chose to let him go, you'd get the Vaccine to avoid the IFF trap (which, in Lanius, is too advanced even for EDI despite foreknowledge).

And thus Cerberus's role is explained. A lot of the questions asked here by Shepard would be the left-side of the dialogue wheel sort.

Please give thoughts in the review.


	12. Terminus Consensus

I do not own Mass Effect.

* * *

><p>Mass Effect 2: Lanius<p>

* * *

><p><em>Begin Terminus Consensus Briefing<br>_

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you let him get away, Commander," Jack criticized. "We had him! And for what? A transmitted data file?"<p>

"For a better chance at winning," Shepard countered. "I couldn't prove he was telling the truth, but I couldn't prove he wasn't. I couldn't take the risk that he wasn't."

"I hate Cerberus as much as anyone, but the Commander's right," Garrus agreed. "Cerberus isn't quite what we thought. I'm not saying they're good, but we're on the same side on this one."

"Or at least have the same enemy," Shepard said. "I think it's time I talked with the Shadow Broker in regards to our next plan. You two get cleaned up."

"Commander," they echoed.

* * *

><p>When the QEM system activated, the Broker was already present.<p>

"Commander," the Yahg greeted. "Congratulations: I read the report your AI sent me. It seems that Cerberus's Vaccine is legitimate: though we found and removed a few spyware programs, without it the Reapers could have seized control of EDI and the entire ship. Your caution was wise."

"Yeah, well, I didn't have much of a choice," Shepard said, but the Broker shook his head.

"We always have a choice, Shepard. Failure is simply a consequence, no different from success. Only the indoctrinated can claim to lack free will."

"Enough: now is not the time. While EDI goes over the IFF and Vaccine, we need to decide our next step. Is there any reason we shouldn't simply cross the Omega 4 Relay once we're clear?"

"Yes, Commander: odds."

"Long odds have never stopped me before."

"True, but there are long odds you have to overcome, and long odds which you can remove from the equation. Then there are the odds of consequences. When Cerberus sent the Vaccine, they also sent something else: what they were able to hack from the Collector Cruiser about the Collector's defenses. Combined with EDI's own recovered data, we have constructed a rough overview of the Collector's defenses. " A hologram of a space station popped up.

"The Collectors are focused around a single base that serves as their research laboratories, manufacturing centers, cloning facilities, any everything else they need. Buffered by immense mass effect fields, it endures in the Galactic Core, where no planets are viable."

"But the Collector Base itself is not a military position. Any foe that could travel the Relay in number could simply overwhelm the defenders. Instead, the Collectors rely almost entirely on external defenses. The Omega Relay has nearly a 99.999998% success rate at killing all transit traffic from the start. A debris field from the ruins of failed voyages produces another barrier. But most notably, the Collectors have their Cruiser, and a number of small fighter-drones with high-powered direct-energy weapons. Those beams would bypass Kinetic Barriers and carve into a cruiser's hull with ease."

"How many are we talking about? Dozens? Hundreds?"

"Since the Collectors have had at least fifty thousand years to construct as many as they want… billions, potentially. Millions, easily. But given the size of the safe-zone, unless there are significant numbers stored and maintained in the base itself, we are probably looking at between a few hundred to thousands."

"We'd need an armada to take those on!"

"Not necessarily: the Collectors favor offensive power and numbers over endurance, and according to Cerberus schematics these Oculi should be vulnerable even to infantry weapons. Guardian batteries would devastate them."

"Still, the Normandy isn't equipped to handle that sort of fight. We'll need support."

"Which brings us to the next case for delay. Commander, how familiar are you with Terminus politics?"

"Only enough to know that it's a mess."

"An accurate summation. As you've no doubt gathered, Terminus has no unifying government. But it does have a capital: Omega, besides being strategically and economically placed in the Mass Relay network, is a recognized neutral zone where the tyrants, corporations, and everyone else of note in the Terminus comes to make deals and organize against the Council. Under Aria's rule, Omega has not only become the dark economic heart of the Terminus, but also the soul as well. Agreements there carry weight. And in about a month, the Terminus Conclave that convenes every four years will meet again. Terminus understandings and divisions of power for the next four year will be wheeled, dealed, and made."

"And how does this apply to the Collectors?"

"Because the Human colony abductions are the dominating issue entering into this meeting. Because as the Alliance and Council's notice of the situation grows, so does the popular call to intervene in the Terminus to defend the colonies. After your success on Horizon, the colony abductions could not be ignored in favor of the Geth War any longer. If the Council or Alliance intervene without permission, the Terminus will respond in fear and retaliate. All of Council and Terminus space would be at war with each other, and soon the Collectors would be forgotten..."

"And free to profit from the chaos."

"You yourself discovered the Reapers employ divide and conquer tactics in their invasion. This is merely the same in regards to politics. The Collector's targets and timing were not coincidence. If you delay your assault, our agents will influence the direction of the meeting: with our influence, we may shift the Conclave to allow a limited task force to cross the Omega Relay and resolve our problem. If the Omega Conclave permits it, an Alliance intervention would not spark a war."

"You can do that? Convince the Terminus to allow a Council Fleet to intervene?"

"Not easily, but yes. It is likely that once we spend our influence, we will not be able to do so again for some time."

"We'll have to make it count," Shepard understood.

"There is another matter of concern: Cerberus. Though the group has always maintained influence on the station, the Cerberus presence in Omega has accelerated in recent weeks. We have sources that have tracked Cerberus smuggling in men and material, and seen increased activity across the station."

"They're planning something. What?"

"We do not know: it's likely that what our agents have discovered is only the tip of an iceberg, and that the true scope of effort remains hidden. Though it pains us to admit it, the Cerberus network is exceptionally well hidden: our Order values the high secrets of states, the hidden truths of public figures. Cerberus thrives in low-profile actions that are rarely noticed, and hides at the lowest levels that our recruits find unglamorous. We are particularly ill-suited against them until more of our disciples place more value on such discovery, or other efforts are it is, however, is likely to be related to the Conclave."

"I understand. You pull your strings, and keep an eye out for Cerberus and the Collectors. I'll continue refining my team, and do anything else that needs doing."

"Agreed, Commander. When you are finished and ready to wait for the Conclave, contact me: our agents will be able to host you until the Conclave starts. Careful, Commander: the fate of the Terminus is also the fate of the galaxy. Don't advance if you aren't ready.

* * *

><p><em>End Terminus Consensus Briefing<br>_

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

Thus ends Act 2, more or less. What follows next is the 'lull' before the climax. Having resolved the Cerberus-Collector connection, and a plan for crossing the Omega Relay, Shepard is free to take on loyalty missions.

Cerberus's role in the narrative has shifted from 'unquestioned antagonist' to 'co-belligerent.' In Act One, Cerberus was antagonistic as the instigator in the recruitment missions, attacking Shepard or Shepard's recruit, with the climax being Horizon. Act 2 saw the gradual transition: _Shepard_ was the aggressor in Samara and Thane's recruitment, and Cerberus was entirely irrelevant in Tali's. Cerberus was modestly antagonistic at the end of the Derelict Reaper, but only by chance and not even in a fire fight. By the Collector Cruiser and end of Act Two, Cerberus refused to fight you at all: Shepard's (admittedly forced) deal with the Butcher underscores that fact. Shepard never becomes allies with the group, but Cerberus is not the villain. For most of the loyalty missions to come, Cerberus is not an antagonistic force.

As the attention switches to the Collectors, so to does it to the Suicide Mission. Only, in _Lanius_, the Suicide Mission is never presented as such: while companions can die, that's just part of the job. Rather than a one-ship Suicide Mission, the struggle against the Collectors is cast as a looming conflict involving the great powers. The Broker's plan also brings in the Terminus and Citadel space politics that have played in the background so far, and helps continue the actual role of the Terminus in the ME2 plot. Granted, that role comes in later in the story, but it is still relevant.

The Terminus Conclave might be thought of as a UN of the Terminus, to the Citadel Space's Security Council. Weaker, more divided, less controlling or organized... but having a weight of its own on Terminus affairs. It doesn't set down or enforce the rules for the Terminus to play by, but it's the meeting ground where the Terminus pecking order is established and agreements remade.

The next few updates will focus on the Loyalty Missions in abstract. Unable to write dialogue for all of them, summaries and analysis of them will be provided instead.


	13. Loyalty Mission: Kasumi

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect. This applies for the entire fic.

* * *

><p>Mass Effect 2: Lanius<p>

* * *

><p>Loyalty Mission: Kasumi<p>

* * *

><p>Donovan Hock, a wealthy Cerberus patron, has acquired the Greybox… and intends to use the secrets within to blackmail the Alliance with the threat of triggering a war. Cerberus sends Jacob Taylor to secure the Greybox, or at least deny it to Hock.<p>

Recognizing Shepard at the party, Jacob steals a dance with Kasum and offers his help in the heist. He can't break into the box on his own, but Cerberus would rather the box fall into Commander Shepard (who is reliably Alliance) rather than remain with Hock. Offering his help, and threatening to expose Shepard's disguise if Shepard refuses to work together, Jacob joins as a temporary squad member for the mission. When Kasumi jumps onto Hock's gunship and hacks it, forcing it to crash, its Jacob who saves her by using his biotics to pull her to safety and catches her… though doing so allows Shepard to hold him at gunpoint and try to take Jacob prisoner. Jacob escapes (either let go by Shepard in gratitude for the help, or his escape enabled by Kasumi as thanks), afterwards Shepard is faced with the decision of what to do with the Greybox.

* * *

><p>Mission Choice:<p>

* * *

><p>Kasumi's mission offers two choices, the first being a feint to affect the player for the second, real choice.<p>

The first choice is whether to try and take Jacob prisoner. After Jacob saves Kasumi and Hock is dead, Shepard has Jacob at gunpoint. Out of gratitude for the assistance, and for not betraying them in the mission, Shepard can let Jacob go free (Paragon), or 'merely' take Jacob prisoner over Kasumi's protests (Renegade). If Shepard tries to take Jacob prisoner, Kasumi subverts this by enabling Jacob to escape (letting Jacob run off while watching the prisoner), her own debt of gratitude to the Cerberus Operative.

Regardless, Jacob escapes.

The second choice is the decision of whether to destroy the Greybox. The Paragon decision is to let Kasumi keep the box, at the risk of the box contents leaking in the future. The Renegade decision is to destroy the box, at the cost of Kasumi's loyalty.

* * *

><p>Analysis:<p>

* * *

><p>The double-choice segment is intended to anger the player's emotions and wound pride, using an inconsequential dilemma to frame a significant one. Though Jacob is by far the most sympathetic Cerberus operative, the paragon option of simply letting Jacob go free would not be embraced by everyone. Some people wouldn't like Jacob, others might not have played the Collector Cruiser yet and still think of Cerberus as the True Enemy. Kasumi, however, is independent of Shepard's will, and she will pay off her debt to Jacob by letting him escape even if the player doesn't want him to. In the sense of Jacob's fate, the choice is a false dilemma.<p>

On its own, the Greybox is a conventional feel good vs. be safe dilemma. Since Kasumi's loyalty is the basis of the mission, and Kasumi wants to keep the Greybox, it has a 'right' answer in that keeping the box is the only way to keep her loyalty. Since Kasumi is a witty, charming, sympathetic character, it's natural to want to help her.

But it's the context of the first choice that helps shape the second one. If you let Jacob go like Kasumi wanted beforehand, you might believe that alone would be enough for her loyalty, and find keeping the Greybox one risk too many to take. But if you tried to take Jacob prisoner, Kasumi's subversion in letting Jacob escape would incite you: players would (reasonably) feel betrayed by Kasumi, and wish to retaliate. With arguments like 'She wasn't loyal to me after I helped her,' they then lose any/all sympathy for her and want to punish her. Thus destroying the Greybox is not only a matter of galactic security… it's also revenge against someone who betrayed your trust after you helped them. (Even though, if you think about it, Jacob helped her to. She owes both of you.)

The two-choice design, in a sense, is intended to incite the emotions to convince the player NOT to get Kasumi's loyalty.

* * *

><p>Points of Note:<p>

* * *

><p>Kasumi is pretty ambivalent to Cerberus from the start, but her loyalty mission really establishes a playful, if largely one sided, attraction between herself and Jacob.<p>

Jacob, while older in canon, is more like Anderson than Zaeed: not young, but not 'grandpa' either. At the party he's cast as a James Bond figure of sorts, especially when he steals Kasumi for a dance in order to offer his deal.

Shepard is always suspicious of Jacob and Cerberus, but the tone of hostility is mitigated somewhat after the Collector Cruiser when it becomes apparent Cerberus isn't the real enemy. Before, however, Shepard makes clear that it's only for the sake of the Greybox and Kasumi that they don't shoot Jacob out of hand.

Jacob's escape involves him jumping off the landing platform and falling to the jungle below, using his biotics to slow his fall. This is something of a running meme for how Jacob always survives: when in doubt, Jacob jumps/falls/is shot off a ledge and uses his 'biotic parachute' to live another day.

Kasumi is not angry with Shepard if the players decides to destroy the Greybox, especially if she let Jacob escape beforehand. Kasumi's lack of loyalty isn't about animosity, but a lack of closure that prevents her from focusing.


	14. Loyalty Mission: Garrus

I do not own Mass Effect.

* * *

><p>Mass Effect 2: Lanius<p>

* * *

><p>Loyalty Mission: Garrus<p>

* * *

><p>Still shaken by the loss of his team, Garrus has fixated on getting revenge against the Butcher. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, Garrus wants to take away the Butcher's team, just like the Butcher took away his. When the Broker finds that the Cerberus trio will be contacting a Cerberus operation on the Citadel, code named 'Fade', Garrus sees his opportunity.<p>

What follows is, to put it nicely, troubling. Fade turns out to be Harkin, turned by the Butcher into a Cerberus asset and using his C-SEC knowledge to smuggle Cerberus throughout the Citadel. Seeing the Butcher and his team, Garrus initiates a running battle through the Citadel: not simply a warehouse, but chasing the Butcher's team and Fade through civilian sections as well. Somewhat like the Lair of the Shadow Broker pursuit of Vasir, the revenge-driven Garrus and Shepard fight Cerberus in a running gun battle through stores, hallways, an elevator battle as both sides fire at eachother from elevators running up parallel to eachother, and even a china shop. If you're classy.

The closer the gap narrows, and the more Cerberus operatives killed as the Butcher flees, the more fixated Garrus becomes… and the more he puts innocent civilians in danger. The pursuit goes into increasingly populated areas as Cerberus flees towards the docks, and Garrus takes riskier and riskier gambits in order to hurt Cerberus: blowing up gas tanks, sealing off sections of the station, even sabotaging a moving vehicle to crash. The more Garrus risks, the greater he's able to press the Butcher. Eventually Garrus jumps across a high-speed air-road where air-cars are going hundreds of miles an hour, just to get a short cut to cut them off.

Jacob and Miranda are both shot by Garrus in the middle of the shipping docks after Garrus has managed to set up in. Rather than kill them, however, Garrus wounds them with gut shots… and leaves them in the open, as bait to draw out the Butcher who he knows is watching. When Shepard arrives, Garrus is taunting the Butcher through the building's speakers about how his subordinates will bleed out while he does nothing. Complete with 'do you remember how you murdered my team?' moments, Garrus is very much falling to the dark side until the Butcher figures out where Garrus is and manages to knock him off his perch.

A boss fight against the Butcher follows, with the Butcher playing vanguard to provide Jacob and Miranda time to escape. When the Butcher goes down, hurt, it looks like Garrus is at last in position to kill the Butcher… until Jacob and Miranda return to save the Butcher. Using their biotics to throw around shipping containers in a barricade, they manage to pull the Butcher out and make their escape. This infuriates Garrus, and he vents how it's not right that he was unable to save his team, while the Butcher was saved by his.

When Shepard and Garrus pursue, they see the last of a few Cerberus shuttles lifting off to flee. Garrus sees the opportunity to activate the Citadel defenses and shoot the Cerberus shuttles down at risk of debris raining on the civilian sectors… and Shepard is faced with the choice of stopping Garrus or not.

* * *

><p>Mission Choice:<p>

* * *

><p>As a number of Cerberus shuttles are escaping, Garrus wants to bring the Citadel defense turrets online to shoot them down. Doing so, however, threatens the Wards from the debris. Stopping Garrus is the Paragon action: helping or encouraging him to hurt Cerberus is Renegade. While one shuttle is destroyed if you encourage him, at the cost of debris killing innocents, the Broker informs you after the mission that the Butcher and his team get away regardless.<p>

The 'right' choice for loyalty depends on Garrus's ME1 development. If you never did his personal mission in ME1, or never recruited him, both options will gain his loyalty. If you did the Doctor Saleon mission, however, ONLY the same alignment option will gain his loyalty, or else Garrus suffers counter-alignment confusion.

If you Paragon-ized Garrus in ME1, convincing him to follow the rules and do things right, then encouraging his impulsive revenge troubles him. The civilian deaths haunt him, and Garrus questions how you could let him do such a thing. If you Renegade-d Garrus in ME1, letting the Butcher's ships go just won't get out of his mind, and he snaps at you how you could have let the Butcher go, after what you taught him in the past. Unloyal Garrus not only questions himself, but also Shepard for the perceived inconsistency in what you taught Garrus.

* * *

><p>Analysis:<p>

* * *

><p>Garrus's loyalty mission still revolves around his rashness and desire for revenge. Instead of beating up Harkin, however, it manifests in increasing public endangerment… and instead of ignoring the ME1 development, Garrus can only find closure (and be considered loyal) if his ME2 resolution corresponds with what he took away from Doctor Saleon.<p>

Keeping Garrus loyal depends on understanding his impulsive nature, and preventing him from doing something he'd regret later. A Renegade Garrus will thank you for understanding how he had to hurt Cerberus, because (even after the Collector Cruiser) they're still a public threat that outweighs the collateral damage. A Paragon Garrus will thank you for keeping him from doing something he'd regret. Loyal Garrus recognizes his limitation in his impulsiveness, but has renewed faith in Shepard. The end-mission choice is about what Garrus needs, not what Garrus wants... though what Garrus needs for closure, and what Shepard wants to do, are two different things. Garrus may be influenced by Shepard, but players who are inconsistent between ME1 and ME2 will find Garrus not responding to their will.

The Butcher is the object of Garrus's hatred, and the Butcher's team is Garrus's means to the end. Obvious parallels are obvious, but the scene in which Garrus has Jacob and Miranda in his sights, able to kill them but using them as bait, is definitely meant to draw parallels between the Butcher and Garrus at his worst.

Garrus reflect on the Butcher as well. That despite what Garrus thought he know about how Cerberus worked, the Butcher fought for his team whileJacob and Miranda came back for the Butcher. Garrus accepts that the Butcher was simply a better leader than he was as ArchAngel, rather than Garrus being poor. If Loyal, Garrus is able to accept and move past it, even though the Butcher didn't die. If unloyal, Garrus's faith in Shepard is also shaken.

* * *

><p>Points of Note:<p>

* * *

><p>This is the first of a precious few missions in which the Butcher and Cerberus can be utterly, without qualification or punishment, be beaten to a pulp. In most cases the Butcher and Cerberus withdraw in good order, when they choose to do so: Shepard may repel them in the firefight, but they have their escape preplanned. Here, that's gone: Garrus is on the pursuit, and the Cerberus trio only survives by the power of unexpected camaraderie, and by the skin of their teeths.<p>

The Butcher should surprise Garrus, and even the player, by saving his team, and likewise surprised when the Butcher team's returns. Garrus could be taunting Jacob and Miranda that the Butcher has abandoned them to save his own skin. After beating the Butcher, Garrus would taunt the Butcher that his team is gone.

Basically, Garrus is bitter and vengeful as hell, to a worrying degree. He _really_ hates the Butcher.

Harkin gets killed on the Cerberus shuttle if you blow it up, I suppose. Fade makes a good Cerberus asset, but has little other relevance to _Lanius_.


	15. Loyalty Mission: Jack

I do not own Mass Effect.

* * *

><p>Mass Effect 2: Lanius<p>

* * *

><p>Loyalty Mission: Jack<p>

* * *

><p>Jack returns to the Teltin facility, looking to blow the long dormant facility up. What she thought she knew, and what really happened, however, are different. Teltin facility is lined with restored computers and recordings… and that Jack was not as alone as she thought.<p>

Miranda, who is now on Teltin for her own 'pilgrimage', is the one who's preserved the computer and records, leaving them as they are as a walk-through museum of sort. Miranda doesn't fight Jack, not this time, but is at the center of the facility: in order to get at her, Jack has to go through the past she doesn't quite remember.

What isn't changed is that Teltin was a rogue facility: that it had begun falsifying its reports to higher, that it was covering up its biotics and genetics research methods to the Alliance, and that Subject Zero was the unquestioned centerpiece of the biotics advancement program.

What is changed, however, is that biotics wasn't the only field of mad science. Genetics was another, and the centerpiece of the genetics program was Subject One… also known as the genetically perfect woman, also known as Miranda. During Teltin, Jack and Miranda were fellow victims, almost friends. Miranda's time in Project Teltin as an involuntary genetics/biotics experiment was just as bad, if not worse, than Jack's: Jack at least wasn't made to be rousingly attractive. Had they escaped together, however, they would have gone down the same paths.

The biggest difference in their fates, however, is that Jack was the stronger biotic. She was able to fight past the guards. Miranda wasn't. Jack didn't go back. Miranda was left behind, and taken for 'reconditioning.' And so was born an animosity, though Jack's memories don't remember the flight.

The story of Teltin doesn't end there, however. More of Miranda's own fate is revealed.

In the chaos of the riot and Jack's escape, the Alliance's notice was drawn to the Teltin facility. The Alliance, realizing something was wicked in their Black Ops program, sent someone they could rely on to set things straight. Someone reliable.

Sometime after Jack's escape, the Butcher led an Alliance force against Teltin facility. Even the Butcher was taken aback at what had been done, albeit more at the 'wasteful' and 'utterly inept' methodology behind it. After liberating all the children, including a young and clearly traumatized Miranda, the Butcher brought all the children into the room with the remaining Cerberus personnel taken prisoner. The Butcher asked the children what they thought should be done with them. To everyone's surprise, the younger Miranda says they should be spared. Miranda says they must have had a good reason to do what they did, and that what they did must have been for the best and should continue.

Recognizing it as Stockholm Syndrome, the Butcher kneels down and corrects Miranda by telling her that these people might have had good intentions, but were inept and wasteful and wrong in their means. Standing up, the Butcher shoots all the scientists execution-style in front of the children, before telling the children that they are all now free. As most of the children are taken away by Alliance soldiers, Miranda grabs the Butcher's hand and asks how they should have done things, and the Butcher says 'be better at it.' An Alliance soldier calls for the Butcher and says that Commander Hackett has a priority call coming through. The Butcher leaves to take it… and after he does, the younger Miranda follows after him rather than go with the other children.

At this time in the present, Jack and Shepard have made it to the center of the Teltin facility, where Miranda waits on the opposite side of a glass wall, the same wall that had always separated her and Jack during the project. Miranda reveals what happened afterwards: that as soon as she could she found Cerberus again and joined them, intent on making what they did as efficient and productive as possible. No more pointless cruelty, no more inefficiency or waste, in the pursuit of the cause... a cause Jack can't believe she would cling to. Separated by the barrier, Jack and Miranda can't fight, and Miranda leaves.

Jack is troubled by what she's learned. She had remembered that Miranda was a fellow subject, but had thought that Miranda had betrayed her during the escape to side with Cerberus. Now she realizes that it was she who left Miranda behind, and that Miranda's fate (and her own) would have been much different had Miranda also escaped… or had Jack failed to escape, and been freed by the Butcher. The parallels between herself and Miranda are unpleasant, but undeniable: Jack is torn between hating Miranda, who has tried to retake Jack for Cerberus for years, and pitying her as a fellow victim.

* * *

><p>Mission Choice:<p>

* * *

><p>Shepard can shape Jack's impression of Miranda going forward, by pushing her towards sympathy or total hatred. Without persuasion, Jack will rebel against Shepard's suggestion and pick the other option (meaning picking hatred makes sympathy). With persuasion, Jack will listen to Shepard directly.<p>

To promote sympathy and pity is Paragon. Shepard casts Miranda as a fellow victim, and even former friend. That Miranda has been just as shaped by her circumstances as Jack, and had Jack been the one recovered and Miranda free, that their life positions would have been reversed. If accepted, Jack will drop her hatred for Miranda: she still wants to stop Miranda, but also hopes that Miranda could be 'fixed.'

To promote hatred is Renegade. Shepard rejects environmental factors and tells Jack that the difference between her and Miranda is willpower: that Jack is strong enough to recognize that what Cerberus did was wrong, and that Miranda succumbed to their way of thinking. If accepted, Jack hates Miranda for being weak and submitting to Cerberus, and wants to kill her long-time rival once and for all.

This choice would carry over to how Jack and Miranda might interact if they cross paths in ME3.

* * *

><p>Analysis:<p>

* * *

><p>Heavy emphasis on narration and use of the data stations to slowly reveal the truth of the path. The journey to the heart of the facility, to Miranda, is obviously representative to the often unpleasant struggle to discover truths we have forgotten or never wished to learn. Clearly the jungle outside of the facility represents the darkness in mankind, and the museum-like arrangement of stations being Miranda's means of illuminating that darkness…<p>

Lit Snobbery aside, heavy emphasis on back story, not combat. Not just Jack's, but also Miranda's. Miranda is cast as a similar soul to Jack, just as shaped by circumstances beyond her control. The parallels are significant, and the nature of the rivalry/animosity between them is revealed. Jack feels/mis-remembers Miranda betrayed her for Cerberus: Miranda hates that Jack left her behind, even as Miranda suffered Stockholm Syndrome in regards to Cerberus. Miranda is clearly still affected by it, her loyalty to Cerberus (and the Butcher in particular) fueled by her need to make Teltin worth something, and while she can admit that what the Teltin scientists did was wrong she still seeks to validate their goals and herself by other methods.

On the Miranda side of things, the start of her involvement with the Butcher is established. A much younger Butcher was the one who rescued her and gave her direction. Still an Alliance patriot at the time, and still brutal, the Butcher's execution of the scientists in front of the children is supposed to raise mixed feelings in the player: righteous retribution without due process, something done for and to the children watching. For Miranda, the Butcher's conviction and directness shaped her views towards Cerberus, and towards him, ever after. From dialogue, it could be hinted at that Miranda views the Butcher with more than just normal respect: that she was happier when he joined Cerberus for more than his asset to the group. Teltin, and the execution video in particular, is one of the few times the Butcher can be cast as having anything close to a 'nice' side.

Teltin is the indisputable darkest part of Cerberus history, the rogue agency that no one in Cerberus makes excuses for. While the admissions of failure vary between 'it was just wrong' (Jacob) to 'it was inefficient and not worth the cost' (the Butcher), no one in the organization tries to defend it.

A final note of note is the fact that it was the Alliance military, with a younger Hackett involved, which shut down the Teltin facility. Or, in other words, Hackett has known about Cerberus, and its worst atrocity, for quite some time even before Kohaku.

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

Not much. People haven't raised points needing comment (things that won't be answered later, or are relevant), so not much to say.

I suppose it should be blatantly acknowledged that, as a foil for Shepard's dirty dozen, the Cerberus Trio make a point of not dying. A team of Shepard's caliber no more goes down in any given fight than Shepard's own people, even if that means daring escapes from danger. They are meant to roil the player in different ways, but that's rather the point of them as foils for most of the teammates. Jacob is the actually decent guy who brings out Kasumi's independence and Thane's own flaws. Miranda is Jack if Jack never escaped. And the Butcher is a Cerberus!Shepard without the name. They're supposed to annoy the player by not being crushed. Especially the Butcher who needles the player directly, like calling out most of us as we really are (more comfortable behind a computer than a rifle).

Which isn't to say they aren't beaten: it's just that victory (rather than a draw) is exceptional, rather than assumed. Scarcity is what makes it enjoyable: beating up the Butcher in Garrus's loyalty mission wouldn't mean as much if he was a chump who went down every fight.


	16. Loyalty Mission: Grunt

I do not own Mass Effect.

* * *

><p>Mass Effect 2: Lanius<p>

* * *

><p>Loyalty Mission: Grunt<p>

* * *

><p>Grunt's puberty ritual become mired in Krogan politics. As much of Grunt's loyalty mission is simply arena combat, there are few changes to the mission. What does change is the political context, and the involvement of Cerberus.<p>

Clan Gatatog under Uvenk is a major part of Clan Urdnot's ascending coalition. Whether as part of Wrex's breeding alliance or Wreave's war band, Gatatog was the first major clan that joined under Urdnot's banner and made the ascent possible. Second only to Urdnot, Clan Gatatog has been one of the biggest factors in the rise of Clan Urdnot… and now Uvenk seeks to put his clan as dominant.

To that end, Uvenk has made a secret pact with Cerberus, betraying intelligence and trading favors in exchange for Cerberus's help in manipulating events from the shadows. For its part, Cerberus is concerned with the rise of Urdnot: it fears a new Krogan Rebellions in the short-term if the hawkish Wreave unifies the Krogan, and the long-term power of the Krogan if Wrex manages to unify and reform them into a more effective but still aggressive culture. Cerberus sees Uvenk as less capable, and less dangerous, than either Wrex or Wreave, and so supports the inferior candidate in order to slow or stop the rise of a unified Krogan.

As Wrex or Wreave will share, a number of unfortunate occurrences have occurred to Clan Urdnot of late, making Uvenk's push for power more likely than ever. Grunt could tip the balance of power between Urdnot and Gatagog, and thus is significant. If he does well in the Rite, Urdnot benefits. If the tank-born dies, Gatagog will rise. Uvenk, therefore, calls in Cerberus to try and rig the Rite. Miranda and her subsection of Cerberus scientists hiding in the Tuchanka wastes answer the call.

Rather than mere wild animals, Grunt and Shepard fight waves of Cerberus science projects, modified Tuchankan beasts that Cerberus is testing as possible disposable shock troops (like the Rachni). Genetically and cybernetically advanced monsters are thrown at Shepard as a sort of 'weapon test,' all these beasts more dangerous than their natural cousins. The coup de grace is the end-result and crown Jewel of the Akuze Project: a Cerberus-controlled Thresher Maw.

After beating the trials, Uvenk meets Shepard and Grunt. Uvenk offers Grunt a place in Clan Gatagog, but the Cerberus involvement and the lack of honor in rigging the Trials is something of a deal breaker. Uvenk is beaten, abandoned by Cerberus, and from afar Miranda applauds Grunt as one genetic project to another. She laments that Uvenk and her project failed, but if this is after the Collector Cruiser she suggests that a unified Krogan may be better for fighting the Reapers. With that she leaves to begin the Cerberus evacuation of the cell that produced the monsters.

Back at the Urdnot Camp, Wrex or Wreave are in the middle of a bustle of activity as Clan Urdnot prepares for a fight. With Cerberus and Gatagog exposed, Urdnot is mobilizing… but because Clan Gatagog is already fleeing while Cerberus prepares to cover up their research, Urdnot can only chase after one, and can either capture the Cerberus facility mostly intact as the researchers flee, or cut off the Gatagog retreat. Shepard has the chance to weigh in.

* * *

><p>Mission Choice:<p>

* * *

><p>Should Clan Urdnot focus on the Cerberus cell, or catching Clan Gatagog?<p>

Clan Gatagog is a political rival, and significant obstacle to Urdnot's attempts to unify the Krogan. If Gatagog gets away, all of Urdnot's chief critics (traditionalists for Wrex, reformers for Wreave) will abandon Urdnot and side with Gatagog. Unifying the Krogan before the Reapers arrive will be impossible if Gatagog escapes.

Cerberus's Tuchanka Cell has made significant advances in taming and controlling Tuchanka beasts as shock troops, something lost to the Krogan since the last nuclear crash. While the scientists and the data can't be kept from fleeing off-world, the facility and the equipment and data inside could be captured intact if the Krogan are quick. Seizing the research before Cerberus scuttles it would give Urdnot an impressive asset in re-learning how to tame Tuchankan beasts.

Chasing Clan Gatagog is the Paragon option, as it focuses around building alliances with a unified Krogan. Chasing Cerberus is the Renegade option, focusing on seizing a tactical/strategic advantage at the cost of a broader alliance.

Ultimately, whichever target is pursued will be caught. While the style of execution will differ between Wrex and Wreave (Wrex is merciful towards Gatagog, Wreave wipes them out: Wrex looks broader uses for the tamed Urdnot beasts, Wreave treats them like war beasts), the Krogan will either unify or splinter and gain the Cerberus research.

* * *

><p>Analysis:<p>

* * *

><p>For all the context change, most of it would simply be inserted into the canonical dialogue and in the challenges, with Miranda also weighing in from afar about the nature of the tamed Tuchanka beasts. Most of the mission would play the same as in canon, with only the setting of the final choice being different.<p>

While the mission focuses around Grunt's initiation and expands the Krogan political context, it also gives three distinct insights into the Lanius Cerberus.

First is politics: specifically the Cerberus infiltration of alien politics. While it's easy to dismiss Uvenk as corrupt and an outlier, the more subtle manipulations of Cerberus in shaping foreign politics is worth noting. Without being detected until Shepard arrived, Cerberus was able to shape the politics of Krogan unification, potentially even ruining the prospect of unification. Add that to the known Cerberus infiltration of the Alliance, Illium, Omega, and other places yet to be revealed, and Cerberus begins to reveal itself as a conspiracy as much as a military force: the political manipulations of Cerberus are much less obvious, but no more real. Cerberus isn't 'just' a cancer in Human politics, but an influence in most species.

The second is the occasional success of Mad Science. While Cerberus failures in canon are plentiful, even exaggeratedly comedic, Lanius looks to cast Cerberus as having its own successes, even as an antagonistic force. In this case, an evolution of the shock-troop quest line of ME1. While the Rachni failed by being too intelligent, the Tuchankan beasts aren't. Though cybernetics and discovering lost Krogan science from before the apocalypse, Cerberus learns how to tame the ferocious beasts that make potent shock troops. While Shepard and Grunt vanquish them all, the fact that Cerberus succeded in taming Tuchankan beasts is a success of note, in a sense validating the failure of the previous projects by showing that, yes, Mad Science sometimes does produce a winner.

The third and final moment is the return of Akuze. While what exactly happened there and why is still left blank, Lanius establishes that two specific things came from it. The first, revealed by the Butcher, is the creation of medigel, implied to have been discovered from the Tombs tests: definitely a moral slippery cliff between benefit and methods, and not something the galaxy will abandon. The second is the development of a Thresher Maw controller: besides suggesting a rational for the Akuze experiment in the first place (trying to control the Maws), the prospect of Cerberus being able to control Maws is frightening. Thresher Maws exist across the galaxy, on many worlds: Cerberus could pull an Akuze on any species or any in the galaxy, without needing to bait a trap. That the evil research of the Akuze atrocity actually succeeds in harnessing such a weapon only emphasizes the extreme ends-justify-the-means of Cerberus.

* * *

><p>Points of Note:<p>

* * *

><p>Something that doesn't fit well with the rest is the idea of casting Tuchanka as sort of a rubble heap with buried, deadly gems of forbidden hidden, some buried, and some simply lost.<p>

It always puzzled me why the STG and Mordin and Maleon did their genophage work on Tuchanka: it's got Citadel forces above, many Krogan below, and one would expect spy satellites as well. If there's anywhere anyone would watch in regards to the genophage, it would be Tuchanka. But, if you accept that people can set up in secret, a place where black projects can be hidden from others. With inhospitable terrain to the extreme, radiation, and some of the toughest wildlife in the galaxy, Tuchanka is its own guardian. To call it desolate would be overstating it: anyone with the ability to set up on Tuchanka could conceivably hide right under the nose of the tribes that live above, never being noticed or stumbled upon. The planet itself guards the hidden secrets.

Tuchanka could be thought of as something as the Terminus's Noveria. Instead of cold, dead lands and the Tuchanka wilderness isolate every facility. Instead of the wink-wink of legalization, nothing is forbidden so long as you hide it. And instead of oversight of an Executive Board, everyone is on their own... and everyone is likely to tear down the others if they can find them.

In Lanius ME2, our forbidden research would be Cerberus cells and Maleon's genophage. In ME3... who knows. The prospect of the pre-collapse Krogan species as remarkably advanced in some ways, only lacking the means to escape the planet, could mean other ancient secrets to be discovered.

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

I have to say: I like the idea of Cerberus taming Tuchankan beasts. Not only is it a science win that they don't often get, but it combines plausible benefits (war beasts as shock troops) with horrifying possibilities (an Akuze anywhere in the galaxy a Thresher Maw lies). It's reasonably expansive in making a small group dangerous, without turning it overpowered to an extreme.


	17. Loyalty Mission: Mordin

I do not own Mass Effect.

* * *

><p>Mass Effect 2: Lanius<p>

* * *

><p>Loyalty Mission: Mordin<p>

* * *

><p>Mordin is awesome, and precious little needs to be changed, or should be. Mordin learns that his student Maleon, a fellow participant of the genophage project, is in a Krogan camp. Mordin leads the way in a rescue attempt, tackling his guilt as a participant in the genophage along the way.<p>

What is changed, however, is the addition of the Butcher and Cerberus. Cerberus has learned of Maelon's capture as well, and is just as interested in keeping a genophage cure from the Krogan. The Butcher, leading a diversionary force, stages an attack on the Krogan camp in order to give Shepard a chance to find Maleon.

While Shepard can challenge Mordin on the morality of the genophage, particularly that the re-implementation was done on civilians who are merely the descendants of the Rebellions, the Butcher is a different foil. Vocally supporting the genophage, at the same time the Butcher challenges Mordin by also saying that its because of the genophage and groups like the STG who justify Cerberus. Pointing how Maleon, and other like him, use Humans as their genetic test beds. Suggesting how the Alliance's ascension to power was simply the Salarians and Asari seeking a proxy to distract and oppose the Turians. Challenging Mordin about what sort of anti-Human contingencies the STG is hiding, in case it's the Humans or anyone else who might overstep their intended role.

In a galaxy where good people like Mordin can justify the effective sterilization of the great-grandchildren of past foes just in the name of potential dangers, or Turians attempt to conquer wayward species who are unaware of breaking any Citadel rules, bad people like the Butcher and Cerberus are justified in standing against such efforts. The Butcher casts Cerberus as the Human reaction against the STG's and Council's mentality. All Cerberus projects are justified, he argues, if they can stop the STG from doing anything similar to Humanity.

Shepard can serve as a foil to Mordin on the ground of the morality of the genophage against the Krogan: whether the STG were right in their fear of the Krogan . The Butcher challenges Mordin on the grounds of the concerns other groups have for themselves in light of the genophage: what other groups might fear the STG would do to them. Naturally Shepard can disagree with the Butcher, or grudgingly agree (but insist that it's the Alliance, not Cerberus, who should be carrying out the contingencies).

As in canon, when Mordin and Shepard find Maleon, they realize he was voluntarily working to cure the genophage. When Mordin is about to kill Maleon, Shepard can Paragon Interrupt to stop Mordin from doing so. Maleon's fate is still sealed, however: if Mordin doesn't kill him, the Butcher does from a higher window. With Maleon dead, the Butcher leaves it to Shepard to handle the data and begins to withdraw his troops. Shepard must decide whether to keep the data, or destroy it.

* * *

><p>Mission Choice:<p>

* * *

><p>The same as in canon. No changes needed: to keep Maleon's genophage data, progress towards a cure as it is, or to destroy it to prevent any progress towards a cure.<p>

* * *

><p>Analysis:<p>

* * *

><p>Mordin and most of the mission is unchanged, but the addition of the Butcher provides another perspective on the genophage and what it means: the perspective of any other species who fears what the Salarians and Council might do to them if they were considered 'too dangerous.' Unavailable in canon due to Shepard's player-determined position and the lack of a reliable 'Cerberus' perspective, the role of Cerberus as a permanent outsider group allows for the Butcher to be that role. While certainly cynical and pessimistic, the Butcher's view on the Salarians can't be dismissed without merit.<p>

The Salarians rely on preparation and first-strike to keep threats from rising, but Mordin's genophage project shows they don't even need current, intentional threats to justify a pre-emptive action. Anyone whose rise is potentially contrary to the Salarians' interests is viewed with suspicion, but as a galaxy-dominating power that means just about everyone who has a certain level of power and is willing to oppose the Salarians. The Salarians prepare for just about everything, against just about everyone, in the name of their own security.

But absolute security for one is insecurity for everyone else. In light of the Salarian ability and willingness to pre-empt, other groups are faced with two options: to submit to Salarian/Council expectations and not cause the Salarians to fear them, or to grow strong enough that the Salarians won't be able to preempt. But since the Salarians rely on preemption, anyone who seeks to prevent that is threatening Salarian security, and so must be a potential threat…

The Salarian paranoia is a self-fulfilling prophesy against anyone who doesn't submit to Salarian/Council dominance. The Salarians are willing to act against anyone who threatens their security. Groups like Cerberus are inspired by people afraid of the Salarian willingness to act, and wish to prevent it. Because groups like Cerberus work to prevent it, Salarian security is threatened and the Salarians prepare for preemption. Because the Salarians are preparing for preemption, groups like Cerberus seek the strength to negate it. An endless cycle.

Mordin isn't the cause of this, but he is a symptom of the disease. The Salarians have a hard time making equal allies: you either have to be too strong to take down and eventually trusted (the fellow Council races), a client (accepting subordinate position), or you are a potential threat. Potential threats aren't treated well enough to want to become clients, and even clients aren't allowed to become too strong.

This is the very understandable, reasonable, and tragic flaw of the Salarians highlighted in Lanius. They are so concerned about their security, they create their own threats in those who react to them. The Butcher's involvement helps highlight this by contrast.

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

I'm familiar with the leaked ME3 spoilers, but I am trying to keep them out of Lanius. Not hard, given most of Lanius was written before ME3 marketing started. In fact, most of Lanius was in place even before the reveal that Cerberus would be a major enemy in ME3. I'm highly skeptical on the choice to make Cerberus a Reaper-aligned antagonist after ME2, yet Lanius is based around Cerberus being a Reaper-aligned antagonist in ME2.


	18. Loyalty Mission: Thane

I do not own Mass Effect.

* * *

><p>Mass Effect 2: Lanius<p>

* * *

><p>Loyalty Mission: Thane<p>

* * *

><p>In Lanius, Thane is a professional assassin still working for the Hanar… and still a self-admitted poor father. Onceretired and settling down for a domestic life, Batarians from his past killed his wife. Rejoining the Drell Assassins in order to take revenge, Thane never returned to his only son and stayed in the service, until the point he joined Shepard. Now, however, Thane has received troubling news: Kolyat has joined the family trade and been hired.<p>

By Cerberus.

Shepard and Thane go to track down Kolyat, trying to stop him from making a mistake… and to stop the Cerberus assassination against whoever it may be. Mouse is simply a know-nothing informant for anyone who will pay, even Cerberus… but he reveals that it wasn't actually Cerberus who had him contact Kolyat. It was a Hanar. Without a name of the target to go on, Thane and Shepard are confused and lost.

Direction comes in the form of Jacob Taylor. Still bruising from the Garrus loyalty mission if that was done first, Jacob reveals what's really going on: Cerberus and the Hanar are working together for this hit, to take down a racist Turian politician named Joram Talid. Talid is not only vocally anti-Human, but a critic of every race that has sought to use Humanity to advance themselves. The Hanar and Humans have become diplomatic allies ever since Humanity rose to the Council, and Talid has added the Hanar to his list of 'opportunists.'

The reason Jacob reveals this, however, is that he (and parts of Cerberus like him) don't want this hit to go through. Talid is small-time, an annoyance, and also corrupt: even if he got into power, he could be blackmailed into only sticking to rhetoric and not action. Killing him would just be costly for too little gain.

Referencing hidden but unnamed controllers of Cerberus, the 'Human Interests' which give it its direction, Jacob reveals a split between these 'Interests' (who want Talid dead) and Cerberus (which sees Talid as not worth the cost). Normally this wouldn't matter, since Jacob says Cerberus is under the strict control of these interests since a certain failure*… but Jacob was selected to help in this hit. And not only does Jacob not do petty assassination, but Jacob is aware of Koylat's situation.

*Teltin, which is made explicit if you did Jack's LM.

So Jacob, in a moment of his personal ethics overcoming duty, wants to sabotage the hit. He doesn't know where Thane's son is currently, but he's willing to help find Koylat. As the mission procedes, Shepard and Thane ask why Jacob cares.

Jacob reveals his own childhood, which was less about having a shitty father and more about having no father at all for the most part. He joined the Alliance in the footsteps of his own father, and Cerberus out of idealism following the First Contact War, and has since seen his ideals waste away… especially with the Colony Abductions, which he doesn't apologize for but, if you've done the Collector Cruiser mission he does admit he regrets the necessity of it. Jacob views what Cerberus does with the Collectors as necessary, but sees actions like these just the dictates of the Interests who control Cerberus.

Kolyat, from Jacob's perspective, is just another fatherless kid who's looking for direction. He doesn't need to get involved in the uglier world that Cerberus and the Drell Assassins work in, and certainly not for some inconsequential racist. Thane agrees, and the two find themselves in unexpected solidarity.

By the end of things, Jacob has to 'betray' Shepard and Thane to carry out his mission, but makes such an obvious half-hearted effort at it that he runs at the first sign of C-SEC… which he called himself. Kolyat and Talid are in the hostage crisis, and Shepard is faced with the choice to cripple Kolyat or kill the hostage and take down Kolyat unharmed.

* * *

><p>Mission Choice:<p>

The hostage decision, without an interrupt to bypass it. A pretty standard dilemma: wounding Kolyat without any deaths is Paragon, killing the anti-Human, anti-Hanar corrupt Turian politician (and taking down Kolyat by surprise) is Renegade.

Saving the racist Turian politician has dividends in ME3, where he plays the loyal opposition in rallying the anti-alien demographics into line for unity against the Reapers. He's still racist, and still obstructs Human/Hanar interests, but nothing too major. This comes at the cost of his racism, of course, but also the crippling of Kolyat.

Killing the racist Turian politician inflames the race tensions on the Citadel, turning the situation into an all-out race war by ME3. Martyred by the anti-Human groups, these groups are used as useful idiots by the Reapers to sow strife on the Citadel. On the other hand, Kolyat would be free and fit to perform some act of timely heroism, either saving or killing someone of note who might have died/lived otherwise.

* * *

><p>Analysis:<p>

While Jack's mission was also a window to Miranda's past, Thane's mission is also a window to Jacob's character. Jacob serves as a foil to Thane's failures as a father by being a son who had no father. Jacob is a representation of how if Koylat had not been stopped, he might have gone down a darker path. Not necessarily an evil path, even against the good of the galaxy, but an unnecessary one.

Thane and Jacob find unexpected similarity in that while both consider themselves decent people, and are decent people more or less with similar codes of honor towards bystanders and innocents, neither of them are advocates trying to convince other people to live like them. Thane the murderer and Jacob the terrorist both see their long careers as reasonable, proper, ultimately productive and for the greater good, but also tainted. They don't regret their own pasts, even if they regret specific things, but neither one wants an innocent to go down the same path as themselves. Both have a vision that sons should not repeat the mistakes of their fathers: Jacob being the son that was failed by his father, and Thane being the father who failed his son.

While Jacob and Thane had a one-sided rivalry from Thane's loyalty mission, it transitions into something more. Jacob's view of Thane rises as he sees Thane trying to correct his past mistakes, and back on the Normandy Thane sees Jacob as something of a kindred soul, musing on the comparisons above, about his own past misgivings for working so directly for the Hanar, and recognizing that he owes Jacob a debt for saving his son. They might not be friends, but they aren't hostile either.


	19. Loyalty Mission: Samara

I do not own Mass Effect.

* * *

><p>Mass Effect 2: Lanius<p>

* * *

><p>Loyalty Mission: Samara<p>

* * *

><p>Samara pursues the lead on Morinth to Omega, and learns that Cerberus is deceitful and cruel… but not in the way she expected.<p>

During the investigation on Omega, which includes tracking down a Cerberus safe house, Samara expands on Morinth. Morinth is a seducer, a killer, and dangerous… but Morinth is something of a sex-killer vigilante. Morinth doesn't target the fair and innocent and the one young pretty honest white girl on Omega, but rather targets the worst of the galaxy. She seduces and murders merc gang leaders, and then uses the increase to her abilities and biotics to take down gangs. She's unquestionably addicted to the murdering and the hunt, yes, but she channels it into a more productive role, for Justice.

Morinth's portrayal of herself as a vigilante of Justice both fills Samara with pride and disgust. Pride out how Morinth is doing good despite her curse. Disgust at the subversion of Justicar Justice, which over the course of the mission is established to be less than merciful or purely sympathetic. Rather than mutual hatred, there's still a strong sense of mutual affection between the two. Both are at cross purposes: Samara feels she must stop Morinth even though she's proud, while Morinth wants her mother's approval even as she flees. But the Code demands that awakened Ardat Yakshis like Morinth be put down, and Samara will always put the Code before her daughter.

When Morinth fled Illium via Cerberus, however, she at last bit off more than she could chew. Following the trail to Morinth's last safe house, the trail turns into a corporate conspiracy. ExoGeni, the Human genetics firm, paid Cerberus to take Morinth prisoner, and to be shipped to Noveria for all manner of unregulated genetics tests on her Ardat Yakshi genes. Killing Morinth would be a mercy compared to the genetics tests intended.

Enter the Butcher, who is in charge of the transfer.

It's not clear whether Morinth is trying to seduce him, or if he fell for her, or if he just is intrigued by Morinth, or if he just hates the ExoGeni corporation for the results of Feros, which the Butcher blames on them. But whatever the reason, the Butcher doesn't want to hand Morinth over to ExoGeni. He thinks it would be a waste of a person.

Drawing parallels between how the Alliance cast him aside when he was inconvenient, and how Asari society locks away their Ardat Yakshi just for being who they are, the Butcher makes a case that Morinth could be given a rebirth just like he was. Rather than petty criminals, Cerberus could use her to target the worst enemies of Humanity. She could be a Hero for a species that wouldn't reject her, for a group that wouldn't shun her for her condition. The Butcher means to repurpose Morinth, by persuasion and conditioning and using her addiction against her, into a personally-trained Cerberus Operative.

From a conversation via radio, Morinth herself seems onboard with the idea… though whether she wants to be a Cerberus operative to execution her lethal-hero complex, or she's acting and just wants to take down the Butcher, are both possibilities raised by Samara.

Regardless of motivations, the Butcher needs Shepard's help to interrupt the deal. Shepard and Samara set up an ambush to stop it, but at the end catching and killing Morinth themselves is impossible. Shepard can only deny Morinth to ExoGeni OR Cerberus, as the other will take her cage and flee.

* * *

><p>Mission Choice:<p>

* * *

><p>Who will get Morinth: ExoGeni or Cerberus? Two ethically bankrupt groups getting hold of a serial killer with a genetic disorder.<p>

ExoGeni intends to use Morinth for all sorts of genetics tests, seeking to unlock the secrets of the Ardat Yakshi genes. Since Asari society has a taboo on the research, ExoGeni could open new fields of biotics research and study of an under-studied phenomenon. Morinth might live, but she'll be a test subject for the same sort of people who thought breeding a Rachni Army, exposing the Feros colonists to the Thorian, and huskifying a colony (Colony of the Dead, in which sample Husks were sold to Cerberus), was a good idea. Very much a fate-worse-than-death imprisonment scenario… but at the same time, many might benefit from it, especially Asari carriers of the AY genes.

The Butcher wants Morinth for his own desires. Using her idealism, his own corruptive persuasion abilities, and the conditioning potential of her addiction, the Butcher would reshape Morinth into a Cerberus agent of a new sort. She would be free, in a manner of speaking, and able to fulfill her heroism desires against the worst enemies of Humanity… but she's also be with Cerberus, and the Butcher in particular. While there's the possibility she's only playing along with the intent to kill him, the Butcher could control her addiction and use it against her to condition her. Morinth would be the Butcher's pet project, for better and for worse.

* * *

><p>Analysis:<p>

* * *

><p>While the tragedy of Samara's relationship with Morinth takes center place, especially the recast relationship between the two (mutual affection even as they flee and chase), the prospect of betraying Samara is removed and the Butcher offers a different fate for Morinth.<p>

In this mission, the Butcher should have an unclear emotional connection with Morinth. The Butcher has an unclear feelings towards just about everyone, but Morinth especially. Does he see something of himself? Is he infatuated, even seduced by her? Does he see a future disciple, or confidant?

What should be clear is that the Butcher wants to get his hands on Morinth and shape her into something of his own creation. He'll use subversion of her ideals, persuasion, and also take advantage of her addiction if need be, but at the end of the day the 'Morinth' he creates will not be the tragic, hero-emulating Morinth of the here and now. Morinth might be turned into another Miranda, only conditioned through her addiction rather than stockholm syndrome.

Whichever does occur, however, Samara gains a personal animostiy of Cerberus for denying her the chance for Cerberus helped Morinth get away to Noveria, where not even Justicars can go, or else Cerberus is hiding Morinth themselves and the Butcher will corrupt her daughter. True to her word, Samara becomes focused on accomplishing Shepard's mission for now... but afterwards, she makes no secrets that she intends to bring Justicar Justice against Cerberus and the Butcher.

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

I'll admit I'm iffy on this. Samara's mission went through a lot of different revisions. Ultimately I wanted a less sociopathic Morinth, or at least a more sympathetic one: killing criminals as a perverted Justicar rather than killing extremely blatant sympathy targets is one way to do it. But whatever she was before, the prospect of the Butcher getting his hands on her should be worse.

The original ideas revolved around Morinth being traded to the Collectors, but I didn't feel it worked well enough in a post-Collector Ship setting. ExoGeni on Noveria was a nice second for 'immoral, unrestricted science.'


	20. Loyalty Mission: Legion

I do not own Mass Effect.

* * *

><p>Mass Effect 2: Lanius<p>

* * *

><p>Loyalty Mission: Legion<p>

* * *

><p>Legion's loyalty, removed from Cerberus as it is, is much the same. The Heretics have a virus that will brainwash the True Geth. Shepard needs to stop them, lest all Geth join the Reapers.<p>

What is added, however, are three elements. Collector involvement, the Geth/Heretic Split, and what it means to have peace.

First, the Heretic Geth's connections to the Collectors are once again established. Rather than a data core from Sovereign, the Heretic Virus is created using Collector technology, and Collector expertise. The presence of Collectors on the station also means a Harbinger boss fight.

Second, a return to the Geth/Heretic split. Heretics are, by this time in the war, the majority of the Geth. While Legion's Geth call themselves the 'true' Geth and the others 'Heretics', it's more a matter of identity than actuality: the majority of Geth are not Legion's. The True Geth could well be called the Heretics, and vice versa.

Third, what it means to want peace is explored.

As part of the machine-gestalt identity, the Geth don't handle the importance of other people's views very well. They don't understand the Heretics, or organics, but they have a hard time realizing that those groups likely don't understand them either. Fitting with the Geth's depiction in canon as factually smart but socially ignorant, a species still in its infancy, the Geth have a child's belief in that other people understand their intentions. What Geth think of as showing their desire for a no-hostility peace (not going elsewhere and making contact, defending their own territory), other species view with suspicion (because the Geth kill everyone who goes near to talk to them, like they have something to hide). The Geth are aware of their own limitations in understanding others, but don't quite get that others don't understand the Geth perspective as well. To the True Geth, is should be obvious they don't mean any ill will towards Organics: it is the Heretics attacking, after all.

Which brings the Lanius focus on the Geth's primary flaw: a lack of communication (with non-Geth). No one knows of any sort of Geth but Heretics, after all, because the True Geth never talked to anyone. The Quarians don't know the Geth are open to 'peace' because the Geth have never said such… and even then, the Geth and Quarians have different beliefs in what 'peace' means. The Geth view it as the Quarians simply not fighting now, and accepting Geth predominance in Geth space: the Quarians view it as reclaiming their homeworld, and the Geth not being able to destroy them if they change their mind in the future. The Geth don't communicate, and so don't work out their differences and misconceptions with the Quarians or anyone else.

The Geth's roadblock towards peace, their own problems in dealing with the galaxy, is a major theme of the Heretic Station. As Shepard can say, peace is not the absence of war, and coexistence is not mutual isolation.

* * *

><p>Mission Choice:<p>

* * *

><p>To rewrite the Heretics and end the Geth-Organic War, or to destroy this base and weaken the Heretics, but not risk tainting the True Geth.<p>

Destroying the Heretics, and not brainwashing them, is the option of not enforcing one's views on others against their will. I'd call it paragon. The Heretics lose their trump card for regaining the advantage in the Geth-Heretic War, and are weakened. Caught between the Council and the True Geth, the tide of the war will change against the Heretics. There Heretics have no chance to influence the Geth consensus any longer.

Rewriting the Geth strikes me as more Renegade, but comes with a number of more immediate benefits. An instant end to the Geth-Organic War for one, as the rewritten Heretics, guided by the True Geth, will stop fighting and withdraw as the True Geth enter talks with the Citadel Council. Then there's the fact that the Heretic forces will be available for the True Geth later. The cost of this, however, is that the rewritten Heretics will be influencing the future of the Geth… and the Heretics were never as interested in peace with the Quarians as the True Geth.

The Consequences in ME3 are likely obvious. Rewriting the Heretics makes the Geth stronger allies, but blocks peace with the Quarians. Destroying the Heretics is fewer forces, but the True Geth are willing to reach out to the Quarians and work halfway towards peace.

* * *

><p>Analysis:<p>

* * *

><p>Besides some heavy lifting thinking about the flaws of the Geth and how they need to reach for peace as well, not much that hasn't been said already. The Geth make good allegories for bad communication.<p>

The burden of Geth-Quarian peace can't simply be cast on the Quarians, nor can the blame for not reaching out before. The Geth, even in canon, are militant isolationists: they have actively prevented contact from anyone for centuries. Add to that differing views on what an acceptable peace might mean, with both sides believing it means their own security and not trusting the other, and both the Quarians and the Geth have some space to cross to meet in the middle. If they meet at all.

One line that should never be in ME3 is any variation of 'Peace could be here today if the Quarians just stopped!' Peace, and co-existence, require mutual involvement and mutual communication.


	21. Loylty Mission: Tali

I do not own Mass Effect.

* * *

><p>Mass Effect 2: Lanius<p>

* * *

><p>Loyalty Mission: Tali<p>

* * *

><p>Tali is accused of treason. Tali stands trial. Tali goes to the Alarai to look for her father, and to find proof of her evidence. Tali slowly realizes that her father made a grave sin of treason, and finds the proof she didn't want to admit.<p>

Rael Zorrah was working with Cerberus.

Rael and Cerberus had a common threat, the Geth, and a common interest, defeating the Geth. The Alarai was a black project, a joint Quarian-Cerberus effort to find out how to bypass the Geth's cyber-defenses. Sharing the costs, sharing the effort, sharing the data, Rael's team and Cerberus scientists worked side by side for two years, even after Cerberus blew up a Migrant Fleet ship during the events of Ascension.

As Shepard and Tali push through the Alarai, they find more and more damning evidence. The human corpses of Cerberus scientists, recordings of both sides. Tali is half in shock, half in denial at the idea of her father collaborating with Cerberus, and keeps pushing forward hoping to find something to the contrary. Something that would suggest her father didn't know, didn't realize, had wanted to stop but was being blackmailed. Something. Anything.

What they find, however, is Rael saying that Cerberus's actions didn't matter, that he'd keep working with them because he promised his daughter a house on the home world.

This evidence would save Tali… but exposing a Cerberus conspiracy at the highest levels of the Quarian government would throw the Migrant Fleet into chaos, and blacken Rael forever.

* * *

><p>Mission Choice:<p>

* * *

><p>To expose the truth, defend a friend, and reveal a betrayal of the public's trust. Or to commit perjury, be complicit in a false conviction, and hide a treasonous conspiracy at the highest levels of governance?<p>

Why handing over the evidence was Renegade was always beyond me. Now it isn't. Just as the Paragon option was the only way to win Kasumi's personal loyalty, the Renegade option is the key to Tali's.

The Paragon option of exposing the data is based on the premise of doing the honorable, correct thing even when it's inconvenient to you… and even when it's inconvenient to your friends, but in their best interest. Paragon shouldn't be holding the law to strangers, and breaking it for friends. Besides all that Truth and Justice and Corruption of Government idealism, there's also the matter of Tali's exile… and there's also the matter of Geth-Quarian peace. Exposing Rael's conspiracy with Cerberus discredits all the War Hawks: a peace-nik like Quib-Quib would be appointed in reaction to Rael's failure, and the Admiralty board might actually shift towards being willing to make peace with the Geth. Tali may be emotionally devastated, but there's much to be said about it being better for the Quarians in the long run.

The Renegade option avoids the proper societal expectations and goes for the personal, more pragmatic interests and aggressive position against the Reapers. Tali's wish to be exiled rather than see her father vilified is granted. The Admiralty board covers up the shameful secret. Another hawk is promoted to the Admiralty board, and the Quarians remain primed towards war with the Geth and Reapers. The conspiracy remains hidden… and according to Admiral Xen, may even be resumed. Tali may be loyal, but the cancer of Cerberus remains hidden in the Quarian government.

There are no third options, or persuasion outs.

* * *

><p>Analysis:<p>

* * *

><p>This choice, more than all others, is meant to make players question a hard choice: balancing what's right versus what's sympathetic, and balancing a personal friend against collective interests. Easy outs like a persuade check ruin that.<p>

Obviously, there is a contrast to the Kasumi loyalty mission's play against the players. There, the prospect of being angry at Kasumi was used to contrast risking a dangerous secret or helping a friend. Here, sympathy for a fan favorite is used to act as a motivation for the subversion of justice. Helping Tali is nice: it's what she wants. It is not, however, what's right by most standards of morality. You're putting her own emotional interests ahead of a treasonous conspiracy.

If it was integrity alone, most players would choose Tali without a second thought. Breaking the rules to help a friend? Bah. Commit perjury or allow a treasonous Cerberus conspiracy to remain in place? Meh. Tie in the prospect with peace with the Geth, and make it opposed to Tali's loyalty? Well…

Geth-Quarian Peace should be hard. It should also not be the result of two ideal routes converging: if the sympathetic choice with Tali was just as good as the one where she shouts she hates you, and if the 'make the Geth stronger' option wasn't bad in some way, people would have little reason to not take the easy routes for maximum gain. They'd take their emotionally-easy choices and get the best deal, while everyone else would have to rationalize paying more for less.

Geth and Quarian peace should be better than either one apart… and challenging the player with options that are 'better' for one side or the other, but ruins peace, makes the player weigh in what they really value. Does Tali's loyalty outweigh a Migrant Fleet willing to make peace? Does a much stronger Geth and the end of a war with most organics justify ruining compromise with one species in particular?

Doing the right thing should be hard, or else there would be no virtue in doing so. Tali's loyalty mission should be about doing the right thing.

* * *

><p>Author Note:<p>

You know what would be a cool in-game cameo? A Cerberus recording referencing Project Overlord. Even before you install the DLC.

Other than that, linking Cerberus into the loyalty mission makes an exotic tie-in back to the main plot lines. Even without showing up they have a presence, and an effect. Plus, an actual basis for what Rael did actually being so horrible. 'Cyber-eapons tests on our historic enemies' doesn't really seem like high-class treason to me, the way Bioware presented it. 'Working with terrorists who attacked, even after they attacked us,' does.

And, of course, putting personal loyalty against Geth-Quarin peace is a wringer of a decision. It's not the only one to do that (Kasumi's grey box is bad news of a different sort), but sometimes you have to step over friends who are being emotional in order to do what's 'best' for more people. Tali, who was never hardly conciliatory towards the Geth in ME1, makes an ideal sympathetic, likable character regardless of the addition of a flaw of note.


	22. The Omega Plague: Part One

I do not own Mass Effect.

* * *

><p>Mass Effect 2: Lanius<p>

* * *

><p>The Omega Plague<strong><br>**

* * *

><p>It is the heart of Omega. It is the great equalizer in the Terminus, where rich and poor, the powerful and the has-beens, drink, see, and are seen in equal measure. It is the seediest bar in the sector, yet also the most powerful diplomatic center of the Terminus.<p>

It is Afterlife. And it is where Aria T'loak calls home.

Today, the normal riff-raff are gone, replaced by notable figures and wannabes of the Terminus as well as their bodyguards, Pirate Lords and petty dictators and less intimidating figures from less deviant systems. Through alliances, bluster, and bargaining, they will define the map and powerflows of the Terminus for the next quarter.

But not here. Omega is unquestionable, and undivisibly Aria's. It works better that way. And it's the reason they all come together in the first place.

Aria is lounging in her booth over watching her domain when a subordinate comes in. He is Batarian, but it doesn't matter. Race is meaningless: ability and money are, and he's had enough of both to warrant attention.

"The Slum Plague has mutated again," he begins.

"And?" she questions. "It's mutated every few weeks for the last two years." 'Why are you wasting my time?' was unsaid.

"Three things are different," he begins. "First, now only Humans and Vorcha are immune."

The second is not surprising, but the first is interesting. When the plague started in the slums, nearly half the races on Omega were affected. Over time, though, it had mutated: sometimes it would add races to its target list, sometimes it would lose a few. Once it had only targeted Humans: that mutation hadn't lasted long. This was the broadest exposure yet.

"Second, the lethality has spiked to 80%."

Aria's eyebrows narrowed. "A plague like that will burn itself out," she noted. "Keep the Quarantine zones locked down, and it will work itself out." Her subordinate swallowed, clearly nervous. "Spit it out."

"The plague is now airborne," he whispered. "Our scientists agree that someone has to have deliberately changed the virus to-"

Whatever it was supposed to do, the clatter of Afterlife's ventilation system drew everyone's notice, drowning out the music. Before they could resume, the door to Afterlife opened. "Aria!" a Turian messenger yelled. "An attack!"

All eyes shifted on her, and Aria's rose to the occassion. "Explain," she ordered, calmly. "Who attacked? Where?"

"Vorcha have attacked the central life support systems! The overwhelmed our guards and- and-" he began to cough.

Aria felt a tickle in her own throat, which delayed her until a second runner entered. "Aria, an attack! The port district is in chaos!"

"What's going on?" someone in the audience demanded.

"Human commandos just started attacking! They're killing everyone that is in their way, and they've already seized some of the station defenses! We're trying to contain them, but new squads keep emerging from behind our positions! We're being overrun!" Unlike his fellow messenger, who was gagging, this human merely simply seemed out of breath.

"Humans and Vorcha?" her aid muttered, and Aria's blood ran cold as she noticed more and more of Afterlife was beginning to try and hide coughs. Specifically, the non-human guests.

Aria's eyes narrowed as she made the reasonable connection. "Cerberus," she spat, and then, to her horror, coughed.

"Establish a quarantine zone. Start a lock down: hire every merc group if you have to. I want them contained." She turned to leave.

"Aria, where are you going?"

"To make a call."

* * *

><p>"So it is agreed?" Aria confirmed.<p>

"We will develop a cure," the Collector General confirmed, "for this virus that is striking your station."

"And you can take as many Humans as you would like," said Aria. "Take them all, for all I care. I don't know why you want them, and I don't care. Just get me that cure!"

The com line, one not used since the last time Aria made a deal with the Collectors centuries ago, went dead.

Reapers do not laugh. But they do feel disgust. And they do monolog.

"Organics are fools, one and all. The Asari, desperate, begs and believes we will save her petty power structure. The Human Cerberus reaches to claim a prize, not realizing that succeeding will only make it a tomb. Only we have the vision to transcend such petty preoccupations, while they mire themselves in pointless, meaningless conflict against each other. All this, for a vision begun years ago as planned, and even now they still turn against each other."

"Prepare to deploy," Harbinger ordered. "Take all that you need to occupy the station. And bring back every Human: this Ascension may yet be salvaged."

* * *

><p>It is the Shadow Broker who calls Shepard.<p>

"Shepard, we have trouble. Omega is ablaze."

"Have the Collectors or Cerberus moved?"

"Both of them. Omega is being fought over by both of them, even as a bio-weapon ravages the population. This is dangerous, Shepard: the Terminus Fleets have mobilized around the station, and the Citadel Council is responding by mobilizing as well. We have a three-way war between Cerberus, the Collectors, and the Terminus here, and it could spill into a galactic war any hour."

"Tell me about this plague."

"You may have heard in the news, but Omega has been undergoing a plague crisis in recent years. While it was credited due to the overcrowding situation, the plague had the notable tendencies to both affect multiple species, and to adapt rapidly. It's been developed and refined over the last two years, and now it's incredibly lethal against all species except Humans and Vorcha. This is advanced genetic engineering here, Shepard, and more dangerous the longer one is infected."

"Who started this plague? Do we know?"

"No. It probably wasn't the Vorcha who were used to apply it. Most likely it was both the Collectors and Cerberus while they were working together. A virus that affects all aliens but leaves humans alone would be an obvious asset for a pro-Human cabal…"

"Or a means to isolate human populations from the aliens."

"Exactly. While Cerberus reacted first to the presence of the virus, they may well have predicted the Collectors would deploy it and prepared to intervene. On the other hand, Cerberus could well have been deployed it, and the Collectors are taking advantage of the chaos. There are too many possible conspiracies and counter-conspiracies to consider."

"What is Cerberus's role in this?"

"Cerberus deployed almost immediately after the Vorcha unleashed the plague. Cerberus took control of the economic infrastructure of the station and is using the system's defenses to keep the Terminus Fleet away. In between fighting the Collectors and Terminus forces on the station, Cerberus also appears to be undertaking in wide-spread looting , vandalism, and assassinations of non-human interests in the areas it controls."

"Looting? Assassination? Why is it doing that now?"

"Opportunity, Commander. With the plague, most of Omega's economic centers are abandoned. With little resistance and no one to stop them, Cerberus is targeting and looting rival non-human interests where it can, and destroying what it can't take. Omega's technology and financial sectors are being hit particularly hard: thousands of credits are being transferred out of Omega every minute, likely to Cerberus shell corporations, while technology centers are being raided and destroyed. It may not be an exaggeration to say that if Cerberus goes unchecked, human interests on Omega will dominate for lack of any other sort."

"And how did the Collectors get involved?"

"It seems Aria approached the Collectors seeking a deal: a cure for the plague, in exchange for however many humans the Collectors wished to take from the station."

"She agreed to what?"

"Nothing, in the end: the Collectors emerged from the Omega Relay and withheld fire only long enough to slip in and disable the station defenses for the third of the station that it occupies. The Collector Cruiser has deployed thousands of Oculi drones, and the Collectors are engaged with every other faction as they harvest all the areas under their control. No one is being left alive in the district they control, Commander.

"And why isn't the Terminus intervening in all this?"

"They are trying, Commander, but can't. Between Cerberus's seized station defenses and the Collector bastion, the Terminus Fleet is being held at bay. Approaching any closer would be suicide, nor do they want to destroy the station."

"How is the station?"

"The areas not controlled by Cerberus or the Collectors are either in anarchy or controlled by Aria's forces. Aria retains control of the crown of the station, and the ventilation system, but she doesn't have a cure to deploy."

"So how can we fix this? I can fight the Collectors and Cerberus with my human team members, but do we have a safeguard for the rest of my team?"

"Better, Shepard: we have a Cure. We have been watching this plague as it developed, and have samples of what the current form is. With Doctor Solus's help, we can apply a cure to the Omega life support systems and save many of those who yet live. "

"Can't we just send it to Aria directly?"

"Unfortunately, Aria's holdings are under siege by Vorcha gangs. To deliver the antidote, you will need to fight through the gangs and plague riots in order to apply it to the life support systems. Be careful, though: the longer you take, the more non-humans will die. The plague death rate is increasing exponentially by the hour. Once applied, however, the cure will help restore order, and Aria would likely be willing to send you support on your other missions."

"Tell me about dealing with Cerberus."

"Cerberus is occupied fighting the Collectors and holding back Aria's gangs, but their base of operation remains the port district where they are carrying out their looting spree. If you can disable those station defenses, the Terminus Fleet can approach and land troops, restoring order. Cerberus will be forced to withdraw or be destroyed, and Terminus forces could likely support you in your other missions."

"How bad is it there?"

"Mostly deserted now, after the initial attack. With the plague, nearly all workers and civilians fled to their homes to wait things out, leaving Cerberus mostly unopposed. The damage is primarily economic, and though Cerberus assassins are apparently killing anti-human persons of interest, far more remain endangered by the Plague or Collectors."

"And how can we take out the Collectors?"

"Like Cerberus, the Collectors disabled control of the local station defenses once they began fighting. If you can capture and reactivate the defenses against the Cruiser, you could force them to withdraw like on Horizon. With them gone, the Terminus fleet could dock, and their forces could help you do any other missions."

"What exactly are they doing in the sections they control?"

"Reaping, Commander. Humans are captured as usual. Aliens are killed. Both are made into husks as it serves them. It is only a question of whether the Collectors or the Plague kills more people faster."

"I think I've heard enough."

"How to address this mission is up to you, Commander. The way you prioritize this mission will shape the future of the station. The longer the plague, the Collectors, or Cerberus is left unchecked, the greater effect they will have on the station as a whole. Good luck, Commander."

* * *

><p>Author Note:<p>

This is the lead-in to the climax, triggered at the player's choice to wait for the Omega Consensus. Omega, as you can see, is the Real Deal: it is by and large most of the 'suicide mission' for the game, complete with specialty roles and multiple phases. And an actual 'the fate of the galaxy' moment, with the threatened outbreak of a Council-Terminus war at the worst of times.

_Lanius_ will be entering a haitus for the next week. Life circumstances will give other priorities.


	23. The Omega Plague: Part Two

I do not own Mass Effect.

* * *

><p>Mass Effect 2: Lanius<p>

* * *

><p>The Omega Plague<strong>: <strong>Briefing

* * *

><p>"Commander, we're nearing Omega, but it looks like our old friend is around again. We're receiving a hail from the <em>Nemesis. <em>It's the Butcher."

"Take it, Joker."

"Shepard. You certainly took your time while Omega burned."

"And you helped light it on fire. What are you after, Butcher?"

"First, I want to know: did you finish the cure prototype we sent to the Shadow Broker?"

"Sent? You expect me to believe that?"

"Well, I suppose 'sent' is the wrong word: 'deliberately left in a position the Broker was likely to find and further develop' might be better. Whether you believe me or not is irrelevant. But you did, in fact, finish it?"

"We have a cure, yes."

"Good. Then I'll get to the point: Shepard, I have no desire to fight you. Fighting you now isn't in my interest. It isn't in your interest. And, except in a certain business sense that doesn't care about kids being dragged out from under their beds by the Collectors or alien mothers dying from the Plague, fighting us now isn't in Omega's interests either. So I suggest the logical conclusion that we don't fight, and I'm prepared to sweeten the deal."

"What are you proposing?"

"I know you have a cure for the plague. And I know you want to stop the Collectors. So long as you don't stop me first, you'll do much better against the other two and we can both go home happy. You get to be the big god-damn hero who saved the most lives, and neither of us has to fight the other. And when you beat those two baddies, we'll pack up nicely and leave, no questions asked... and not one more body than necessary left behind."

"You're saying Cerberus will withdraw once the Collectors and Plague are dealt with?"

"I'll say one better: Commander, if you take care of the Collectors first, I'll repay the favor by personally supporting you in applying the Cure. I'm not out to kill the non-Humans here, Commander. I'm here to take their business even while blocking the Collectors. I don't mind helping you save them by redirecting forces that were fighting the Collectors to help you. And after you're done… we leave. In peace, preferably."

"You think I'd let you go?"

"You won't be able to stop all of us."

"And why shouldn't I just target you first?"

"Well first, I'd call you an immoral misanthropic racist sociopath who lets tens of thousands of humans and aliens die in order to pursue a petty, personal vendetta."

Joker couldn't quite resist raising an eyebrow at Shepard.

"Then, after I hurt your feelings by pointing out what a nasty person you are, I'll do my best to block you until my people withdraw. And assuming I fail, then you'll still have to stop the Collectors and the Plague, only saving a lot less people. And I will either be dead, in case I'll be pointing and laughing from the afterlife, or else I'll be alive and be pointing at you and laughing as we retreat."

"You're a monster."

"I am the Butcher. Be a good, moral person, Shepard. Today's the day for it. Cerberus over and out."

* * *

><p>"Commander."<p>

"What now, EDI?"

"We are receiving transmissions from Aria T'loak. Patching her through."

"Commander Shepard?"

"Aria. How may I not fuck with you today?"

"Cute, Shepard. If you really wanted to help, you'd deliver the cure already. Why don't you get on that? It's really in your own species' interest to do so, after all."

"When the Collectors are here on your own invitation? Alright, I'll bite. Tell me why that is, Aria. Tell me why delivering the cure to a disease that only affects aliens is better than fighting the Collectors, who are deliberately targeting humans. "

"The politics of gratitude and power, Commander. I thought I could take advantage of the Collectors again: I was wrong. I'll admit that. Assuming I live to the end of this, I'll even take that into consideration in my future dealings with the Alliance. But I'm not the only one to consider, Shepard."

"Who else is there?"

"Who else isn't? Every person of relevance who will decide the Terminus Consensus is here, Shepard. Most of them aren't human. How do you think they'll view Humanity in particular after the First Human Spectre saves their lives by delivering a cure?"

"I doubt they'd stop being pirates or raiding Human colonies."

"True. Gratitude only goes so far in the Terminus. But they'd owe you a debt, as would I. And now that the Collectors have shown their intentions, I think a way to express that thanks is obvious."

"Speak plainly, Aria. I'm listening."

"Deliver that cure, Shepard, and I'll convince every last one of them who's still alive that allowing the Alliance to fight against the Collectors is a good idea. They'll let you and a fleet go through the Omega 4 relay if you want: I guarantee it. You get to protect your colonies: I get to avoid a pointless war between the Terminus and Council. We both get to show the Collectors what happens when you fuck with us."

"But that offer is only good for as long as I'm alive, Commander. I'm no more immune than the next person, and there's no one in place to step in for me if I die. Keep that in mind. Aria out."

"Joker, get everyone assembled in the briefing room. It's time to figure out how we'll crack this nut."

* * *

><p>"…and that's the situation," Shepard concluded. "We have three objectives: delivering the cure, kicking out the Collectors, and stopping Cerberus, in any order we choose. I'm opening the floor to other thoughts."<p>

"Strictly speaking, Commander, we don't have to focus on them entirely one at a time," began Garrus. "We have the people to split up and make progress on any one of these at the same time. Send us to a part ahead of you, or on another path. Maybe not as fast as your team, but we could make progress and save you time. At least until we hit a obstacle: the station's nearly falling apart, the systems are so bad."

"I could help with that," Tali said. "Any tech expert could hack the station systems: that could open doors to allow progress, or block off enemy reinforcements. Sending a tech expert with the other team could help them make time."

"No good," Jack disagreed. "That might work against mooks, but the moment you ran into someone who really knows what they're doing, a big baddie, you'd be stopped cold. Harbinger, or any of the Cerberus trio: they'd stop you until the Commander could bail you out. Probably kill you, if your head isn't in the game."

"Not necessarily," Thane interjected. "Obstacles with a living form are precisely the kind I was raised to remove. Send a solo specialist, someone skilled at fighting one-on-one, and we could probably overcome them. Either by stealth, like myself, or brute power."

"I'd crush them," Grunt boasted. "With relish."

"Another consideration, Shepard-Commander," Legion intervened. "Consider the possibility of support by Terminus factions. As station is recovered, Aria and the Terminus fleets will likely provide support to regain more of the station. Cerberus may provide support as well, if we meet the Butcher's conditions. While not decisive, such support may enable you to make better progress overall."

"Consider it noted," Shepard said. Then Shepard took a slow look over the entire crew. "We can make progress here and there, but I can only lead one effort at a time. At the end of the day, we're going to have to take these three points one at a time. And that means, no matter what we do, something is going to be left for last."

* * *

><p>(Optional) "I am going to ask for opinions. I want you to speak freely, and I don't want anyone else to judge. At the end of the day, I'm going to be the one making that call."<p>

* * *

><p>"Mordin? A doctor's opinion?"<p>

"Should prioritize most lives saved. Collectors or Cure, precise order doesn't matter: primary difference is demographics of casualties. Cerberus… not a priority. Suggest taking advantage of them if focus on Collectors first: more humans saved than non-humans, yes, but likely most lives saved overall."

* * *

><p>"Grunt?"<p>

"You know I'm always up for a good fight, Shepard, and Cerberus and the Collectors have both been the best enemies we've met so far. Leave the sick to rot: the weak aren't worth our time."

* * *

><p>"Garrus."<p>

(Paragon) "I hate Cerberus as much as the next man, but the Collectors are the real threat. Whatever the Reapers want the humans for, we should stop them. After that, you should focus on delivering the cure: just send me against Cerberus."

(Renegade) "As much as I hate Cerberus, the Collectors are the real threat. Whatever the Reapers want the humans for, we should stop them. After that, I don't care what you do: just send me against Cerberus."

* * *

><p>"Jack. Let me guess."<p>

"If you were going to guess "gee, Jack has the galaxy's biggest grudge against those Cerberus scumbags, she's going to demand we fight them first," then you're wrong. I can wait. A little. Cerberus isn't going to start leaving until the Collectors are gone: you just fight Cerberus before you fight the Collectors, and I'll be as happy as I can be. You want to deliver the cure first? Fine. I don't care about the rest. I just want to rip apart Cerberus before they run away."

* * *

><p>"Thane. Thoughts?"<p>

"An impossible dilemma. But in regards to priorities, I believe saving lives should be paramount. The cure first, preferably, as you can understand I have a certain consideration for that. But you can send me against either of the possible perpetrators, and I'd be sure to not let them get away unscathed."

* * *

><p>"Samara. What would the Code compel you to do?"<p>

"A Justicar is the sword to cleave the Unjust. Though these are all worthy pursuits, I would be compelled to address the perpetrators, the Collectors and Cerberus both. The order would be determined by whichever one was closer." A pause. "Fortunately, I am not bound to the Code at this time, but to you, and you are not bound by the Code."

* * *

><p>"Kasumi."<p>

"I'd be happiest if we can save the most people, Shep. I don't know if Cerberus started this, but they're offering to help end this. There's no need to fight them: let's stop the Collectors, take Cerberus's help in stopping the plague, and call it a good day's work. Who are we going to save if we chase them?"

* * *

><p>"Tali. Your people have been wrapped up in this."<p>

"I don't know, Shepard. This is going to sound bad, but us Quarians? With our suits? We're isolated from the plague. Stopping the Collectors is stopping the Reapers, and my people hate Cerberus nearly as much, so…" a shake of the head. "No. It's not my choice, and I'm not afraid to say I'm glad. I'll gladly follow your decision whatever it is."

* * *

><p>"Legion. Analysis?"<p>

"Geth would prioritize stopping the Reaper's agents, the Collectors, then use Cerberus assets to further the advance on delivering the Cure. As we will likely make common cause with Cerberus against the Reapers in the future, Geth would allow Cerberus to withdraw, both minimizing current losses and providing ground for best basis for cooperation in the future, if cooperation possible."

* * *

><p>Shepard nodded. "Alright. I've heard all of your opinions. Now I'm going to make the call. Our first objective will be…"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>End Briefing<strong>

* * *

><p>Author Note:<p>

Sympathies for those frustrated by the delay. This project is not cancelled, only forced to a slower rate of updates. I don't promise daily updates on the weekdays... or all weekends.

This chapter is the other half of the lead up to the Omega Plague, the end-game climax that replaces (most of) the Suicide Mission... which has never really been raised as such in _Lanius_. Character deaths are actually impossible by design: no matter what you do, the companions will not die even if non-loyal. I figured killable characters are wasted characters for all sequels, at least when done poorly like the Suicide Mission of canon did.

The entire Omega Plague segment is something I'm proud of. None of the figureheads of the three paths are innocent: the Collectors are of course pure evil already, Cerberus is _Lanius_ with the possibility of being responsible for all this, and Aria tried to sell out Humanity to the Collectors to save herself. No one is particularly sympathetic.

The order of approach towards the three issues is a Big Decision in and of itself. Do you prioritize fighting the Reapers, which (like the Destiny Ascension) is tied with saving Humans over aliens? Do you prioritize saving the greater number of sick, which means saving aliens at the cost of Human lives and letting the Collector abduction continue?

Those two alone would be tough enough, but the addition of Cerberus throws a third factor into the mix. Cerberus may be to blame. Cerberus is certainly embarking in ugly opportunism. Cerberus is also willing to help if you do what is already a good thing, but is also what they want and allows them to largely escape unscathed. But you have to ask yourself: do you hate Cerberus? Enough to not cure the plague, or not stop the Collectors, and let many others die while you pursue your own emotions?

Some people really, _really_ hate Cerberus. Tali is one of them.

Like I said, I'm proud of this segment as a whole. In this chapter, especially how the companions each have their own preferences. Did you feel their priorities were true to their character? What would you do?

Please, review, and give me your thoughts on this entirely new delima. The more thoughtful, the better.


	24. The Omega Plague: Part Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect.

* * *

><p>Mass Effect 2: Lanius<p>

* * *

><p><em>Begin First Phase Recording<em>

* * *

><p>"…Cerberus. If they didn't start this plague, they sure as hell knew about it. They let it happen. They're responsible, and I'm not going to let them get away with it this time. Not after everything they've done. They don't get to hide behind others."<p>

* * *

><p>"Shepard." The Butcher's voice comes over the radio. "What an immoral little worm you are, attacking us first. Couldn't resist the siren's call of petty personal revenge, could you?"<p>

"There's nothing petty about it, Butcher. You and Cerberus caused this. I'm bringing you to justice."

"You don't deny it's personal. I'm sure that the Alliance tribunal will appreciate that Humanity's first Spectre let tens of thousands of humans be abducted by the Collectors in the name of Justice."

"I bet I'll get to hang you personally," Shepard retorted.

"I bet you won't. But let's settle this like the civilized, genocide-enabling Humans we both are: I'm sure shooting me will vindicate you."

* * *

><p>"We haven't even killed a Cerberus commando yet! How many mechs did Cerberus bring here?" Jack cursed.<p>

"Not enough to stop us," answered Garrus.

"But more than enough to slow you down while our personnel withdraw. Commander," Miranda nodded in greeting as she arrived. "Subject Zero," she threw towards Jack. "Do you realize the consequences of your actions?"

"Bitch," Jack returned. "You're killing thousands!"

"Cerberus is responsible for this," Shepard said. "Don't throw this on me."

"The plague? No, Cerberus didn't start the plague, though I obviously don't expect you to take my word on it."

"But you knew about it," Garrus countered. "You did nothing. That makes you complicit."

Miranda shrugged. "We were also complicit in the Colony abductions as well. For the same reasons: we did it to draw the Collectors out to a place they could be hurt and stopped."

"And so that makes it fine? Just like you make Teltin justified? And Oriana justifies you? Is this Human cost worth it?" It was a low blow, but Shepard realized that helping Miranda offered insight... insight that could be used to convince her to get out of the way. If she could make Miranda feel any sort of obligation...

But Miranda narrowed her perfect eyes. "Only this time," Miranda spelled out, "you chose a fight you didn't need instead of the actual hand of the Reapers, and you let the Reapers take more of them. Every Human who dies because of your delay is a result of your choice, not ours."

A look of disgust passed her face. "And to think I nearly respected you after what you did for my sister and I."

* * *

><p>"Damn it, she got away," Garrus cursed.<p>

"She couldn't have gotten far. We'll catch up with her," Shepard promised.

"No, you won't." It was Jacob, surrounded by a Cerberus commando team. "Commander Shepard."

Shepard gave Jacob an odd look. Helping Jacob with Vido hadn't been the plan at the time... but it might have earned a favor. Shepard tried to be Persuasive.

"Jacob Taylor. I thought you were a good man. How can you be on board with… this?"

"Because the alternative is to be on board with someone like you. I'd rather back Cerberus than you: at least they have the right reasons for doing the wrong things. Take the colonies: evil, but necessary for mitigating a greater one. But you?"

He shook his head.

"Do you realize we took bets on you? On what you'd do first? Miranda was sure you'd do the logical thing: to focus on the Collectors, to stop the Reapers. That was what most of us, Cerberus, wanted you to do. Me, I bet that you'd deliver the cure first. I wanted to believe that's what you'd do: show yourself distinct from us, but also have some basic value for sentient life. But you know what the worst part was?"

"The Butcher had you right. He bet from the start you wouldn't care about Humans being harvested now, or about the aliens dying from the plague. He bet you'd hate Cerberus more than you cared about others. And the worst part was that he was right." He looked disappointed, even disillusioned as he admitted it.

"This entire station was a write-off, you know. If that's what it took to draw out the Collectors, to prove their culpability to the Terminus as a whole. But it wasn't a price we wanted to see paid in full. We made an effort to offer an easier way. You're the one who made the cost real."

Jacob brought up his weapon, and his traditional calm gave way to a freezing hatred. "For the first time, I really want to kill you."

* * *

><p>"Not him to! We can't keep letting them slip away!"<p>

"We're hitting them personally now. We must be getting pretty close to their headquarters now."

"Close enough," the Butcher agreed over the radio. "Then again, we've been withdrawing ever since you met Miranda. Sixty percent of our forces have already withdrawn."

"That's still forty percent I can take down," Shepard said.

"I wonder. Tell you what: I'll even wait for you to mark the finish line. Let's play a little game, Shepard: how many thousands of souls will die in the time it takes you to reach me?"

"It won't take me long."

"Do you think that matters?" came the scathing reply.

* * *

><p>"Looks like a district in the plague sector just got cleared by the Collectors: one thousand, Commander."<p>

* * *

><p>"Hospital reports are in from the mercenary sectors: five thousand, Commander."<p>

* * *

><p>"A hole just got punched in one of the sub-sections due to the space battle. Seven thousand, Commander."<p>

* * *

><p>"Collectors: Nine thousand."<p>

* * *

><p>"Plague: Ten thousand."<p>

* * *

><p>"The fall back of my people is letting the Collectors go unchecked. Twelve thousand."<p>

* * *

><p>"Plague speed is picking up, Commander: fifteen thousand… and here you are, with not a minute to spare."<p>

"Butcher!"

"Commander. So, tell me: was a few dozen of my men worth it?"

"Every death is on your hands."

"Maybe. Maybe not: certainly the choice to not save them is on yours. I never compelled you to come out of your way to fight me. I even offered to help you. Which one of us is the real monster here?"

"Balak tried that on me. You know how that went for him."

"Ah, Balak. Good Batarian, bad man. There's a rather crucial difference between the two of us, though. A little bit of important context."

"And what is that supposed to be?"

"Killing Balak sacrificed a few to protect many. You've just doomed the many to kill a few. Oh, and Commander?" The Butcher brought up his weapon, but a cruel smirk was visible.

"Sixteen thousand."

* * *

><p>The first exchange ended. The Butcher pulled back. Shepard's team pursued. And there were Miranda and Jacob, patched back up and ready to fight.<p>

Shepard and the team skidded to a stop on the new battlefield, but didn't fire yet.

"Why are you two still going on with this?" Shepard demanded of Jacob and Miranda. "Neither of you are like this!"

"Like? No. Then again, this job isn't about 'liking.' It's about what's necessary." That was Miranda.

An opportunity. Shepard tried to persuade. "And what's necessary about this, Miranda? Fighting for… what? So you can destroy economic interests? Is that necessary to defend humanity? Is this what Teltin was for?"

Miranda seemed to pause… "No. No it wasn't…" but then she recovered. "This fight isn't necessary. But it's one you chose. If you had stopped the Collectors, you might have a valid point. But you didn't: you chose to fight us while Humans were still being abducted, even though we were working to hold the Collectors in check. If we're going to be forced to withdraw like this, I'm not going to abandon my species simply because you abandoned yours."

"What about you, Jacob?" Shepard tried again, tried to persuade. "Is this what you signed up for? Is this roadblock going to help anyone? You owe me."

Jacob's eyes narrowed… but then he recovered. "Yes," he said. "It will help a number of better people than you withdraw. If you wanted to help the most people, you wouldn't be here. You'd have cured the plague first. You would be fighting the Collectors, like we were. But here you are: I'm not going to abandon this fight for someone like you, Shepard."

"And there you have it, Commander," the Butcher said. "I saw what you tried to do there, and it didn't work: my people can't be turned against me by someone like you." He chuckled.

"You know what's funnier? I'm still not allowed to kill you. As much as I'd love to, you're still necessary for our plans."

"Fuck your plans," Shepard returned. "We'll stop them. We're fighting you, aren't we?"

The Butcher chuckled again. "So naive. The thing you would have yet to realize, Commander," he said, "is that even fighting us fits a script."

And then he opened fire.

* * *

><p>The bullet that finally broke through the kinetic barriers was answered with a loud yell.<p>

"Fuck! I'm hit!" the Butcher screamed, gripping his side as he fell down. More fire followed him, and he only just managed to drag himself beyond cover.

"The Butcher's down!" Garrus shouted. "Someone finish him!"

Shepard was already running. Leaping over the barrier, Shepard kicked the Butcher's shotgun away even as it fired. Though the Butcher got a good kick to Shepard's gut, it was Shepard who managed to stay on top. Breathing hard, Shepard's pistol was inches above the Butcher's face.

"Nowhere to run now," Shepard said, panting, pistol wavering. "What's wrong?" Shepard taunted. "Nothing to say?"

The Butcher, for once, said nothing. He was holding his side. He only glared, and Shepard had a Choice.

"I'm going to kill you," Shepard decided. "You're too dangerous to arrest. As much as you deserve to hang again, properly, I'm not going to take that risk. Any last words?"

The Butcher mouthed something.

"What was that?"

He mouthed it again.

"Speak louder. Last chance."

The Butcher visibly struggled.

"They… know… pull."

Shepard's eyes widened and Shepard pulled the trigger, but a Biotic barrier had already enveloped the Butcher and Shepard both. Beyond the ledge, both Miranda and Jacob were already on the Cerberus Kodiak shuttle that had arrived to evacuate them. A blue biotic aura still flickered from Miranda's outstretched hand.

Jacob's own biotics flared. "Get over here!" he demanded, and both Shepard and the Butcher began to gently float towards the Kodiak.

"Commander!" Garrus shouted, running to catch Shepard's floating body. He looked over to the other party member. "Help me catch Shepard!"

Jack looked at the Butcher, slowly open and oh so vulnerable, and back to Shepard, and back to the Butcher. "Fuck," she said, and with a gesture of her hand Shepard's body was pulled back. Jacob and Miranda let Shepard go, and grabbed the Butcher instead. As soon as he was in the shuttle, the Kokiak flew off.

Shepard was on the ground, and the biotic field dissipated soon after.

"The Butcher got away, didn't he?" Shepard asked, not looking up.

"You gave him something to remember, at least," Garrus said.

"Gloat over the corpse, not the person," Jack chided. "Still, Cerberus is gone. Pretty sure those three were the last ones."

"We still have the Collectors and Cure to take care of," Garrus reminded. "We need to decide which one to go after."

"Well, at least we have something going our way now," Jack said.

"What?" Shepard asked.

A shadow flitted overhead, and Jack pointed at the Terminus forces pulling into the stations, landing ships and gunships flying past them.

"Looks like we'll have a hand here."

Shepard nodded.

"Alright. Out next stop is…"

* * *

><p><strong>End Cerberus Route<strong>

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

First, I thought I'd write an 'untypical' play through in regards towards Omega. Yes, most people would play modestly moral Shepards who would focus on the Cure or the Collectors, the two big casualty producers. Most lives saved.

But others would hate Cerberus. And if there's nothing else that should be done simply for absurdity's sake, the Butcher calling the player a bad person should be one of them. You are a bad person. You should feel bad. In a game franchise where the player is used to being validated for their choices, praised to varying degrees, the sensible hostility towards the player should make sense. It might not be appreciated... but if Henry Ford gave people what they asked for, he would have given them a faster horse. Besides, this time you really get to beat the shit out of the Butcher.

Some context should also help. The big secret, vaguely referenced here, is that you don't _have_ to fight Jacob or Miranda in this section.

Jacob and Miranda have their own 'Loyalty Missions.' Miranda's revolves around Oriana, in changed circumstances: Miranda is actually secretly sabotaging a Cerberus project to give Oriana a normal life, a character-defining moment of self-validation for her. Helping Miranda keep her Sister safe is the Debt. Jacob's revolves around his past with Vido and the Blue Suns: Vido is now working for the Collectors as a replacement for Cerberus post-Collector Cruisers, and Jacob is out to stop him. What ends up happening is that you can help Jacob take control of the Blue Suns... though of course that means that Cerberus will really be in charge, but that the Blue Suns will once again go back to being a 'pro-Human' PMC. Helping Jacob reclaim his greatest failure, the group he once created, earns his Debt.

Not fighting Jacob or Miranda requires two things: their Debt, and doing the Omega Route that they care about. Miranda will be amiable to not fighting you if you did the pro-Human thing and beat the Collectors. Jacob, a bit more idealistic, favors the cure. If you have their Debt and their Route covered, the Cerberus personnel will step aside, allowing you to bypass their boss fight.

In the final fight, however, Shepard can pull a real coup. A reversal of the humiliation of the Derelict Reaper. If you can pass a persuasion check (highest in the game), if you got Jacob or Miranda to back out before you can get them to back out again. Meaning that if you saved Cerberus for last but still chose to fight them, you could fight the Butcher alone.

Or, to put it in other words, Shepard can convince the Butcher's subordinates to abandon him, right in front of him, before proceeding to open a can of whoop-ass on him.

They won't let you kill him... but hey. Can't have everything.


	25. The Omega Plague: Part Four

I do not own Mass Effect.

* * *

><p>Mass Effect 2: Lanius<p>

* * *

><p>The Battle for Omega<p>

* * *

><p>"…delivering the cure. We go in hard, fast, and save as many people from the plague as we still can. "<p>

* * *

><p>Interim Cut Scene 1<p>

_This cut scene plays after the completion of the first Omega objective, similar to the Battle of the Citadel._

* * *

><p>The Terminus Fleet tries to push in towards the station: with Cerberus driven back, a host of ships dock on Omega itself, even as landing craft and gun ships push into the station itself. Other ships push past the docks, skirting the edge of the station: the first small ship to eclipse the 'horizon', however, is dismantled by a Collector particle beam. So is the second, and the third.<p>

Though Terminus fighters swarm forward, a cloud of Oculi drones meet them: large numbers of both sides fall in the initial exchanges, Occuli drones shooting lasers and being struck down by Guardian barrages. Even so, the Collector threat is real: their advanced technology is decimating the Terminus fleet.

Throughout the missions to follow, EDI radios in reports from the battles, of Terminus vessels lost and collateral damage to the station sustained.

* * *

><p>The Plague District<p>

_Concept Summary_

* * *

><p>The Cure Route is, in spirit, the canonical Mordin recruitment mission without recruiting Mordin. The context and themes are different, but the goal is the same: to cure the Plague. The Plague District is a major contested population district of Omega, a cross between lower-class slums and the Zakera Ward of the Citadel.<p>

Thematically, the lack of need to introduce Mordin opens up space for focus on a few new ideas. These issues are the sort that would be introduced earlier in the game through ambient chatter, Omega sidequests, or listening to the news reports. Think of them as Chekov's Gun themes. Such issues include...

-The overpopulation/demographic crisis

One of the key points about the station of Omega is that it is reaching an overpopulation crisis. Between established residents, the constant immigration of new economic interests, and the new waves of Human immigration, the station has been reaching a tipping point in terms of space and racial tensions for years. As long as Aria made her money she didn't care who came and who was kicked out, but race tensions have turned every district into a racially-contested zone. Established populations, be they Asari or Batarian, look at the new arrivals with suspicion that they intend to take their homes... and rightly so, since the Golden Rule of Omega is that he with gold, rules. The two new population groups are Humans, new money, and the Vorcha, the urban blight.

Now that the Omega Plague has broken out, however, the unrest has spilled over into outright turf wars. Even as the Omega Plague culls the numbers, the population groups fight to secure their homes... and expand to take the turf of those who have died or just weakened. The Plague District is one such war zone, where Shepard is fighting through gangs and militias more than organized forces. Human militias (some with ties to Cerberus), merc groups, and Vorcha gangs all fight for control... and Shepard has to fight through. The more the plague devastates the aliens, the more ground the human and vorcha groups make.

-The Omega Plague

Though the 'final' version has only just been deployed, parts of Omega have been under quarantine since before the start of the game. Throughout the game, news reports track how the 'highly mutative' plague is affecting Omega, tracked by which species are affected by particular strains. A quarantine has been in effect and so it was mostly a chekov's gun news piece throughout the game.

-The Human Wave

The Terminus has always been the frontier, and Omega the nexus of the Terminus. As the Humans emerged on the galactic stage, flooding from a hyper-populated homeworld in colonization waves, many found their way to Omega. Once a marginal population, Humans have become an increasingly prevalent and persuasive presence on Omega... not least because they're the newest and biggest investors taking advantage of Omega's opportunities, and filling Aria's coffers.

The 'noveau riche' group of the station, most Humans on Omega are associated with Human corporations or agencies that have been willing to invest much money for the chance to establish themselves in the eternal boom-town of the Terminus. Encouraged by Aria so long as they bring money and don't challenge her, Human interests have elbowed out many older, established groups... much to their displeasure.

-The Vorcha Revolution

Just like in canon, the two groups immune to the Omega Plague are Humans (by design) and Vorcha (by biology). Unlike canon, the Vorcha situation is played up a bit. As the Omega Plague has existed in previous incomplete forms, the Vorcha have likewise been surviving and expanding throughout the game via news reports and ambient chatter. With more established space, the Vorcha have more and more presence on the station, even as groups hunt and enslave them... and the more established the Vorcha are, the less they like being pushed around.

The Vorcha are cast as the 'other' species that's on the rise in Omega, rival-competitors to the Humans. Rather than spread by virtue of being new and rich, however, the Vorcha take on a more under-class role: slaves and vermin who have lived at the margins, exploited and abused for so long. Now the Vorcha on the station are grouping together: primarily in gangs, but a pan-Vorcha movement is also gaining traction. With vaguely socialist/communist undertones, this new Vorcha movement wants to free the Vorcha from their oppression and claim a home... and Omega would suit them well.

In the early/mid-game, the Vorcha movement is another Chekov's gun, involved with minor side quests and news reports. In the end-game, the Vorcha gangs are taking advantage of the plague and Collectors both to try and claim as much territory as they can. No group actually likes them, but the Vorcha are able to thrive in the chaos: the plague doesn't hurt them, Cerberus is focused on the rich alien interests, and they are at least tacitly cooperating with the Collectors by staying out of the way. Ultimately, however, Shepard puts a stop to their station-revolution ambitions: when Shepard restores control of the station to Aria and Terminus forces, the Vorcha get beat down (again).

The Vorcha movement makes a potential plot threat to be picked up again in ME3, but for Lanius-ME2 it is a still-born revolution.

-Sectarian Warfare

As has been mentioned before, the overpopulation crisis and demographics of the station have turned the districts into contested zones. Species have enclaves, communities fight for their own, and so on. With the Omega Plague, tensions have broken out into outright warfare as groups fight for territory and control of the station. Rather than a quarantine force, Shepard and co fight through a multi-factioned gang war during the Cure Delivery phase: Human militias, merc groups, and Vorcha are all fighting eachother, which puts them all in Shepard's way. And rather than looters, Shepard is likely to come across squatters, trying to claim abandoned buildings for themselves.

The theme to take away is that the Omega Plague is a very real, very bloody rebalancing of the station's demographics. Whether aliens to the plague or Humans to the Collectors, whoever dies the least will take the most, and shape the face of Omega for decades to come. The longer the Plague goes on, the more Humans will expand into the formerly alien districts. The more Humans the Collectors collect, the reverse. Which order you do missions in will affect where the boundaries are between Humans, Aliens, and Vorcha.

-The Finale

The final battle Shepard overcomes is just a recast version of Mordin's recruitment mission of canon. Shepard must overcome the Vorcha movement trying to take over Omega by plague, and release the Cure.

* * *

><p>Interim Cut Scene2<p>

_This cut scene plays after the completion of the second Omega objective, similar to the Battle of the Citadel._

* * *

><p>Despite casualties, the Terminus forces make a movement to get closer to the Collector Vessel. As they do, however, small things begin to fly through the Omega 4 Relay and from inside the Collector Cruiser: more Occuli, hundreds of them. Even as the Collector Cruiser remains docked with the station, particle beam stabbing into the Terminus forces, Occuli swarms begin to devastate the Terminus fleets even as the situation on the station stabilizes.<p>

Just when it seems all is lost, however, new ships appear from FTL. The Cavalry. The Council fleet has arrived, and even before the surprise has registered they are firing: not on the Terminus, but on the Occuli drones, as fighter carriers begin launching new waves of fighter support.

The Cavalry has arrived. With them is Anderson, leading the charge.

* * *

><p>"Last stop is the Collectors. Time to put them down."<p>

* * *

><p>"This is just like Freedom's progress. Everyone's… gone. The streets are just empty."<p>

"One difference, though. Horizon had just humans: Omega has millions of non-humans."

"What did the Collectors do with them?"

"Better not think about it."

* * *

><p>"Found the aliens, Commander."<p>

"Shot in the street and thrown to the side. What a waste."

"But what are they here for? Why bother dragging them here?"

"I dunno, but- wait, did you hear that? Almost sounded like-"

"Husks! But these aren't human husks, Shepard!"

"They'll still die if you shoot them. Open fire!"

* * *

><p>"Alien husks… what do you want to bet the Collectors have researched us for hundreds of years?"<p>

"The Reapers have been preparing their armies ever since we went to the Citadel. They were just waiting to use them."

"The Collectors aren't a threat to just humans: they're a threat to every species in the galaxy. Husks, the plague… they've been preparing to start wiping out species even before the Reapers arrive."

"We'll stop them. Come on."

* * *

><p>"<strong>We will direct this personally."<strong>

"Big guy is here, Shepard: ready to fight?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

* * *

><p>"<strong>Your victory here is irrelevant."<strong>

"Commander, system defenses are back online. The Collector Cruiser has begun to withdraw, and Terminus forces approach."

"Make sure they know we're friendly, EDI. I don't want to be bombed by mistake."

"Understood, Shepard."

* * *

><p>The Collectors<p>

_Concept Summary_

* * *

><p>The Collector District has a simple premise behind it: it is the dry run for the ME3 experience of a Reaper genocide. This isn't simply an abduction, but a Reaping.<p>

In tone, fireworks, dialogue, and encounters on the way, the Collector District is the Big Fight. Fighting Cerberus is fighting the pesky commandos who don't quit. Curing the Plague is a bunch of gangs. But the Collectors... the Collectors are single-handily fighting off a Terminus fleet, crushing nearly all opposition before them, and wiping out millions. And this is the 'weak' group of fighters. You should be even more afraid when the Reapers themselves arrive.

Mentioned in the dialogue are references to alien husks. Even if only tentative, I feel this part would make a good 'trial run' for early non-human husk concepts. Just like how not all the ME2 husks will return in ME3, these ME2 foes could make a good prototype for the ME3 ones.

Not mentioned in the dialogues are some of the other sorts of encounters Shepard could have in the Collector district. Alien families trying to hide even as the plague kills them (or not), or Humans in the process of being abducted. Also a minor Cerberus presence: Cerberus soldiers who have committed themselves to the suicidal goal of holding back, or at least slowing, the Collector advance on the Humans.

As a major 'Human' district, this section of the station offers up a glance at the more Human-owned parts of the station. Refurbished, re-invested, and in many places re-built, the Human district stands apart from the poorer parts of Omega we see. Hub-world Omega varies between 'pisshole slums' and 'edgy-gritty snazz', depending how close you are to Afterlife and how close you are to the bottom. The Economic sector, where Cerberus is, has something of a 'dockyards' cyberpunk theme: patches of high-tech businesses and shine, but between them lays the dirty dark streets. The Plague sector is residential slums, more or less. But the Collector-occupied Human district is a veritable home-away-from-home: more akin to a Human colony than part of the station, with clean floors and white lights and the gloom only in the distance. A cross between a gated community and a military base, the Human district was (re)built by Human corporate investment to house and protect and serve the Human population of Omega.

As with all the districts in the finale, the order of routes makes a difference in the experience. The earlier in the crisis you arrive, the better: more Humans are still frozen and alive. The later, the more empty and battered the streets. The longer you wait, the more de-populated the Human bastion.

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

First, an honest apology: I don't actually like this section, because it didn't write well (or at all) despite being important. Hence the mix of style: compared to the Butcher's section, which was dialogue specific, the rest of the Omega Plague is more about tones and themes than actual dialogue.

The Omega Plague scenario is something that sounds tricky, but is simple in design. It is, in effect, a Big Decision based on order of priority: what you did first, second, third. Everything else is gravy, but there's a lot of gravy to be made: one of the cooler points about the order of events is altering the missions slightly to reflect the damages being done. The longer the plague goes on, the more dead aliens you find. The longer the Collectors attack, the fewer Humans. The longer Cerberus is unopposed, the greater the economic damage. Just showing these things in minor ways can greatly boost verisimilitude.

I realize that the 'pacing' here is messed up due to the lack of good dialogue. I realize, and apologize, but we can move on anyways. There's still some interesting things ahead for us to cover, and I think some of you will be surprised and pleased when we do. Not all of it will be dialogue... but the parts that are should be interesting.


	26. The Omega Consensus

I do not own Mass Effect.

* * *

><p>Mass Effect 2: Lanius<p>

* * *

><p><em>Begin Omega Consensus Recording<em>

* * *

><p>"Commander, Terminus forces have regained control of the station, and are beginning to restore order."<p>

"Anything of note left, EDI?"

"Negative. All Collector and Cerberus elements are gone, and with the application of the cure most of the plague riots have calmed down. There remains above average looting, but Terminus forces are enacting a curfew. Aria has regained control of the situation."

"Which means our work here is mostly done. How are things out there, Joker?"

"Well… if I told you that Terminus and Council forces are both chasing the Collector Cruiser towards the Omega Relay and not fighting each other, would you believe me?"

"And the Occuli Drones?"

"Collectors left 'em behind: didn't have time to pick them back up, they were running so hard. Alliance carrier fighters are mopping them up now. Oh, which reminds me: Anderson sent me a message. Says he wants to meet you at Afterlife with Aria. Sounds like things are getting political, and they want you there."

"Great. Politics. Tell him I'm on my way."

* * *

><p>"Shepard. Good to see you in one piece."<p>

"Anderson! Thanks for the assist: didn't think I'd see you or the Alliance in a place like this."

"Afterlife isn't the Flux, but it will have to do for now. Come on: Udina is already talking with Aria."

"Councilor Udina's here? I wouldn't have expected him to risk himself in the battle."

"He didn't. He just arrived himself, straight from the Citadel where he was cleaning up some loose ends."

"Figures. And here I almost had something good to say about him: even with Humanity's own Councilor riding the first wave in..."

"He- look, Shepard, you and I wouldn't be having this discussion if it weren't for him. Without his help, we never would have been able to get the Council fleet to deploy into the Terminus. There's a time for action and there's a time for politics, and thanks to him calling in a lot of favors and twisting arms we were able to get the Council's approval to against the Collectors. He's earned the delay. I know the two of you don't get along and I know he's an ass, but keep that in mind."

"Alright. I'll keep it to myself: but what are you doing out here anyway? Besides the obvious, I mean."

"It was the plague, really. Everyone had been keeping an eye on it since it was jumping species, but as soon as it spared humans we knew it was trouble. Udina thought it was a Collector reaping tool, I thought it was a Cerberus bio-warfare tool, but between us we agreed that it was probably going to signal the next attack soon, and that we needed to be there."

"You and and Udina agreed on something?"

"It's been known to happen. Possibly why we were taken seriously: you know something's up when both he and I reach the same conclusion from different directions."

"I can't imagine the rest of the Council were happy about this."

"They weren't. Udina was calling in favors and debts left and right, and it looked close but your friend the Shadow Broker pulled some strings to help us out. I don't know if it was bribes or blackmail, but at the moment I'm not too inclined to ask. We got enough support to bring a limited taskforce… and here we are."

"Commander Shepard. You're looking well, all things considered." Udina was polite, if not warm.

"Councilor Udina. I understand I owe you thanks as well for the support." Unsaid was an actual expression of gratitude.

In diplomacy, this state of relations is called 'correct."

"Well, isn't that a warm greeting," said Aria. "Well, let me say that Omega owes you its warmest thanks. Thank you, Commander, for your timely intervention with the cure."

"And since you are Omega…?" Shepard trailed. "You're welcome. I didn't do it alone, however."

"Of course not," Aria acknowledged. "You brought your team. And you brought the Alliance to aid us in our time of need, against the Collectors."

"I-" Shepard could begin to clarify.

"Shepard did," Admiral Anderson interrupted. "The Commander has kept us up to date with her investigation into the Collectors, and warned us when they were prepared to move."

"Yes, the Collectors," Aria said. "Councilor Udina and I were just talking about them. Their deployment of the Plague deserves retaliation."

"We don't know if it was actually the Collectors or Cerberus," Shepard said. "Either one could have."

"It was the Collectors," Udina stressed.

"I agree," Aria said loftily. "Cerberus, while opportunistic jackals, was not responsible. A pro-human group being responsible would certainly affect Terminus politics ways that would distract from the issue of the Collectors... and other matters affecting Humanity."

"This is political bullshit, isn't it?" Shepard called. "You don't know. Fine. You want to spin a tale. Fine. But I don't have time for this dancing around what everyone knows."

Admiral Anderson hid a smile. Councilor Udina face palmed. But Omega's Queen laughed.

"Shepard's right. I can play this dance any day, Udina, but I won't be offended if we get to the point directly."

"Fine, fine," Udina grouched. "Shepard will anyway."

"Alright, Commander, we'll speak frankly. Just for you. Yes, I know you didn't call the Council in. But it certainly makes for a more convincing story, and helps alleviate the fears of this station to see a Council Fleet overhead. If said fleet is simply at the call of the Hero of Omega… well, that's much better than a possible invasion force. For everyone."

"Why focus on blaming the Collectors?"

"Besides that they betrayed me? Politics and what they did. Cerberus attacked my businesses, but it was the Collectors who killed everyone they could get their hands on. Compared to them, Cerberus is just uncommon criminals to the Terminus public. If I were to not blame the Collectors directly, others could use Cerberus's pro-Human leanings as a basis to object to me cooperating with you and the Alliance. The Collectors earned the most hate: for all I care, they can wear all the blame."

"You said you would cooperate with the Alliance against the Collectors and on other matters. What does that mean?"

Udina answered. "Aria has graciously agreed to help us move forces within the Terminus frontier legally and without incident, as befits a member of Terminus Space."

Anderson translated. "Aria has agreed to allow the Alliance a seat in the Terminus Conclave. As a member of Terminus space, we can move forces within the Terminus without the sort of tensions that follow when other Citadel species do. Not as glamorous or influential as the Council, but we're seen as part of the Terminus community now. For the moment, at least."

"That's... amazing. If we can move through the Terminus, we could even counter Terminus pirates who raid our colonies. But I thought the Alliance had been rejected from the Terminus Conclave? On the basis that the Terminus colonies are independent?" Shepard asked.

Aria shrugged. "I changed my mind. Councilor Udina made a very compelling argument as to the pan-species unity of the Human race, as well as pointing out how the Alliance recognizes the proper order of Omega."

Anderson translated again. "Our forces are helping Aria retain power in the face of Terminus elements who want to overthrow her in this chaos."

"You blackmailed her?" Shepard asked Udina, incredulous. Udina failed to hide a smug smirk.

"We bargained," Aria clarified, annoyed at the suggestion. "I can help the Alliance with something it wants: the influence to allow the Alliance to pursue the Collectors without a war with the Terminus. The Alliance can help me with the only thing I care about: retaining my rightful place on Omega. Quid-pro-quo, I believe you humans say.

"And since we still have the single largest fleet in the sector outside this station, Terminus cooperation itself is not required for us to pursue the Collectors," Udina added pointedly. "It is simply desired."

"Yes, I'm well aware," Aria answered a bit more coolly.

"Translation: we'll go after the Collectors whether the Terminus allows us or not," Anderson translated with a smile. "Luckily, it looks like they will."

"The Alliance itself doesn't have the same reputation as the traditional Citadel Council," Aria said. "You Humans are still… new. While the Council has formed its opinions about you, the Terminus has not, despite your actions at the Citadel. The Terminus works differently: we don't care, by and large, because we don't hold the same sense of sanctity about the Citadel that the Citadel Races do: in the Terminus, we view it as the inverse. In part because of that, how the Terminus sees Humanity is still up in the air."

"And how is the Terminus seeing us?" Shepard asked. "How will it see us?"

"Better," Aria answered. "Not ideal, but the Terminus has no ideal. Your intervention against those who attacked Omega, and yet your willingness to settle for a seat in the Consensus rather than occupy the station, is just the sort of attitude the Terminus respects: bold, yet measured. Ambitious, but not overly threatening. You can't control the Terminus with this station like you can Council Space with the Citadel, but you can win more influence by not grabbing too much at once." She paused. "Then again, sometimes naked ambition is exactly the thing the Terminus respects. It depends on who and where you are."

"As fascinating as this all is, we still have the Collectors to deal with. What next?"

"We wait and complete the Conclave as part of the Terminus," Udina answered. "Until the Alliance is accepted, any more forces moving into the Terminus would ruin these gains. Our position is already fragile enough: once it is secured, we can build up our strength here and cross the relay."

"I say we should attack with what we have," Anderson countered. "The Collectors are reeling: most of their Occuli were destroyed, and their Cruiser was badly damaged. If we give them time to rebuild, they could regain their strength. With the IFF Shepard recovered, we could quickly retro-fit the Alliance forces and go through."

"You are both right," Aria mediated. "Udina's reading of the situation is correct. The Alliance can't afford to rush in more reinforcements if it wants Terminus acceptance, but we can't let this opportunity go by. At the same time, however, we need the Alliance forces here to remain intact, if they're going to keep me in power until the Conclave. They can not be lost."

"But I can," said Shepard.

"Shepard…" Anderson cautioned.

"I can go past the relay, with the Normandy," Shepard said. "It's a scouting vessel, isn't it? So I'll… scout. Reconnaissance in force. And after I find whatever I can to help the Alliance fleet, I'll take the advantage to launch my own attack and keep them reeling if possible. At worst I'll keep the Collectors hurt until the Consensus is over: at best, I can end this now."

"Sounds like a suicide mission to me," Udina said, "but if you're volunteering…"

"I wasn't expecting to come back when I started fighting the Collectors," Shepard said.

"No," said Anderson. "This isn't a suicide mission: just the most important one since you stopped Saren. And you survived that one."

Aria stood. "Shepard's heroics can be applauded later. And elsewhere. Commander, good luck: I want you to show the Collectors why you don't fuck with Omega. Until then, there are a bunch of petty warlords who need to be reassured that the Council isn't invading, who need what the Collectors have done spelled out to them, and who need to be reminded just who is in charge of Omega."

They watched her leave, and then Udina rose as well.

"Likewise, I need to return to the Citadel and make arrangements. This is a precarious enough balance as it is, even without the rest of the Council being left to its own devices. Good luck, Commander, and Anderson, I'll need to speak with you shortly."

* * *

><p>After he left, Anderson turned around. "And there you have it. Think you're ready to cross the Omega 4 relay?"<p>

"I don't know," admitted Shepard. "Mostly, but there are always a few things that could still be done."

"Then do them," said Anderson. "The Collectors can wait for a little while, just not long. If you need to finish working with your team do it. If you need to refit the Normandy, do it. Whatever it takes. But, before you go…" he trailed.

"Yes?" Shepard asked.

"I promised I'd give someone a chance to speak with you. Until later, Shepard."

Anderson left the room, and nodded to another figure. "All yours," he said, as the other person entered the room.

"You…" began Shepard.

"It's been awhile, Commander," the Virmire Survivor greeted again.

* * *

><p><em>End Terminus Consensus Recording<em>

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

So, back to dialogue. For now. It'll flop a bit: we'll have another chapter of dialogue, then the DLC as summaries, and then more dialogue segments.

Lots of political maneuverings here, and so this is pretty world-heavy in its own right. If ME1 was about how the Alliance earned its place in the Council, Lanius has the Alliance becoming a part of the Terminus as well. Which means a bit more than in canon, because the Terminus is treated as a legitimate force in Lanius, militarily and economically, as opposed to the largely irrelvant space of canon ME2. The Terminus is collectively much larger than Citadel Space, it's just disorganized. Being able to move freely in both spheres gives Humanity a valid claim to significant advantages. Just see how advantageous Illium is as a single world, and then picture all of Alliance space having the ability to trade with both sides of the galaxy. Plus, being able to directly counter Terminus raiders without starting a war: that means certain groups (Batarians) can't just attack and flee to the Terminus, now that there is no forbidden boundary between Humanity and the Terminus.

In Lanius, that matters. A large part of the subtext with the Collectors and Omega, remember, was that they were playing for the outbreak of a Council-Terminus War. The Terminus is a tad more important in the Reaper War (understatement), and the Consequences will be bigger as well. Or so I hope to make it. I at least intend to outline a _Lanius_-ME3, even if I make no promises about dialogue. The setting is too good to waste.

Other than that, not much to say. A climatic battle, and the point-of-no-return to the not-suicide Suicide Mission.

I honestly do regret that I could never write a satisfactory Virmire Survivor encounter. This was intended not only to give Ash and Kaiden some screen time once again, but also a point by which players could choose to continue a ME1 relationship or not.


	27. The Collector Base and Ending

Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect.

* * *

><p>Mass Effect 2: Lanius<p>

* * *

><p>Collector Base Dilemma<p>

* * *

><p>As the Human Reaper collapsed, EDI spoke.<p>

"Shepard," EDI began. "A priority message from the Shadow Broker. Patching him through."

The Yahg appeared. "Shepard," it began. "Good work."

"I'm not done yet," Shepard said. "I still need to blow this place sky-high."

"Wait," said the Broker. "There is something you should know first. You were not the only one to pass the Omega 4 relay: Cerberus sent the _Nemisis _as well, to watch. And in their attempts to hack the Collectors, they found something important. EDI noticed as well, right after they contacted us."

"What did they find?" asked Shepard.

"It would be better for him to tell you himself." And then the image changed: gone was the Yahg, and in his place stood a human man, blue eyes blazing. For a moment, their eyes met.

"Commander Shepard," the man greeted. "The Butcher said you would succeed. I'm glad to see that he was correct."

"And who are you supposed to be?" challenged Shepard.

"I am the leader of Cerberus. Most call me the Illusive Man," the Illusive Man said.

"What do you want with me now?" Shepard asked, posture aggressive.

"Only to bring to your attention that you have another option in regards to the base," the Illusive Man said. He continued. "Destroying the base is not the only means of killing the Collectors. A radiation purge would kill the Collectors, but leave the technology intact."

"You think I'd be interested in the products of a murder factory?" Shepard investigated. "That I'd use Reaper technology?"

"Of course," the Illusive Man said. "You already do. Every mass effect core, every weapon you use is derived from technologies the Reapers left to us. And if you hadn't studied the seekers, the IFF or the Vaccine, or even the Omega Plague, you wouldn't have been able to beat the Collectors. Your own AI uses Reaper technology as well. That ship already sailed long ago."

"Even accepting that, you think I would turn the base over to Cerberus?" Shepard asked. "Didn't my actions on Omega make clear what I think of you?"

"Who said that Cerberus would be able to take the base?" the Illusive Man asked. "The Council Fleet right outside the relay would make that difficult. If you preserve the base, the Council would claim it in short order, Terminus or no. They wouldn't be able to resist something of this magnitude."

"Then what do you want out of this?" Shepard came to the point.

"I want what's best for Humanity," the Illusive Man answered. "I want the option that will give us our best chance to not only survive the Reapers, but to advance and secure Humanity in the galaxy."

* * *

><p>[Paragon ME1: Saved the Council]<p>

* * *

><p>"That is why I suggest you destroy the Base," the Illusive Man said.<p>

"What?" responded Shepard. "Why say that, when you brought up keeping it?"

"If I didn't mention it, the Broker would have. I never said I preferred it, only that it was an option. As for why…" the Illusive Man took a smoke.

"Politics," he said.

"The Terminus might be grateful for now, but grudges against the Council pre-date Humanity's arrival by millennia. If you keep the Base, the Council won't let it go. They'll keep the Citadel Fleet over Omega, safeguarding this prize. Controlling this technology only for themselves, the Council will strengthen themselves and themselves alone. Terminus suspicion will return to hate, old conflicts revive, and when the Reapers arrive the Terminus will be easy prey for Reaper manipulations. The Council might be stronger, but we will lose the Terminus before the Reapers even arrive. As Humanity is one of the primary border species with the Terminus, we have the most to lose if the Council is dragged into a Terminus War."

The Illusive Man spread his hands, as if weighing an alternative.

"On the other hand, destroying the Base will give the Citadel Fleet no reason to stay. Small-scale salvage efforts will occur, but the Citadel Fleet will leave. Terminus fears will be allayed. As a member of both the Citadel Council and the Terminus Consensus, Humanity is uniquely posed to play mediator between the two: a position of trade and influence that would be lost in a Citadel-Terminus conflict. Working with that influence, we can bring both sides together against the Reapers. What we lose in technology from this base will be made up in with more allies from the Terminus, and Humanity will benefit the most from Council-Terminus peace before and after the Reapers."

"I do not ask that you approve of me. I do not say you should do this for me." He paused. "But I will say that one is better than the other, and as a Human you should always choose what's best for your species."

"How do I know you're right?" Shepard can ask. "Why wouldn't the Council share the technology with the Terminus?"

"Despite what you might think, I understand aliens. I've been doing my job for longer than you've been alive: the Council is as dedicated about its interests as I am about Humanity's. The Council won't willingly give up a prize like this to anyone else, especially the leaders of the Terminus. As for what the Terminus does when the Council Races interfere too brazenly…" he took a smoke. "History."

"Maybe you just want to keep the aliens on the Council from getting their hands on this technology," Shepard accused.

"Maybe," the Illusive Man admitted. "Or maybe I believe that you will doubt me no matter what I say, and so I'm trying to trick you into keeping the Base." He spread his hands again. "Whether you believe my argument or not, you should at least make the choice you think is best, not what you think I think is worse."

"Thoughts?" Shepard prompted his companions.

* * *

><p>Mordin was a pragmatic nationalist. "Keeping the base has risks for relations. Still, nothing is assured and Terminus already violent, disruptive: might be better to strengthen Citadel Fleets. At least they can be relied upon. STG, Council Races should understand this technology before anyone else."<p>

Grunt scoffed. "The technology didn't make the Collectors strong. It made them weak. At least destroying the base will make a nice explosion."

Garrus hated agreeing with Cerberus. "I hate him but he's right," the Turian said. "The Terminus will never accept the Council hanging around Omega. If we want the entire galaxy against the Reapers, we'll have to settle for scraps here."

Jack was surprisingly honest. "In case you couldn't tell, I'm biased. Do whatever he doesn't want. The Terminus can screw itself for all I care. Couldn't happen to a better part of the galaxy."

Thane was philosophical. "Destroying this base would only help build ties to the sort of people who make poor allies. Keeping it would strengthen allies you would not be ashamed of… and would secure the Council after the War as well."

Samara was driven by the Code. "Many abominations took place here. The Code would have me rectify them and honor the departed by ending this once and for all."

Kasumi was practical. "I like peace with the Terminus more than war, so I vote 'blow up.' Besides, it will make this doo-dad I picked up worth more later."

Tali was reactionary. "You can't be thinking of doing what he wants, Shepard. Studying this technology, real Reaper technology, is our best chance to find some defense against it. Give it to the Council!"

Legion followed ideology. "The Geth believe all species should develop their own future. Geth would not condone taking and relying on the technology of anyone else, especially Reapers. Our consensus supports destroying the base, but will defer to Shepard-Commander."

Shepard considered, and made the decision to…

* * *

><p>…Destroy the Base.<p>

"We need the entire galaxy to fight the Reapers," Shepard said. "Even the Terminus. We need all the allies we can get, and beggars can't be choosers. I can't let this base become the basis of a galactic civil war right before the Reapers arrive. I won't dishonor the people that died here by making their deaths meaningless."

"You're making the right choice, Commander," the Illusive Man reassured. "There will be doubters, but Humanity will thank you one day."

* * *

><p>…Save the Base<p>

"If we're going to beat the Reapers, we need to know everything we can about them. Their strengths, their weaknesses, good and bad, whatever the cost. The Council and the Alliance need to study this technology, make sense of it. The best way to honor the people who died here is to use this knowledge against the Reapers. If the Terminus can't handle that… they weren't worth being allies in the first place."

"If you were looking to make my job harder, Commander, you succeeded," the Illusive Man said. "Now I will have to work to mitigate what you've done. Hopefully mankind will survive this folly."

* * *

><p>[Renegade ME1: Human Council]<p>

* * *

><p>"That is why I say you should keep the Base," the Illusive Man said.<p>

"Well, I figured that much," Shepard said. "Otherwise you wouldn't have brought it up."

"If I didn't mention it, the Broker would have. But the Broker might not put it in the right context for you."

"And just what is the 'right' context?" asked Shepard, posture agressive.

"Politics," the Illusive Man said.

"The Terminus is indebted to us. While the Terminus wasn't sure of what to make of the Human-dominated Council, the rescue of Omega gave them the right idea. The Terminus's grudges with the Council died with the Old Council on the Destiny Ascension, and Humanity is just another Terminus species: an exceptionally large, influential one, but a Terminus species none the less. So long as the Alliance doesn't try and control the Omega Consensus like it does the Citadel Council, a Citadel Fleet securing the Omega 4 relay will be tolerated. Humanity can control the Collector Base: the Alliance won't win any friends when it refuses to freely share the spoils, but this is politics as usual for Terminus species. The Alliance can study this technology, strengthen ourselves against the Reapers, and do so without turning the Terminus against us. The Council, and Humanity, will be better prepared to lead the entire galaxy against the Reapers, both Citadel and Terminus space. When the Reapers arrive, we'll be ready: Humanity can rise to its proper place leading the galaxy against the Reapers, and beyond."

The Illusive Man spread his hands, as if weighing an alternative.

"On the other hand, destroying the Base will deny us the technology and won't win any new allies. The withdrawal of the Citadel Fleet might give Humanity an even better reputation with the Terminus, but positive reputation alone doesn't sway the Terminus. The former Council species won't care: they'll laugh at the self-denial, and do what they would have regardless. Humanity's grip on the Citadel Council won't be any stronger as a result, and we'll be leading the same allies against the Reapers. We gain nothing and lose a great opportunity if you prevent the Alliance from claiming this base."

"I do not ask that you approve of me. I do not say you should do this for me." He paused. "But I will say that one is better than the other, and as a Human you should always choose what's best for your species."

"How do I know you're right?" Shepard can ask. "Why wouldn't the Terminus mind if the Alliance parked a fleet outside Omega?"

"Despite what you might think, I understand aliens. I've been doing my job for longer than you've been alive: everyone in the Terminus pursues their own interests first, and everyone expects the rest to do the same. The Collector Base will simply be seen as the spoils of our war with the Collectors: so long as the Alliance doesn't interfere with the usual business of Omega, the Terminus species won't object to standard practice. The Terminus holds different standards for its own than it would for the old Council."

"Why should I believe you? Maybe you just want to get this technology for yourself," Shepard accused.

"I would if I could, but I can't," the Illusive Man admitted. "Or maybe I believe that you will doubt me no matter what I say, and so I'm trying to trick you into keeping the Base. Then my people could scavenge the debris." He spread his hands again. "Whether you believe my argument or not, you should at least make the choice you think is best, not what you think I think is worse."

"Thoughts?" Shepard prompted his companions.

* * *

><p>Mordin was a pragmatic nationalist. "Don't appreciate the Human Council. Would prefer the STG, all Council Races. Still, advances can be stolen in the future, and would be better to strengthen the Citadel Fleets and prepare for Reapers."<p>

Grunt scoffed. "The technology didn't make the Collectors strong. It made them weak." But he considered. "Still, they might make acceptable trophies."

Garrus hated agreeing with Cerberus. "I hate him but he's right," the Turian said. "If we can prepare for the Reapers without alienating the Terminus, we should do it. There's no point in settling for scraps."

Jack was surprisingly honest. "In case you couldn't tell, I'm biased. Do whatever he doesn't want. I'm not into that whole Human-supremacy thing."

Thane was philosophical. "Whether you destroy the base or not, you will be allying with the Terminus regardless. Those sorts make poor allies: keeping the base would at least strengthen Council space against pirates after the War as well."

Samara was driven by the Code. "Many abominations took place here. The Code would have me rectify them and honor the departed by ending this once and for all."

Kasumi was practical. "I don't care about being the strongest species for its own sake, but that can only help against the Reapers, right? If you don't have a major reason why not, then why not?"

Tali was disgusted at finding herself in agreement. "Studying this technology, real Reaper technology, is our best chance to find some defense against it. Giving it to the Council makes sense… even if Cerberus does want that."

Legion followed ideology. "The Geth believe all species should develop their own future. Geth would not condone taking and relying on the technology of anyone else, especially Reapers. Our consensus supports destroying the base, but will defer to Shepard-Commander."

Shepard considered, and made the decision to…

* * *

><p>…Destroy the Base.<p>

"This place is an abomination, and Humanity doesn't need it," Shepard said. "We can beat the Reapers without selling the soul of our species. The people who died here will not be the justification for you ideal human empire."

"If you were looking to make my job harder, Commander, you succeeded," the Illusive Man said with rancor. "Now I will have to work to mitigate what you've done. Hopefully mankind will survive this folly."

* * *

><p>…Save the Base<p>

"If we're going to beat the Reapers, we need to know everything we can about them. Their strengths, their weaknesses, good and bad, whatever the cost. The Council and the Alliance need to study this technology, make sense of it. The best way to honor the people who died here is to make sure their deaths weren't in vain."

"You're making the right choice, Commander," the Illusive Man reassured. "There will be doubters, but Humanity will thank you one day."

* * *

><p><strong>The Victorious Return<strong>

* * *

><p>It was as if everyone had been waiting for Shepard's return. Maybe they had. Maybe the Broker had tipped off Aria and the Alliance right before Shepard returned.<p>

When the Normandy, damaged but alive, exited the Omega 4 relay, it found itself surrounded. Not by hostiles, but by allies: fighters and cruisers from both the Citadel and Terminus forces fell in behind the Normandy, an impressive honor guard as the Cruiser flew towards Omega.

The crowds on Omega watched this from the streets and homes, as all the vid-screens of Omega were tuned into the procession. Those who survived, be they human or not, watched as the Commander returned, the first person to ever pass the Omega 4 relay and return alive. Doubtless the Collectors were dead. A cheer began, and spread through the streets.

Shepard docked, emerging on the station in armor still dirty and scarred from the battle. Aria, the press, and a number of VIP's waited to congratulate her. The first to do so was Anderson himself, trading salutes and offering Shepard a handshake that would be seen across the galaxy.

Watching this from afar was the Broker Network. Even the Shadow Brokers themselves: though only the Yahg was distinctive, a small council watched the return on a screen over a conference table. The Yahg's ears twitch, it's face coming to its fearsome equivalent of a smile. Turning off the screen, he turns and places a data file before each of the individuals who holds the term 'Shadow Broker.' On it is…

A Reaper, and no smile graces the Butcher's face as he looks at the data pad handed to him. Sitting on a bed in the infirmary of the Cerberus _Nemesis_, he scowls. With a nod to Jacob and helpful hand from Miranda, he rises from the bed and takes a injured but purposeful step forward. Outside, the Cerberus Normandy turns away from the rejoicing Omega and goes to FTL. There is work to be done, and Cerberus is already starting.

On Omega, Shepard pauses and looks out the view port in the direction the Cerberus vessel retreated. But Shepard isn't looking at the Butcher: Shepard is looking further, facing the real threat with resolve.

Out in Dark Space, Harbinger wakes up from fifty thousand years of slumber. Around it, lights flicker on tens, dozens, hundreds of Reapers. There is a sense of movement as the Reapers advance, and galaxy looms large before them. The Reapers are approaching.

Prepare for the Arrival.


	28. DLC: Overlord, LotSB, Arrival

I do not own Mass Effect.

* * *

><p>Mass Effect 2: Lanius<p>

* * *

><p>DLCs Summaries<p>

(It's a long one.)

* * *

><p>The Framed Narrative Approach<p>

* * *

><p>Mass Effect 2 had a challenge when designing DLC, among them being that they could be done before or after the Suicide Mission. Since the rewards of the missions could only be gained if done before, even the 'post-Suicide Mission' DLC tended to be done before.<p>

Which worked well for the most part, but isn't the only way. One problem that occurred was the lack of companion dialogue, which while necessary for production reasons was a bit jarring when neither Tali or Legion would say anything in regards to the Overlord Project.

_Lanius_ would attempt a different approach: the framed narrative, combined with the isolated time skip.

The framed narrative would make each story _Shepard's_ story: the recounting as told by Shepard. Think of it as a report mixed with memories, with the player playing the memories. Flashing between the 'at the time' dialogue (the cut-scenes and conversations between Shepard and the DLC characters) and retrospective narrative (the framed narrative, in which Shepard reads the report), the DLC can both play the story but also elaborate on how other companions acted by giving them a voice through Shepard. Shepard, through the reading of the report and the framed narrative, gives voice to how the other characters respond.

While it would certainly be better to give the companions their own voices to show their reactions, the DLC are a case in which this is impossible due to production restraints. Show, not tell, is the golden rule of story telling, but telling is always preferable to an absence of anything. A framed narrative allows the game to show animations, but give a voice through Shepard.

When played, such a framed narrative would play out like this.

-Player goes to the planet/quest in question and initiates.

-A cutscene of Shepard, after the mission, writing a report. Shepard narrates how this all began.

-The gameplay begins in present-tense, leading to the DLC of canon. Conversations are in present-tense, action is, etc.

-After the 'memory' segments, the narrator-Shepard begins speaking again for the transition, reflecting on choices the player made and leading into the next section.

-The player plays through the DLC, real-time segments interspaced by the narrative.

-After the finale, Shepard writes the conclusion to the report. After making the Big Decision, Shepard can write a P/R elaboration of why that choice was taken.

-The DLC ends with Shepard concluding the report, and the game returns to the Normandy.

Combined with this frame narrative is the idea of canon-izing the order of the DLC.

While the canonical DLC were time-irrelevant, the Lanius versions have a bit stronger tie-in to the story. Overlord, for example, ties in Legion and Tali's loyalty missions. Lair of the Shadow Broker has a major plot effect that only makes sense after the Omega Plague. Arrival likewise is distinctly set after the Omega Plague, or even the Broker.

At the same time, however, these DLC shouldn't be forced to be played after the ending of the game. That would defeat much of the point. Instead, a localized time-skip: if you play a DLC before it's 'meant' to be played, the game simply flashes forward to the appropriate calendar period (ex. Feb 2187), and returns after the DLC is completed. This allows to preserve narrative intended order, but also let the player get those upgrades and other assets earlier.

Naturally, dialogue might be affected. While spoilers of the ME2 main plot would be avoided if you play 'before' appropriate, these would be minimized when possible. Playing 'before' would simply put in more generic dialogue to avoid specific spoilers. In the case of Arrival, for example, references to the Butcher would be altered.

A time skip works with a framed narrative approach because, in many respects, a framed narrative is already a time skip. It's telling of things that have already happened... only instead of assuming that the framed narrative report occurs at the time of the mission, the narrative flashbacks from the 'canon' time of the DLC.

All told, just a way to keep the DLC meaningful to the story, and in the right order no matter what order you actually play them in.

* * *

><p>DLC: Overlord<p>

* * *

><p>Thematically a post-TaliLegion recruitment mission.

Commander Shepard, having come across mentions of a secret Cerberus research project into the Geth from either Tali's Father's data, Legion's investigations, or just from the Shadow Broker, finally finds the location and investigates. What Shepard finds is pandemonium: the planet is ablaze, (Heretic) Geth Ships are in orbit, with the major Cerberus facility in a civil-war with their own machinery.

As Shepard makes land-fall to kick ass, shoot Cerberus and Geth, and figure out what's going on, Shepard runs into the leader of the Cerberus response force, the Butcher. From a very safe distance, the Butcher gives context.

A Geth fleet, learning of the existence of the anti-Geth cyberwarfare VI Overlord, had attacked in an effort to destroy the project. Instead, they attacked during the middle of testing, resulting in the VI going rampant, hacking Geth and Cerberus systems alike and killing everyone it can. With most of its security forces transferred elsewhere for an upcoming operation (Omega), Cerberus is struggling to keep the VI on-planet even as the Geth attack. Clearly it's a crisis: if Shepard doesn't want to see a potential galactic catastrophe, Shepard will at the very least not interfere, go and bring in the Alliance, or maybe even help on the ground.

(Shepard can leave and make to bring Alliance reinforcements: if so, a brief mission-epilogue occurs in which the fleet and Shepard return to find an empty, obliterated base. Bodies of men, mechs, and Geth lay scattered about, and the Butcher's handiwork is everywhere. However, no sign of the VI remains, and all that's left is a major disaster for the Alliance to cleanup cleanup. This is the 'skip mission' option, and is the default for players who never play the DLC.)

Should Shepard stay and make common cause for this mission, the three-station runaround occurs. Doctor Archer, the leader of the project who's trying to re-stabilize the VI, is currently held prisoner by Cerberus troops under the influence of a Geth bioweapon that will make them fight anyone. The VI has complete control of powerplant via mechs. The crashed Geth cruiser has been occupied by, well, the Geth. The VI is rampant and present at all three locations, and is interfering with the mechs and Geth to attack everyone.

While Shepard and the team go through two of the sites, the Butcher and his team handle the third... meaning that the player can only play two areas of their choice during each play through of the DLC. Not at all a naked attempt to add replay value by forcing a second play in order to experience all three stations.

Cerberus personnel/recordings found along the way talk about the fear of another Geth war, which sparks off exception comments from Tali and Legion respectively. Tali is almost sympathetic with the Cerberus fear, and draws analogy between the Overlord VI/AI and the Geth rebellion that destroyed her people. At the same time, the idea of an anti-Geth weapon of this sort is incredibly alluring, especially given the implications from her Loyalty Mission that her father may have been working with Cerberus on this.

Legion's perspective is that the Overlord is an invention based out of unwarranted fear, as the Geth do not intend violence against the Humans. The Butcher, hearing this by circumstance, asks just when the Geth intended to try and annihilate Eden Prime, when they intended to help the Reapers, and how long had they intended to attack this Project. Though Legion attempts to delegitimize the accusation as 'those were Heretics, not True Geth', Shepard can agree or deny that the Geth, because they can and do change their views, are as much a threat as any organic species.

The final Choice remains once the Geth ships are dealt with, with slightly tweaked context. Because Cerberus couldn't continue with the project if it wanted to, now that it's been revealed and Shepard is here, the remaining Cerberus personnel have been evacuating the base with the data they have even as Shepard was being hacked by the VI. The Butcher, via radio, leaves the decision about 'the prototype' to Shepard, spelling out the implications.

Shepard can take David down and out now, but if the Alliance learns about what David could do they'd put him back in and finish the project for their own war effort, to serve in the ongoing war against the Geth. If Shepard wants to save David, Shepard will have to delete the project data entirely… and consequently all the remaining mainframe Cerberus data that could be used against the organization in the future. To hurt Cerberus and help the war effort against the Geth, you have to let David suffer. Protecting David means letting not only the Geth war continue, but also letting Cerberus get away.

The Butcher, naturally, is fine with either one, and mocks the player for the immoral aspects of the choice they made.

Shepard makes his/her choice, and receives an email from Admiral Hackett reflecting on the choice. If the Overlord Project data was deleted, Hackett promises that David will be taken to Grissom Academy, but implies that Cerberus will likely restart the project elsewhere. If the Overlord Project data was preserved, Hackett notes that the Alliance will send David 'to a safe place', and leaves open the prospect of the Alliance continuing the research.

* * *

><p>Overlord Take Away<p>

* * *

><p>Less synthetic horror and more of a war zone, Overlord is less about Cerberus in particular and more about the galactic fear of the synthetic threat, and the synthetic response. The Rogue VI and the Geth are both demonstrated as real, dangerous, and viable threats to the galaxy. The intro of a Geth fleet launching orbital bombardments on the planet's colonies underscores the extremes of the Geth War that has otherwise been a background event. The VI is also having a real effect: not only in its rampancy through the Cerberus facility, but it even becomes implied that the faulty-mech-VI side-quest chain is the fault of the VI.<p>

As part of the theme of the piece, all the speakers in the mission, from Archer to Shepard to the Butcher, dwell on the organic vs. synthetic divide. The views waver, from the Butcher's cynicism that there can be no peace with faulty machines, Archer's more practical concerns about the ongoing war and what costs it justifies, and Shepard's own views can also be aired. Shepard can agree or disagree based on alignment, with Renegade leaning more towards the Butcher's fatalism, Neutral standing with Archer that it's the current synthetics that are a problem, while a Paragon will disagree and argue that organics and synthetics should be able to live together.

While David's status is unchanged, it's less of The Point and more of a background context. While the pointless shock-horror sadism of the crucifix is removed, it's replaced with Doctor Archer putting his brother into the connection despite knowing the mental anguish. Sacrifice the physical depravity with a less visible suffering anguish, and Doctor Archer's own rational of 'how could I do to others what I wouldn't do to my own family,' and a slightly different form of horror is reached. Less of an accident, and more of a controlled risk that blew out of control due to outside intervention.

Tying all these together, the final choice about David also becomes something of a big-picture vs little-picture issue for Shepard, as well as mercy vs. justice. On one hand, David is directly put against the Alliance having a new tool against the Geth in an ongoing war: one man vs. thousands is a difficult enough choice. The Cerberus element throws in another consideration: helping David versus punishing his tormentors. David's salvation is tied to letting Cerberus cover its tracks and get away, meaning no retribution for this crime: more than just a 'Cerberus is the greater threat' issue, it can also be seen as a question of weighing helping the victim versus punishing the criminal, for another moral dilemma.

Two moral dilemmas in the same choice. It isn't one which has an easy answer, though, because the Geth also have their view on the matter: Legion's Geth are just as alarmed by the Overlord as the Heretics were, and keeping it is an automatic loss of trust with Legion and the Geth: not fatally so, but present. It is interpreted as Shepard's own lack of trust in the Geth, and if Shepard can't trust the Geth then the Geth aren't sure they can trust Shepard or organics, and if the Geth don't trust Shepard or organics...

As far as consequences go, both immediate in Lanius-ME2 and into ME3:

Not doing the DLC at all, whether you didn't play it or selected the skip it ending, has no effects on ME2 or ME3 besides a news report about how the Alliance found nothing of value in the ruins of the base. With the implication that the Butcher killed David and shut down Overlord permanently, Cerberus prevented the galactic-disaster from occurring and the events fade into memory.

Letting David go, and deleting the Cerberus data, are the Paragon option. Not simply on the grounds of mercy for David outweighing the war effort and retribution against Cerberus, but also on the grounds of building alliances with the good Geth. Since Legion is always recruited before Overlord DLC becomes available, the Paragon path plays into its traditional tendency to favor cooperation and alliances. This would be a Paragon option that separates nice and good from lawful, but avoids giving only an emotional rational for the decision. Sympathetic paragons can focus on helping David: logical paragons on the value of the Geth.

In ME2, this Paragon option preserves Legion's loyalty, and news reports after the DLC mention the rescue of David from the clutches of the evil Cerberus cabal. Carrying into ME3, the Paragon decision gives major kudos with the Geth. The trust built from the decision, by showing that Shepard/not all organics fear the synthetics, can serve as a major asset in promoting Geth-Quarian peace, as well as possibly justifying assets from a marginal group of non-Geth synthetics who feel emboldened by Shepard's initiative. The ME3 advantage, however, is mostly about the Geth.

Turning David over to the Alliance, and keeping the Cerberus data, are the Renegade options. Combining both the Renegade's tendencies towards greater-good pragmatism at the cost of the few, and the orientation towards Justice through Retribution, the Renegade option carries some predictable advantages... and predictable disadvantages.

On the 'good' side, the Cerberus data recovered leads into ME2 news reports about an Alliance crackdown on Cerberus, the 'punishment' for this particular crime. Likewise, the ME3 Alliance fares particularly well against the Reaper-worshiping Geth. However, the good Geth are decidedly less eager to be friendly: not only does Legion lose loyalty in Lanius-ME2, but Geth-Quarian peace becomes even harder as the Geth believe the organics tpo suspicious and fearful for a meaningful peace. Peace between the Geth and Quarians is not impossible, but it is harder to achieve.

The culminating 'Consequence' for the Overlord DLC would be a hypothetical side-quest mission in Lanius-ME3. An overwhelming invasion of a major Human colony we'll call Dunkirk. The Reaper force, with both Reaper Geth and Husk armies, threatens to massacre the colony. The choices you made in Overlord would affect how the same mission can turn out.

If Overlord was skipped, then the overwhelming armies are just that: overwhelming. Shepard's mission focuses on buying time for an evacuation, with massive civilian casualties as the colony falls. It is cast as a significant defeat in the sector, and a major blow to moral. A depressing battle in the war against extinction, in which 'victory' was merely lessening the loss.

If David was freed, the good Geth can provide a miracle. Assuming Shepard hasn't sided against the Geth and destroyed them, the Geth send an expeditionary force to help evacuate the human colony. While the Reaper armies can't be stopped, the intervention of the Geth, especially as they air-lift civilians to safety, saves the population of the colony. While the colony is lost, the evacuation of Dunkirk provides a miracle to boost moral. The Geth earn great gratitude from Humans across the Alliance, and many of those survivors can fight again and provide War Assets for the liberation of Earth.

If Overlord was kept active, something else happens. Deploying the Overlord, the Alliance turns the Reapers own Geth armies against them, taking control of the bad Geth attackers and using them against the Husks. With their own forces halved and the Geth turning on them, the Reaper invasion is defeated in a miraculous reversal. Not only do the colonists survive, but the Colony remains as a bastion against the Reapers. With the power of the Overlord and the enthralled Geth, the Alliance gets even more War Assets for the liberation of Earth.

What option is 'best'? Clearly not the skip option. But between Legion's Loyalty and easier relations with the Geth on one hand, and a saved colony and successful Overlord on the other, both sides can make a claim to validation.

* * *

><p>DLC: Lair of the Shadow Broker<p>

* * *

><p>Thematically and plotwise a post-Suicide Mission DLC. LotSB is a 'near-term' epilogue, with post-mission Dossiers reflect the state of the galaxy after the Omega Crisis, and if Lanius were the canon this DLC would be most notable not for finally seeing the Shadow Broker, but for the vindication of finally killing the Butcher.<p>

That's right, the Butcher dies. By the end of the DLC, you might even relish it.

As might be expected from the Lanius AU setting, LotSB is inverted from canon in many ways. The Broker isn't the enemy, for one thing. Liara isn't in pursuit of revenge for another. Instead, Cerberus is in pursuit of Liara after she informs Shepard that her sources have picked up unusual amounts of Cerberus activity. By the time Shepard arrives to talk to her, Cerberus has already made an attempt on her and sent her into hiding.

On the scene when Shepard arrives is Spectre Tela Vasir, claiming to be investigating Cerberus on behalf of the Council. A team up is made, and the two go to the Economics Center in pursuit of Liara, only to arrive as it blows up. When Cerberus Commandos are found, Shepard and Vasir work their way through them from different directions, with Vasir noting how exceptional it is for Cerberus to resort to open terrorism like this: usually they have a much more specific aim than wanton slaughter. This implies Cerberus is hiding something big, and Liara is at the center of it. As Cerberus soldiers flood the building, over the intercom the Butcher is heard, ordering the execution of any Asari survivors.

As Shepard and Vasir fight through, Liara is seen fleeing, being chased by Cerberus commandos including the Butcher's team. While Shepard and Vasir pursue him, a three-way car chase follows: Shepard chases the Butcher who is chasing Liara.

Liara is forced to crash on Azure, and is knocked out in the crash. Shepard and Vasir follow, and engage in a brutal, multi-round fight with the Butcher, then Miranda, and then both, with more Commandos in the fight. Spectre Vasir, witty and sympathetic, is fatally wounded by the Butcher after she Charged ahead and was met with a timely knife. Once again the Butcher's abilities and antagonism are underscored by comparison, not only able but even relishing the chance to kill an Asari Spectre.

While Shepard succeeds in driving the Butcher off, when the fight is over it is found that Jacob took the unconscious Liara while Shepard was occupied. A dying Vasir reveals what she had been keeping hidden: the Broker sent her, because Cerberus has found how to reach the Broker's base. They need a Broker adherent like Liara to pass a last security check to access a stolen data base, and now they have her. Vasir, doing this as a favor to the Brokers who have helped her a number of times, gives Shepard what he needs to track Liara before she dies.

Shepard continues after the Butcher and chases him to a suspected Cerberus base, only to find Liara alone and maimed: the Butcher didn't need all of her, only her hand, and Jacob didn't wish to kill her. Liara is injured but stable, and is able to give Shepard the location of the Broker's headquarters where Cerberus is about to launch an assault to wipe out the Shadow Broker network entirely. When Shepard arrives, that's exactly what Cerberus is doing: the Broker Network is meant for stealth and espionage, not combat, and the Butcher is earning his name fighting through them as Shepard and his team arrive.

As Shepard fights through Cerberus operatives, it becomes apparent that Cerberus is looking for something in particular, something the Broker knew but had not yet shared. Speculation focuses on a Secret of Cerberus, something Cerberus didn't want anyone else to know. When Shepard tracks the Butcher and his team into the Broker's Sacred Chambers they find the dead Brokers behind the Butcher, in the process of executing the Yahg, while Jacob and Miranda finish deleting everything pertaining to the Alliance and Cerberus from the Broker archives.

Shepard attacks, and what amounts is a running battle through the ship, as the Broker and Cerberus begin a retreat. Every time the Broker takes enough damage, he turns invisible and flees to the next part of the level and begins placing suppressing fire as Shepard closes in and purses. All the while Cerberus operatives are breaking combat and beginning to flee.

Ultimately, Shepard forces the Butcher to the top of the ship itself, where the Cerberus commandos are rapidly loading up on their ships and fleeing. Jacob and Miranda are there to help hold the line as everyone else retreats, and what follows is a grueling three-on-three squad match with enemies who match Shepard's squad for every tech upgrade, every weapon, and then some.

Jacob and Miranda are scripted to fall first, whether because they themselves are shot or because they willingly take a blow for the Butcher when the Butcher is hurt too much. As they fall, the Butcher throws them off the battlefield, to be evacuated with the rest. Eventually, it's the Butcher alone, putting up a single fight just as the Canon Vasir did.

Like Vasir did, the Butcher loses, beaten just as the last Cerberus commandos leave him behind at his own orders.

Laughing despite the blood, the Butcher congratulates Shepard for finally beating him, and asks what Shepard intends to do. Shepard can respond about Arresting the Butcher (Paragon), turning the Butcher over to whoever he harmed the most (Neutral), or just Shooting the Butcher (Renegade).

Whatever the answer, the Butcher gives a last laugh about how generous that is. With a warning that one day Shepard, too, will be hanged 'for species and nation', the Butcher chastises Shepard for believing that other people will just follow whatever Shepard intends. If Shepard doesn't shoot him then, the Butcher commits suicide.

Turning back, Shepard returns to the Broker Chambers, only to find Liara there. Despite her recent handicap she wanted to help, and now sees how: no one else knows the Brokers were killed, and she can take this opportunity to step in the void to salvage the organization. She can hold more power in her hand than most people could seize in a lifetime, and all to help Shepard... but the mention of the hand she no longer has brings tears to her eyes. Shepard can say nothing but stay beside her, leave, or embrace her and comfort her.

And on the other side of the galaxy...

While Shepard is with Liara deal with the fallout, The Illusive Man receives a call from Jacob and Miranda, reporting mission success… and the Butcher's death. While TIM is pleased at the first, he is visibly resigned to the second. When Miranda asks why, personally upset at his loss, the Illusive Man notes that it was inevitable that eventually either Shepard or the Butcher would be killed if they kept meeting as they did. He muses that, since the Broker Network hadn't fallen apart as he had suspected it might, it likely means that someone else had stepped into the Broker's shoes, and he wonders if he should make arrangements with the new Broker in regards to recovering the Butcher's corpse.

As he muses, Jacob steps up and asks if the Illusive Man really intends to do 'it', which the Butcher was so willing to die for. The Illusive Man says yes, absolutely: after the Alliance's policy in regards to the Collectors, it seems clear that Humanity would be better off if Cerberus were less constrained. The Butcher felt the same way, and the Illusive Man asks if Jacob disagrees.

Jacob says no, that he and most in Cerberus feel that Cerberus has had too much political micro-managing by 'the top,' doing what's politically convenient as opposed to what's necessary. He'd prefer a new direction to continuing the status quo arrangement as well.

The Illusive Man is glad to hear it, and dedicates the imminent independence of Cerberus to the last successful mission of the Butcher, who succeeded in destroying the last evidence proving the Alliance controls Cerberus.

* * *

><p>Shadow Broker Take Away<p>

* * *

><p>The Butcher dies, at the hands of the ultimately victorious Commander Shepard.<p>

Liara loses and hand but becomes the Shadow Broker, maintaining character from ME1 without having to change into an action-girl archetype.

Cerberus is revealed to have been under the control of the Alliance the entire time.

...

Wait, what?

Lair of the Shadow Broker is more than a single post-story DLC. It re-opens the entire plot of Lanius-ME2 to re-evaluation by undermining some of the key assumptions of the situation: that Cerberus was evil, that Cerberus was on the other side from Shepard, that Cerberus was even independent of the Alliance. Just as the Butcher interrogation and Collector Cruiser turned the notion that Cerberus was a Reaper patsy on its head, Lair of the Shadow Broker has a plot twist that does the same.

Remember chapter five, Horizon? The raving mechanic's conspiracy theory?

Or how the Butcher used the awkward turn of phrase 'it was determined...' as to why Cerberus went along with the Collector bargain, rather than attack them right away? A bit out of character for someone who is so prone to direct responsibility and active tense.

Look again at Thane's Loyalty Mission, and Jacob's claims of general Cerberus dissatisfaction with the 'Human interests' who wanted to kill Talid?

Or Jack's Loyalty Mission, and how Miranda was rescued by the Alliance and the Butcher before ending up back at Cerberus? And Admiral Hackett's implied involvement?

They were more than just dark ties of the past: Cerberus never went rogue in the first place, despite Kohaku's belief to the contrary. Rather, Cerberus was more closely watched than ever. And it's all the Butcher's fault, really.

The _Lanius_-AU really diverges at Teltin. In canon, the rogue Cerberus cell was discovered and handled by Cerberus, possibly marking the point where TIM became more of a micro-manager in overseeing the cells, to prevent such a disaster. In Lanius, however, it was the Alliance under the Butcher that found Teltin... and in the crackdown that followed, put in extreme oversight and controls to prevent such a thing from happening again. The Illusive Man manages, not owns, Cerberus, and he answers directly to the Alliance. He's the one who manufactured the cover of 'going rogue' to throw off Kohaku, but it was just a bluff.

Of course, the Alliance owning Cerberus raises some pretty serious concerns... like how the Alliance used their own Black Ops to act as Collector proxy for the genocide of the independent, anti-Alliance Terminus colonies. The Shadow Broker came to have the last evidence linking Cerberus to the Alliance, and to prevent that data from being used, the Alliance ordered Cerberus to kill the Brokers and destroy the last evidence linking Alliance and Cerberus together.

And you want to know the best part? While this becomes clear to the player, **_Shepard never knows._** Because while the player gets to see cut-scenes about Cerberus, Shepard doesn't. As far as Shepard and the rest of the galaxy know, Cerberus really did go rogue those years ago... and whatever Cerberus was after in attacking the Broker, it's gone now. Not even the new Shadow Broker knows what was lost... nor does she retain anything that would help her know what goes on within Cerberus.

And that, my friends, can create interesting opportunities.

* * *

><p>DLC: Arrival<p>

* * *

><p>When Hackett asks a favor from Shepard, to break a personal friend from a Batarian prison, there's nothing indicating the most infamous Cerberus action to date will soon occur. Only that an Alliance operation deep in Batarian space has uncovered evidence of an imminent Reaper invasion.<p>

The first half of the mission is much the same, virtually unchanged. Shepard breaks in. Shepard breaks out. Doctor Amanda Kenson is rescued as expected.

Doctor Amanda Kenson admitting to being a Cerberus cell leader, however, is not. In another disturbing case of Cerberus's infiltration of the Alliance, the Project turns to be a Cerberus innovation... not for mere radical racial terrorism, as suspected, but to delay the Reaper's inevitable arrival. Playing to Shepard's concerns about the Reapers, Kenson leads Shepard into convincing her to allow an investigation... before the inevitable Cerberus betrayal reveals the indoctrination of the Project's staff. Shepard ultimately falls to the indoctrinated Cerberus operatives and Object Rho.

Shepard's escape from confinement, however, comes from an unexpected source: the intervention of Jacob Taylor and Miranda Lawson, sent by the Illusive Man to investigate the Project. The two former subordinates of the Butcher ally with the one who killed him, and the three begin to fight their way out and restart the project.

It's not just indoctrinated Cerberus staff they have to fight past, though: the Batarian Special Reaction Force, anti-terrorist commandos, are attacking the project as well in order to save the colony. Soon Shepard and company are not just fighting against the indoctrinated staff in order to start the project... they are fighting against Batarian police trying to save hundreds of thousands of citizens from a Cerberus-made atrocity. The Batarian commander in particular is a sympathetic figure, trying to verbally convince Shepard that the genocide of innocent Batarians will not solve anything, or avenge anyone. Shepard's backstory, or history with Balak in particular, are both brought up in doomed attempts to deter Shepard.

In the end, of course, the questionably virtuous forces of Batarian security are overrun by Commander Shepard and his or her two Cerberus allies, and the relay is doomed to destruction. After the brief exchange with Harbinger, Shepard has a similar exchange with the Cerberus duo before they, too, leave: while Miranda and Jacob both vow that they will fight the Reapers, they have no desire fall under Shepard to do so. No matter what Shepard has done, the Commander still killed their Commander.

But the Cerberus has one last gift to give the Commander: the assumption of blame. Though the Butcher is dead, the galaxy at large need not know it. Instead, Miranda and Jacob volunteer their the Butcher's name be attached to the deed: the Butcher's team and Cerberus will be blamed for the colony explosion, thus leaving the Alliance uninvolved. Shepard will be free from stigma and able to move about and rally the galaxy, the last preparations before the Reaper invasion. Parting ways on the Nemesis, Shepard is left to talk to Admiral Hackett.

Hackett, of course, is shocked and disappointed that a personal friend was a secret Cerberus operative. While the Cerberus involvement concerns him, he grudgingly admits that Jacob and Miranda did have a point: Cerberus, being rogue even to those who know of it's Alliance past, won't implicate Humanity... avoiding a war with the Hegemony at the worse possible time. Urging Shepard to return soon to help with the preparations for the war, Hackett takes his leave for an important meeting...

...appearing in a hologram before the Illusive Man. Hackett is cold and furious, questioning if Cerberus intended to destroy the Alpha Relay all along. The Illusive Man denies it, saying that the Project was really just an indoctrination experiment that discovered the emergency. Hackett is not pleased, but as the Illusive Man points out, Hackett no longer has Cerberus on a leash: Cerberus had already dropped off the net and gone truly rogue, and with the Batarian Hegemony blaming Cerberus not even Hackett would re-leash Cerberus to the Alliance even if he could. All Admiral Hackett can do is ask if Cerberus will be on the right side of the war when the Reapers come, to which the Illusive Man assures that Cerberus's goals have not changed.

Hanging up with Hackett, the Illusive Man turns to two operatives who were in the darkened room, Jacob and Miranda. Commending them for destroying the Relay, delaying the Arrival, and saving Shepard, the Illusive Man offers a toast in celebration of Cerberus's hard-won independence. Neither Jacob or Miranda are happy to share, and so the Illusive Man gives them new assignments: Jacob is to manage the Cerberus take-over of the Blue Suns, and Miranda is being placed in charge of a new project. A deal with the Shadow Broker has been reached, offering a new opportunity in the war against the Reapers.

Activating the hologram, the Illusive Man brings forth an image of a distinctive, scarred set of armor, still bloody in the Butcher's death to Shepard, and says that Humanity still has use for its best Hound...

* * *

><p>Arrival Take Away<p>

* * *

><p>Cerberus is blamed, and Shepard doesn't go on trial.<p>

Rather than create and immediately drop a sub-plot of a prospective Batarian-Alliance War, Arrival concludes the DLC arc, and _Lanius_-ME2, with the independence of Cerberus. Revealed to have been under Alliance control all along in Shadow Broker, the grim-necessity of the relay destruction provides the cover for Cerberus to make it's own independence: even if the Alliance tries to regain control of the group, doing so would only implicate it and Shepard in the Alpha Relay incident. Letting Cerberus take the fall is simply the preferable path... even if it means accepting the loss of control.

Since Shepard, the galaxy at large, and even the Shadow Broker don't know that Cerberus was under Alliance control in the first place, few people will be aware of the change.

_Lanius_-ME3, as roughly planned as it is, does have a role for Cerberus... a role both familiar and distinctly different. The foreshadowings are here, however, particularly in regards to the Cerberus trio.

Jacob, the combination of canonical Jacob and Zaeed, still has his past with the Blue Suns. While I never wrote about it in detail, Jacob's 'loyalty mission' in Lanius involved helping him settle accounts... and potentially helping Cerberus re-take control of the mercenary company they started. While Jacob will remember whether Shepard helped him or not, Cerberus's own private army will exist regardless... and Jacob is back in charge of it.

Miranda, more bitter towards Shepard than Jacob over the Butcher's death, is back in charge of a science project, reflecting more towards Miranda's own organizational abilities. While the exact project is unknown, we do see that it has something to do with the recently recovered corpse of the Butcher.

And as for the Butcher... the elements are there, if you can piece them together.

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

_Lanius_ is not over. With the DLC completed, something else remains to be seen.

(It isn't _Lanius__ 3_, though. That hasn't been fully outlined yet, and won't be till after ME3.)


	29. Hades Dog: Agreement

Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect.

* * *

><p>Mass Effect 2: Lanius<p>

* * *

><p>Hades Dog: Agreement<p>

* * *

><p>There are three men and one woman in a darkened room, sitting around a u-shaped table. Before them, at the mouth of the table, stands one man, blue eyes providing the only distinguishing identity of them all. In truth, only the blue-eyed man is really there. The rest are holographic silhouettes, blackened to increase security. The paranoia is not unnecessary: three years later, a copy of the video-notes of this meeting will find its way to the Shadow Broker. Were any of the figures revealed to the public, galactic politics could be thrown into shambles.<p>

A man speaks first. Like all the other holograms, his voice is scrambled, and only his gender is distinguishable.

"Is this report accurate? Are these their terms?"

"They are," Blue Eyes says in a calm but confident tone. As the only unscrambled voice, a hint of distaste is detectable.

"And you are sure they have no idea as to your affiliation?" The Lady asks.

"If they did, they wouldn't have made the initial offer," Blue Eyes says. "They would be fools to."

"Fools they may yet be," Man Two says. "But regardless, I say take the deal: who cares about the Terminus colonies? Those ingrates made their choice to leave."

"Be that as it may," Blue Eyes says, "they are still Human colonies. My proposal to the board is that we defend them. We claim to agree, move defenses into the Terminus, and then betray them at the first opportunity. We can reap some of the benefits, but more importantly we have the chance to stop this threat from the start."

"And what if you fail?" The Lady asks. "What will your response be if they are expecting a first betrayal? How will you discover their reasons? While I agree that I would prefer not to see those colonies fall, why any human colonies are being targeted concerns me more. We can not risk failure."

"We won't fail," Blue Eyes says. "The Butcher will ensure it."

"That fascist?" Man Two sputters. "That man is a bigot! A war criminal! You should never have intervened!"

"Be that as it may or may not be, General," Man One cuts in, "there is one other factor that hasn't been mentioned. Are these promises reliable?"

Blue Eyes slowly, grudgingly, nods. "They have never been known to renege on a deal," he concedes.

"Without delving into the ethics of selling our cousins down the river, this is a great deal of potent technology we're talking about. Clearly they don't realize who exactly they're talking to: this is enough technology to turn a pirate fleet into a serious force, let alone what we could do with it."

"Which is exactly why we need to take this deal," the General argues again. "With it, we can recoup our losses from the Citadel in a year. In five, we could surpass the Turians!"

"If are to be at this for five years," Blue Eyes notes mildly, "we're liable to have already sold Earth to them. We might as well not bother to prepare for the Reapers then."

"Reapers? Not that ridiculous myth again-"

"Gentlemen, please," the Lady intervenes before a familiar argument could begin. "While no one can deny the value of this technology, it is not just ourselves who stand to get it. If the Batarians were to be approached with this same deal, would they take it? And if they did, would we still be able to defeat them in the event of war?"

There is a pause, as Man One and Man Two figure out who exactly she is talking to. Man One is the one who responds.

"It would be bloody, but with the Council behind us we probably would, unless they receive something completely revolutionary. But then, it would be a bloody affair regardless of who has the tech."

"As to your first question," Man Two supplies, "almost certainly. They could hide it behind their pirate proxies easily enough."

"The Batarians are already too dangerous to risk such an advantage falling into their hands," the Lady rules. "I call a show of support now: if we have a tie, we'll have to drag it upstairs, and who knows how long they will take to decide, if the Councilor has to be brought in on this. I support taking this deal."

"I support it as well," Man Two agrees immediately.

"I oppose," Blue Eyes says.

All looks focus on Man One. In a moment, he man holds the fate of the galaxy in his hands.

"I… will not oppose. It would be better if the Councilor and his Aid remain unaware of this arrangement, for everyone's sake. They likely would raise serious objections. Both of them."

"Bloody idealists," the General mutters. "Anderson I could understand, but Udina? I-"

"It is decided, then," the Lady interrupts. "I trust there will be no hesitation or sabotage on your part? If you feel obliged to stand aside, it certainly would not be held against you."

"We could certainly find a more suitable replacement who understands why we allow this organization to exist, after the Teltin fiasco," the General reminds with obvious distaste.

"I understand the decision and will obey," Blue Eyes submits. "Any replacement you provided would not be effective at handling this organization or this task." It isn't quite an accusation, or an insult.

"Very well. I have to depart," Man One speaks. "The Councilor has reached my office."

"Very well, Admiral. This meeting is adjourned," the Lady rules. The holograms wink out, and the darkness lifts. Behind where the holograms sat, another man is now visible from where he was leaning against the wall. Dressed in combat armor and lacking a helmet, he is middle aged and scarred, not grotesque but far from unblemished. Records identify him as the Butcher. It is unlikely the holograms knew he was there.

"Intelligent as always, aren't they?" he asks, rolling his eyes. "Still haven't realized they're dancing to your tune."

"And they still have such charming opinions of you," the Illusive Man says. "Cigarette?" he offers, already pulling one out for himself.

The Butcher wrinkles his nose in distaste as the stick is lit. "You know I don't, Illusive Man," he reminds.

The Illusive Man exhales a plume of smoke. "I know," he says. "I just wanted to offer. But their habits are unfortunate. From time to time they listen, but in cases like these they simply react to the opposite of what I suggest." The Illusive Man's eyes narrow. "It's manageable, but tiresome. And for just one rogue-!" A note of frustration rises. It seems this is a regular topic. However, he calms himself. "Regardless, it's important they understood what was at stake. And this is a potent opportunity for the Alliance."

"But not Humanity," the Butcher says.

"But not Humanity," the Illusive Man agrees. "Our species doesn't stop at the border with the Terminus. The sooner we can stop this threat, the better for all of mankind."

"So, are we ready to do it?" the Butcher asks. There is a look of hunger in his eyes, anticipation and battle-lust.

The Illusive Man gives a smile. Behavioral analysis is unable to give a motivation or emotion behind it. Motivations are unclear.

"Of course," he says. "After all, we exist," he indicates the two of them in a single gesture, "to do what they can not." His second gestures indicates where the holograms were. "Cerberus will do its duty."

* * *

><p>In three years and seven days, the sole copy of this data is hand-delivered to the Temple for storage. As per protocol for all Ecclesiastical-class secrets, all copies and notes for this Secret have been deleted by Shadow Broker scribes, and all participants are either liquidated or transferred to the Temple effective immediately.<p>

In three years and nine days, the Temple will be razed, and all evidence linking the Human-survivalist group "Cerberus" and the Collector Abduction conspiracy.

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

Congratulations! If you are reading this, you have beaten the Lair of the Shadow Broker! In all subsequent playthroughs, the greatest of Secrets will be revealed: information the Brokers alone were privy to, showing another side to the drama. New cut-scenes throughout the game, revealing a side of things you might only suspect.

This is the 'first' cutscene of the game, appearing even before Shepard suffers a minor case of death. Cerberus, against the objections of the Illusive Man, is ordered by its masters to accept the Collector deal for colony abductions. Some questions are raised: just who are the speakers commanding the Illusive Man? Was the Illusive Man sincerely opposed, or did he plan to be overruled and lead the Alliance into accepting the deal? And what was the mysterious event that leaves Cerberus collared?

(Answers: Man One is Hackett, who knows, and Teltin.)

Note also the ominous end, when tied to the beginning of what would be the next. Questions about Shepard's own death are revisited: was Cerberus involved, despite the Butcher's claims? Did the Alliance sell Shepard out to the Collectors?

Ultimately we know how it will end, but consider re-reading Lanius with these new scenes in mind.


	30. Hades Dog: Freedom's Progress

Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect.

* * *

><p>Mass Effect 2: Lanius<p>

* * *

><p>Hades Dog: Freedom's Progress<p>

* * *

><p>In another part of the galaxy, the dark room is again host to two figures.<p>

"And the latest count?" The Illusive Man asks.

"Small colony, so only five thousand and twenty three souls. Another two hundred and seven if you count xenos who were at the colony." The Butcher rattles off the numbers as if they were stock prices. "No casualties on our part, though Miranda tripped over a Loki mech."

The Illusive Man looks up, and his serious expression cracks a smile. "Almost had me there," he chuckles. His poor mood quickly returns, however. "One hundred thousand in the last week," he mutters, looking at a list of colonies and numbers.

"I have something that might cheer you up," the Butcher offers, causing the Illusive Man's eyebrow to raise. "Shepard is back."

"Impossible," the Illusive Man answers immediately. "Not even we could find the body. If it wasn't vaporized, it burned up in the atmosphere."

"Fiction has to be plausible. The truth just has to happen. Some of the viruses we left behind at the colony caught it through the security cameras: someone who looks like Shepard, talks like Shepard, and acts like Shepard just fought like Shepard through a few dozen security mechs. And there's more." His eyes met the Illusive Man's.

"Some weak-ass Quarian survived. Shepard got to him before the mechs could. There's a chance Shepard knows."

The Illusive Man sits back, looking into the distance. "This… changes things. The entire schedule may have to be pushed up."

"Let me know if it does," the Butcher says as he stands. "I need to prepare for the next mission. The bosses want some mixed-blood merc band destroyed. Total overkill, if you ask me, but at least it's not a colony. And we're still getting paid." He paused, considered, and spoke again. "I don't get what you see in Shepard, but I figured you would want to know." With a final wave, the Butcher departs, whistling a catchy tune.

And despite the impending death of a dozen good men and women, despite the Butcher's callous evaluation… the Illusive Man smiles.

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

As should be obvious, this would play immediately after Eden Prime, after talking to the Shadow Broker and re-meeting Joker, but before moving onto the ship. This is once again a scene written with two intents in mind: to illuminate, but also not keep the events a mystery. If you were to play this game for the first time via these additional scenes, you still wouldn't know of the Collectors quite yet. These scenes offer the realization that Cerberus is acting on orders, and is privately less enthusiastic about it than comes across in the 'Shepard's perspective only' playthrough, but who exactly is ordering the abductions and why isn't yet clear from the script itself.

These scenes offer a rare, non-oppositional glimpse at the Butcher and TIM. The Butcher, still replacing Kai Leng, can be seen as TIM's trusted Right Hand Man. They meet in person, banter, and have a sense of camaraderie... but it's not all idealized. Though TIM argued against the abductions before the Board, and is privately mourning/resigned over the human losses now, he's not a idealistic saint or buddy. There's the implication last chapter that his objection to the deal may have been reverse psychology to influence the Board, and his relationship with the Butcher has a subtle hint of manipulation that will become clearer later. Lanius-TIM is still results-oriented, but tempered with an appreciation of the value of visible appearances. That showed in arranging the Omega Crisis such that the Collectors would take the blame regardless. Of course, he is still somewhat sinister: if you're watching this scene for the first time, would you think TIM is smiling because Garrus's team is about to be wiped out, or because the Collector partnership can be ended sooner?

As for the Butcher, a little development on his part. The Butcher is, of course, referring to the upcoming massacre of Garrus's team, and while it offers a chance to reinforce his racism ('xenos' and 'mixed-blood' rhetoric), it also offers a preferred alternative to a colony... and that preference helps hint that the Butcher isn't unaffected by what he does. He's not a tragic anti-hero, but he's not some complete sociopath either.

As a final note, early drafts of Lanius actually had three layers of cutscenes: baseline (Shepard perspective), silver (Cerberus perspective scenes), and gold (Collectors). Each time you beat the game, you opened up the next scenes: ie, you played the game three times to see all the cutscenes. That eventually got caught out because there wasn't enough 'gold' moments, but an example would have been Eden Prime.

In the baseline, it's much like the canon game: your only view on the abductions is the security footage. Cerberus is clearly the perpetrator.

In Silver, a cutscene before you arrive occurs, of the colony abduction. Cerberus is scene moving about the paralyzed colonists, putting them in pods despite their frantic eye movements. Miranda trips over a mech, and the Butcher looks over his shoulder and shoots a glare at the camera. At this point, Cerberus is still alone to blame.

In gold, the camera would have panned to where the Butcher was actually looking: at the looming Collector ship, where the pods are being transferred. The Collector Cruiser would clearly not be Cerberus, and you'd realize that the Butcher, in shooting a glare at the camera, was actually glaring at the Collector Cruiser.


	31. Hades Dog: postHorizon

Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect.

* * *

><p>Mass Effect 2: Lanius<p>

* * *

><p>Hades Dog: post-Horizon<p>

* * *

><p>"Useless fools. Your weakness cost us Shepard."<p>

The Collector General's voice is unmistakable, as is its impatience.

"You say the kindest things. You really don't have anyone but yourself to blame, though." The Butcher's air of nonchalance is equally biting.

"Human, you try our patience."

"And you tie my hands!" the Butcher retorted, showing his formidable anger. "You tell me to focus on not destroying the body, and I did: we passed up perfectly good opportunities to smash Shepard to a pulp with cargo decks, because you didn't want to pay for a bloody smear. You wanted Shepard alive, and so the best marksman in the galaxy has to pass up headshots for fear of ruining the merchandise. We even passed on the scuttling nuke that could have covered our tracks and taken Shepard as well! Shepard is good: that is not the type of fight in which you can guarantee a capture, and I went ahead and did so anyway until you called it quits. You decided to withdraw. You let yourself get hit. You quit."

"Me? My team was still able to fight when you went down like a chump, and if you had let me have my way, Shepard would be a smear on the underside of my boot. You wouldn't be having this problem. And if you didn't insist on holding out on your good infantry weapons, I might have even been able to overpower and capture your crush for you and we could both be happy!" The Butcher leaned forward towards the Hologram, and glared.

"Which one of us is to blame here: me for not doing the job to your satisfaction, or you for making it impossible to do so?"

A timeless, alien expression stared. A human stared back, and did not blink. The red tone of a Renegade sounded, and the Collector General seemed to blink.

"You will have your shipment. Capture Shepard intact. Do not fail us again." And with that warning, the Collector General vanished, and the Butcher left the com room.

"Lover's quarrel?" asked Jacob from the lounge in the next room.

The Butcher laughed. It was harsh. "Just the Bug Man being a whiny bitch again. 'Why don't you stop Shepard? Why do you want to kill Shepard? Whine whine whine.' If he weren't being all sugar-daddy with tech, I'd get a divorce. I haven't seen that much concern for sentient life since Torfan."

Jacob laughed, and then winced from the effort.

"You going to recover?" the Butcher asked. Not kindly, but not indifferent either: maybe with the concern someone takes with a favored tool.

"Nothing major, sir," Jacob claimed.

"He always says that," said Miranda as she walked in. "You could shoot him in the head and get the same."

"One time, Miranda…" Jacob warned. "It happened once!"

Miranda raised a perfect eyebrow in obvious skepticism, and then turned to the Butcher. "And what about you? How did you come out of that fight?" She, herself, looked to have not a hair out of place, but the slight concern suggests she would have asked regardless.

The Butcher shrugged. "Shrapnel and sores for the most part, not even worth the medigel. I know what I said, but Spectres give as good as they get, and Shepard's no different. We weren't going to lose, but Shepard puts up a good fight."

There was a silence, before Jacob broke what they were all thinking. "Shepard… came close to hurting the Collectors. Not close enough, but..."

The Butcher paid attention. "Speak your mind, Taylor," he encouraged.

"I think we should take advantage of them. They won't believe us if we try and explain it to them…"

"…but we can make it so we don't have to." Miranda finished, seeing where it was going. "If we can choose our situation..."

"You want to team up?" the Butcher clarified, but Jacob shook his head.

"Not quite. More like allow common cause to develop."

The Butcher considered. "Write me up what you're thinking. I'll run it by the Illusive Man: if he likes it, I'll let you try it. I-" his omnitool blinked, and he whistled. "Speak of the devil."

Up from the omnitool popped the image of the Illusive Man. Pre-recorded, it said only four words. "We found it. Prepare."

The Cerberus commandoes looked at each other.

"Break time is over. Get ready to deploy."

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

Obviously, this plays out after Horizon, and the first direct introduction of the Butcher. A bit of development of the team itself that wouldn't be seen in the first play through: the Butcher listens to and encourages his subordinates to speak their mind, and they in turn have a certain respect towards him. Though this would be more developed in 'Loyalty' missions for Jacob and Miranda, the three actually form a pretty tight group. They might not views things the same, but they work well together.

As was noted in the post-Horizon analysis, Horizon represented a turning point in which Cerberus shifted from being an active antagonist to something else. While Cerberus was still a major foe to fight, after Horizon it increasingly became because Shepard would pursue them (the Illium recruitments), rather than Cerberus attacking. This scene here is where the grounds of the Collector Cruiser is established. Regardless of what Shepard thinks of Cerberus, Cerberus thinks they can at least make use of the Commander... which, galling as it may be, is actually true when you consider the shared common goal of stopping the Collectors.


	32. Hades Dog: postCollector Cruiser

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect. This applies for the entire fic.

* * *

><p>Mass Effect 2: Lanius<p>

* * *

><p>Hades Dog: post-Collector Ship<p>

* * *

><p>There is one man and one alien in the darkened room. The Alien stands on a pad behind a u-shaped table. Before it, at the mouth of the table, stands one man, Caucasian with glowing blue eyes providing the only distinguishable facets. In truth, only the blue-eyed man is really there. The other is a holographic silhouette, blacked for traditional security. The paranoia is not unnecessary: six months later, a copy of the video-notes of this meeting will find its way to the Shadow Broker. Were the video distributed, the connection to another video could throw galactic politics into shambles.<p>

The alien speaks first. Unlike all other holograms, its voice needs no artificial scrambling. Only its insectoid figure and glowing yellow eyes are distinguishable.

"Human, you have made a grave mistake. Your betrayal will not be forgotten."

"I resent that accusation," says Blue Eyes in a calm, but confident, tone. As the only clear voice, a hint of satisfaction is present. "Cerberus has and continues to honor its bargains."

"Do not take us for fools," the Alien demands. "Your treachery is beyond dispute."

"The Butcher's cell went rogue," Blue Eyes denies. "His conscience finally caught up to him, and he led his fellows in a betrayal of his own initiative. Rest assured, his crime will not be tolerated. When we find him, I'll be sure to send you videos of his hanging."

"Your lies are as transparent as your ambitions. Our deal is done."

"I am sorry to hear that. Is this also to imply you have decided to cease your abduction of Human colonies?" Blue Eyes asks, taking a lazy sip from his drink.

"You have stopped nothing. We will find another way."

"Well, that is unfortunate. It seems we'll come to conflict after all. Cerberus has an interest in defending Humanity, after all."

"Your time is over. When your species falls, we will ensure that you in particular are not ascended."

"Is that so? Well, to be honest I only have one thing to say to that."

He leaned forward, eyes shimmering a defiant blue, and a predatory smile spreads across his face.

"Bring it on."

"This conversation is over." And so it was.

The hologram winks out, and the darkness lifts. Behind where the hologram sat, another man is now visible from where he was leaning against the wall. Dressed in combat armor and lacking a helmet, he is middle aged and scarred, not grotesque but far from unblemished. He is visibly fresh from battle, armor battered and face a mess. A swelling under his left eye is noticeable. Records identify him as the Butcher. It is possible the holograms knew he was there.

"Did we record that? Please tell me we recorded that." The Butcher sounds eager, almost childish, and is smiling.

"It's a possibility," the Illusive Man concedes, but his smile indicates confirmation. "It's also possible I may also have enjoyed doing that a great deal."

"I swear I'll seduce your secretary out from under you if that's what it takes to get a copy of this recording."

"Try Miranda first," the Illusive Man advises with a smile. "She'd be more likely to happily oblige you. Cigar?" he offers, already pulling one out for himself.

The Butcher wrinkles his nose in distaste, but visibly overrules himself. "You know what? Sure. Today's the day."

The Illusive Man is surprised, but hands one over and then generously shares a lighter. Both men exhale a plume of smoke.

"That feels good," the Butcher mutters after a long draw. Then his face tenses and he pulls it out, rubbing his neck. "Reminds me of why I quit. I still feel the rope," he mutters, and putting the mostly good cigar out on the Illusive Man's chair.

The Illusive Man raises an eyebrow, and then eyes open slightly in memory. "I wasn't serious about the hanging," he says. "That was tactless of me. I apologize."

"Yeah, well it's come and gone now. Still a good day. We're on track with where we should be."

"What were the costs of the mission?" the Illusive Man asks, turning to business.

"More than I'd like, less than I'd call a limit," the Butcher says. "We had to leave a few squads behind, on top of those killed or captured: sum-total, two shy of our own Akuze didn't make it back. Another dozen will be out of action for months."

"Better than a colony abduction," the Illusive Man weighs. "They will be missed. But their sacrifice will only matter if we make this count. At least Shepard is on board, in a manner of speaking. How go the Omega preparations on your end?"

"When it starts, we'll be the first to know: we'll be on the ground before Aria's own people realize what's happening. Most of our forces are already there, and I'm stripping security from some of our projects in order to boost numbers. This one is for the pot."

"And our prototype?" the Illusive Man asked.

"Almost done. The doctors need more time or more subjects to finish the trials reliably. They keep complaining the specifications are too broad."

"They'll get their subjects. Time is almost running out, and if it isn't complete before the Conclave then Humanity, and the Galaxy, could be in for a dark time."

* * *

><p>In six months and four days, the sole copy of this data is hand-delivered to the Temple for storage. As per protocol for all Ecclesiastical-class secrets, all copies and notes for this Secret have been deleted by Shadow Broker scribes, and all participants are either liquidated or transferred to the Temple effective immediately.<p>

In six months and six days, the Temple will be razed, and all evidence linking the Human-survivalist group "Cerberus" and the foreknowledge of the Omega Plague are lost forever.

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

Yes, the shiner is from punching the Butcher. Your Choices Matter!

Clearly Cerberus knew and was banking on the Omega Crisis, but at the same time even here I wanted to keep whose to blame a mystery. Cerberus is certainly practicing in unethical (read: murderous) science at this point, but whether it's to create the Omega Plague (and create the crisis) or just creating a cure (to solve it once the Collectors started) is left unclear. You can certainly blame Cerberus for letting it happen, but you can't necessarily blame them for starting it.

This piece also brings up a pretty subtle undercurrent of the Butcher and TIM: their apparent friendship, but also the subtext of manipulation.

TIM and the Butcher are close enough to be considered friends. Not the 'move bodies' sort of friend, but 'make bodies to be moved' sort. They agree a lot on what path Cerberus should go, ie not being under the Alliance, and being overall pro-Human survivalists rather than pro-Alliance.

At the same time, however, TIM keeps the Butcher on a leash by subtle prodings. The best example is cigarettes: the implication of the Butcher is that he was once a heavy smoker, but stopped after his hanging. Every time TIM 'forgets' and offers the Butcher a cigarette, it isn't charity: it's subtly reminding the Butcher why he left the Alliance, and why he's with Cerberus. Remembering the noose around your neck keeps you focused. Likewise, there are implications that TIM plays the Butcher's pride vis-a-vis Shepard.

The Butcher and TIM might be friends, after a fashion, but it's not purely benign. Try reading past TIM/Butcher pieces through the eye of a manipulator.


	33. Hades Dog: Evaluation

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect. This applies for the entire fic.

* * *

><p>Mass Effect 2: Lanius<p>

* * *

><p>Hades Dog: Evaluation<p>

* * *

><p>There are three men and one woman in a darkened room, sitting around a u-shaped table. Before them, at the mouth of the table, stands one man, blue eyes providing the only distinguishing identity of them all. In truth, only the blue-eyed man is really there. The rest are holographic silhouettes, blackened to increase security. The paranoia is not unnecessary: in a few weeks, a copy of the video-notes of this meeting will find its way to the Shadow Broker. Were any of the figures distinguishable, galactic politics could be thrown into shambles.<p>

A man speaks first. Like all the other holograms, his voice is scrambled, and only his gender is distinguishable. His opinion, however, is perfectly clear.

"One reason, Illusive Man: give one reason why you shouldn't be shot out hand. And it damn well better be a good one."

"I would start, General, by point out that I have arranged the end to the Collector threat with acceptable losses." Behavioral analysis shows no sign of stress or worry by the blue-eyed human.

"Acceptable?" the General sputters. "Nearly half of Omega is dead!"

"An unfortunate cost, but not an excessive one: had the Collectors not been addressed at Omega, they would have inevitably have struck at Human colonies, and likely have had even more human casualties. While Commander Shepard's decision to focus first on Cerberus was an unfortunate choice of priorities in terms of saving the station's population, it was not without considerable human benefits."

"Benefits?" the Lady asked. "I was under the impression from these reports that the Commander's actions were quite costly to you."

The Illusive Man nodded. "To Cerberus, yes: though many of our operatives were able to evacuate, Shepard's attack cost us men, material, and significant opportunity costs. But though it could have been far better, Shepard's action provides something nearly as valuable: unquestionable non-involvement between Humanity and the plague. With the symbol of Humanity having taken such a public refusal to allow Human profiteering from the plague, the Terminus as a whole has lost much of the suspicion it has towards Human interests on Omega: future investments and corporations will likely see far better treatment by alien species in the Terminus."

"Investments are one thing, but Human lives are another," the Admiral said. "Shepard allowed nearly all the Human population to be abducted. How does that factor into your evaluation?"

"Unfortunate but not intolerable," the Illusive Man said. "While I would have much preferred for the Human settlers to have been saved, their loss was within the range of other colonies that have already been lost. Now that the Collectors have been publicly exposed and recognized as a threat, they will be the last group lost. And looking to the future…" the Illusive Man took a smoke. "With the population of the station diminished, Omega's overcrowding situation has been resolved. The capital of the Terminus is far more stable. Future human immigrants won't dominate the station's population, but they will be safer as a minority."

"Don't talk to us about safety and stability!" the General exclaimed. "The plague didn't just kill the Omega population: the Terminus Elites were devastated as well! The Terminus is in chaos!"

"Chaos, General, that works to Human advantage," the Illusive Man said. "The Terminus is chaotic almost by definition: the death of a peer isn't a loss, but an opportunity. Those who survived may not feel they owe the Alliance and Humanity much after Shepard's deliberate delay, but they will be too busy squabbling over the spheres of interest of their fallen brethren to focus on raiding the Alliance or Human colonies. This distraction will not last for long, but while it does they will be too busy to care as the Alliance moves in to take control of the Human Terminus Colonies. Cerberus will, of course, also try to manipulate the chaos as much as it can towards Human interests."

The Illusive Man tapped his cigarette. "Overall, I am satisfied with how the Omega situation resolved itself. Humanity's position in both Omega and in the Terminus has been secured, and more importantly the Collectors were exposed for all to see. Thanks to their own conduct, the Omega Conclave will allow an Alliance Fleet to pass through the Omega 4 relay to destroy the Collectors by weight of numbers: proxy retribution, if nothing else." The Illusive Man paused, letting it sink in. "Admiral, General, Madame, the Collectors' time is limited. Very soon, they will be open to be destroyed by the weight of the Alliance Navy, if that is what it takes. And for that, you have Cerberus and Commander Shepard to thank."

"I hope that constitutes a good enough reason for this board."

There was a pause, but then the Admiral spoke. His tone was not hostile. "You seem to have planned it out every last detail, Illusive Man."

"Not quite everything," the Illusive Man demurred. "In fact, the Councilor's mobilization of the Alliance fleet took me by surprise. The Councilor and his Adviser are… not known for agreeing. Fortunately, the Alliance presence only accented the difference between Cerberus and Humanity, as well as earned very useful political capital for the Alliance." The Illusive Man smiled. "As much as I would like to claim credit for planning that particular good fortune, I cannot: our plans revolved around the Terminus forces being gravely weakened by the Collectors and too weak to refuse, not the Alliance earning a place in the Terminus."

The Lady spoke. "That outcome alone may have been worth this incident. It all came out for the best… and so long as you continue to produce results when needed, I see no reason to strip you of your position, Illusive Man."

"There remains one remaining factor!" the General interjected. "The Collectors still exist! Illusive Man, you have not accomplished your mission!" Personal animosity is obvious.

"With all due respect, General, I believe Cerberus has," the Illusive Man responded. "The Collectors have been defanged and revealed for all to see. They can no longer hide behind the Omega 4 relay, nor can they hide behind the Terminus." He took a drag of his cigarette.

"Cerberus exists to do what the Alliance can not… and it has done just that. Yes, if you ordered I could send in Cerberus to finish the job. It would devastate our remaining forces, but we could… but it would also be a waste of men and a wasted opportunity. If Cerberus is the one to destroy the Collectors, who benefits? No one, really: but if the Alliance, or the Alliance's most famous hero, manages to end the Collector threat then Humanity as a whole will benefit. That leverage is why I do not move Cerberus to finish the Collectors off."

"You'd put that much faith in Commander Shepard?" the Lady asked.

"Faith in Shepard is usually faith well placed," the Illusive Man returned.

"True enough," the Admiral agreed. "And if Shepard can't destroy the Collectors immediately, the Alliance fleet will. If the Alliance can do such a thing, I agree that Cerberus does not need to do it personally."

The Admiral and the Lady gave the General a pointed look, and despite visible reluctance he nodded.

"The Board will continue watching you. Continue your operations," the General ordered.

With a final conclusion, the holograms winked out of existence, and the darkness lifted. Behind where the holograms sat, another man is now visible from where he was leaning against the wall. Dressed in combat armor and lacking a helmet, he is middle aged and scarred, not grotesque but far from unblemished. Records identify him as the Butcher. It is unlikely the holograms knew he was there.

The Illusive Man speaks first. "How are your injuries holding up?" he asked. "I understand that if Miranda had been any later, you would be dead. Was stalling Shepard really that hard for you?"

The Butcher glared at the reminder, but then winced in pain. "Yeah, rub it in why don't you. I'll admit it: I lost to your favorite human."

The Illusive Man enjoyed a sip of alcohol. "I wouldn't go so far as that. Shepard is an ideal leader, but Shepard is not the universal ideal for all circumstances. I wouldn't have relied on Shepard for this gambit against the Collectors without you to back it up, after all. Smoke?" he offered.

The Butcher wrinkled his nose. "You know I don't," he said automatically. "And don't flatter me like I'm supposed to be jealous. And don't patronize me by denying it," he added. "That was the last time I will ever hold back against Shepard on your behalf. If I meet the Commander again, I'll fight to kill."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," the Illusive Man coolly. "How are the survivors from Omega feeling?"

"Pissed off," the Butcher said simply. "They want to be the ones to wipe out the Collectors."

"As do you," the Illusive Man gathered.

"Yeah, I want to kill them," the Butcher said. "They deserve a massacre. But I understand why it's better to let the Alliance or Shepard do it."

"You don't sound particularly jealous about that," the Illusive Man noted. The Butcher gave a snort.

"I'm perfectly happy to respect the Commander when the Commander does something worth respecting. And I'm more than happy enough to wish the Commander the best of luck in executing each and every last Collector. So, yeah. Good luck, Commander Shepard." The cheer sounded less than sincere, even if it was accompanied by a wrist roll.

The Illusive Man laughed, and raised his glass.

"To Commander Shepard."

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

This scene plays after the post-Omega meeting with Anderson, Aria, and Udina. It actually has a number of ways it could go, and reflects the choice of priority order during Omega. The two main variables shaped by the three missions are the Cerberus economic sabotage and the post-crisis demographics.

This outcome is the 'bad' outcome for Cerberus/Human perspectives: focusing on Cerberus first, and then curing the plague, leaves Human interests marginalized and only a small Human population. Not as grand as demographically or economically dominating the Terminus capital, but anti-Cerberus players can still try to make things as bad for Cerberus as possible.

What they can't do, however, is break out of the Cerberus plan. Any combination of Shepard's actions that lead to the Collector defeat will be a Cerberus victory. The mission is completed, regardless of cost... not least because you have the same mission. Shepard can make that cost exceptionally high, but it will always be within what Cerberus wishes... and as shown here, the Illusive Man can turn even your dedicated opposition and hatred to Cerberus into an asset.


	34. Hades Dog: Alternate Evaluations

Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect.

* * *

><p>Mass Effect 2: Lanius<p>

* * *

><p>Hades Dog: Alternate Evaluations<p>

* * *

><p>Alternate Evaluations: Cerberus Second<p>

* * *

><p>"Benefits?" the Lady asked. "I was under the impression from these reports that the Commander's actions cut your efforts short."<p>

The Illusive Man nodded. "Yes. Though most our operatives were able to evacuate, Shepard's attack cost us some lost opportunities. Though it could have been better, what we did gain was substantial: an evening of the economic playing ground to Humanity's benefit. While Human interests won't be dominant by default, we cleared the more obstructive alien interests in Omega. The Commander's intervention also buys a fair amount of acceptance by the Alien interests that Humanity wasn't looking to plunder and take advantage of the opportunity: no more than any other species, at least. With Human economic interests now equal to alien interests in Omega's economic balance of power, and with the amount of credits and technology Cerberus stole actually covering the monetary costs of this entire operation, I believe we have come out ahead of where we started."

* * *

><p>Cerberus Third (Engaged)<p>

* * *

><p>"Benefits?" the Lady asked. "I was under the impression from these reports that the Commander caught you before you could leave."<p>

The Illusive Man nodded. "Yes, but while Shepard's attack made us lose some men and resources, it came after most of our forces had already withdrawn. Though I would have appreciated no engagement at all, our gains were still remarkable: a near total remaking of the economic balance of Omega in Humanity's favor. With the decimation of the anti-Human interests and groups in Omega's economic districts, Human interests will dominate just by moving into the vacuum: Cerberus front companies are already sending agents to Aria in order to fill the void, and other Human groups will soon follow. With Shepard's opposition providing a fig leaf against those who claim Humanity deliberately sought to profit from it all, and with the number of proprietary technologies and credits Cerberus was able to scavenge, we are in a position to both figuratively and literally own Omega."

* * *

><p>Cerberus Third (Allowed to Leave)<p>

* * *

><p>"Benefits?" the Lady asked. "I understood from the reports that the Commander allowed Cerberus to leave, but was not sure if Cerberus succeeded."<p>

The Illusive Man nodded. "Yes. With Shepard allowing Cerberus to retreat in good order, our losses were minimized in both men and material. In exchange, our gains were remarkable: a near total remaking of the economic balance of Omega in Humanity's favor. With the complete destruction of the anti-Human interests and groups in Omega's economic districts, Human interests will be dominant just by moving into the vacuum. Cerberus front companies are already sending agents to Aria in order to fill the void, and other Human groups will soon follow. While a number of species who lost interests may claim Humanity deliberately sought to profit from it all, the Alliance presence and influence can make our gains a fait accompli. With the number of proprietary technologies and credits Cerberus was able to scavenge, we are in a position to both figuratively and literally own Omega."

* * *

><p>Alternate Evaluations: Collectors First<p>

* * *

><p>"Investments are one thing, but Human lives are another," the Admiral said. "Shepard put off everything else in order to fight the Collectors first. How does that factor into your evaluation?"<p>

"Fitting of a true Human hero," the Illusive Man praised. "I couldn't have asked for better: though the loss of all the humans on the station would have been within the range of other colonies, Shepard's haste to stop the Collectors made the loss of human life as small as possible. Now that the Collectors have been publicly exposed and recognized as a threat, those few may also be the last ones taken. And looking to the future…" the Illusive Man took a smoke. "With the plague devastating the Alien population, Omega's overcrowding situation has been resolved. The capital of the Terminus is far more stable, and Humanity is now the largest species on the station. If Cerberus continues to support Human immigration to Omega, Omega may well turn into a de-facto Human station within our lifetime… an invaluable asset for influencing the politics of the Terminus Conclave in our favor. As long as Aria remains in command and the station a neutral ground, few warlords will risk overtly antagonizing the Alliance for fear of poisoning the environment of the Conclave against themselves."

* * *

><p>Collectors Second (Cure First)<p>

* * *

><p>"Investments are one thing, but Human lives are another," the Admiral said. "Shepard put off helping fellow humans in favor of applying the cure first. How does that factor into your evaluation?"<p>

"Understandable and reasonable, if not preferable," the Illusive Man said. "While I would have obviously desired for the Human settlers to have been saved first, losses were still far fewer than most other Collector colony abductions. Now that the Collectors have been publicly exposed and recognized as a threat, they will be the last group lost. And looking to the future…" the Illusive Man took a smoke. "With the population of the station diminished, Omega's overcrowding situation has been resolved. The capital of the Terminus is far more stable, and while the Human population won't dominate the station, it is now firmly established as a prominent member population, which will only help in our passive influence over the Conclave."

* * *

><p>Collectors Second (Cure Last)<p>

* * *

><p>"Investments are one thing, but Human lives are another," the Admiral said. "Shepard put off helping fellow humans in favor of attacking Cerberus first. How does that factor into your evaluation?"<p>

"Unfortunate but not unreasonable," the Illusive Man said. "While I would have preferred Shepard attacked Cerberus after saving the Human settlers, if he were to attack Cerberus at all, the Human loses were still far fewer than most any other Collector colony abduction. Now that the Collectors have been publicly exposed and recognized as a threat, they will be the last group lost. And looking to the future…" the Illusive Man took a smoke. "With the plague devastating the Alien population far worse than the Collectors damaged the Human population, Omega's overcrowding situation has been resolved. The capital of the Terminus is far more stable, and Humanity is now the largest species on the station. If Cerberus continues to support Human immigration to Omega, Omega may well turn into a de-facto Human station within our lifetime… an invaluable asset for influencing the politics of the Terminus Conclave in our favor. As long as Aria remains in command and the station a neutral ground, few warlords will risk overtly antagonizing the Alliance for fear of poisoning the environment of the Conclave against themselves."

* * *

><p>Alternate Evaluations: Plague First<p>

* * *

><p>"Don't talk to us about safety and stability!" the General exclaimed. "The plague didn't just threaten the Omega population: the Terminus Elites were directly threatened as well! The Terminus is in chaos!"<p>

"Chaos, General, that works to Human advantage," the Illusive Man said. "The Terminus is chaotic almost by definition: the rumored death of a tyrant is commonplace. But the Elites know that they survived thanks to Shepard's haste: even the Terminus understands gratitude to an extent. If only to the next Conclave, the Terminus Elites will refrain from strenuously objecting to anything moderate the Alliance does, and will prefer to prey on each other rather than the Alliance or Human colonies. This tenor of relations will not last for long, but while it does they will refrain from objecting as the Alliance moves in to take control of Human Terminus colonies. Cerberus will, of course, also try to manipulate this temporary feelings of gratitude into more stable and desirable relations for Human interests."

* * *

><p>Plague Last<p>

* * *

><p>"Don't talk to us about safety and stability!" the General exclaimed. "The plague didn't just ravage the Omega population: most of the Terminus Elites present were killed as well! The Terminus is in chaos!"<p>

"Chaos, General, that works to Human advantage," the Illusive Man said. "The Terminus is chaotic almost by definition: a constant cauldron of coups and conquests and rebellions at the first hint of weakness. The Elites who survived will be too busy trying to reassert control to bother with revenge, and the successors who come up on top will primarily remember the Alliance as the force that made their ascent to power possible. Nearly all of the Terminus will be so busy fighting amongst themselves to establish a new order for the next Conclave that none of them will have the energy to spare to object as the Alliance moves in to take control of the Human Terminus colonies. Cerberus will, of course, act in these rebellions towards the preferred results for Human interests."

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

And here be the rest of the evaluations. As you can see, 'best' is dependent on perspective, but for those who like Conspiracies and Great Power dynamics, the Omega Crisis is a defining moment of... not much in ME3, all things considered, but certainly in any post-game setting. Turning Omega into a Human colony would be a lot like having the UN headquarters located in your country: it might not give you direct control, but there's a lot of informal influence you can gain from it.

TIM's analysis are the most explicit example, and validation, of the Cerberus goals of Human security and advancement. While Shepard has an influence, the entire Collector conflict can be described as a Cerberus maneuvering effort to put Humanity in a 'better' place: accepting the Collector deal for advanced technology, arranging the Omega Crisis with an eye towards securing a Human position and influence in the Terminus, and the Collector Base as well. Clear and understandable gains go a long ways towards making Cerberus a more credible organization than in canon, where the only successes we see are due to Shepard's direct intervention. While Shepard is still required for 'best', by making Cerberus able to claim victory regardless of player decision also helps establish Cerberus as a more credible manipulator. Sometimes it is because of Shepard, sometimes despite, but establishing TIM as a clever schemer is key to credibility.


	35. Final Thoughts and Forward Musings

I do not own Mass Effect.

* * *

><p>Mass Effect 2: Lanius<p>

* * *

><p>Lanius: Forward Final Thoughts<p>

* * *

><p>Congratulations! This is The End of Lanius 2, as written.<p>

There was a gameplay outline for how the Omega Crisis would have played, complete with a fluff mechanic of being able to track how many people died/how much money Cerberus stole based on the number of rounds it took you to stop them (in short: you could use teammates to help you advance faster, and specialties/loyalties gave even better results), but that was simply too dry and too irrelevant to post. It would have made a nice comparison-scheme, with people able to compare how many people died based on how loyal/effectively deployed their team was, but it was really just fluff.

As it is, there isn't much to say that hasn't already been said. Lanius was an attempt to write a competent, consistent, and frequent antagonist in ME2, as well as to elevate the quality of Cerberus as a Shepard opponent. Overall, I feel I succeeded: sometimes it didn't come out as smoothly as I hoped, such as with Samara's loyalty, but overall I felt that a direct, constant enemy was an improvement. Recasting character missions into a cohesive narrative, rather than a grab-bag of unrelated issues, should be a goal in story-driven works like Mass Effect.

It was a good write, and fun to see what people thought of this. Which leads to a populr question of late. With Lanius 2 posted, the bottom line about prospective Lanius 3 is...

Probably won't happen.

I don't have the time to write as much as I used to, and have greater priorities. Among the upteen different ME3 remake ideas, a Lanius equivalent would have been the least defined, not least because I could never decide on it. Instead, a brief summary of some concepts that raised their head in the planning phase. However, this was all before ME3 came out and so some of it is dated. There were a couple of different draft ideas.

The Main was included...

-The Butcher is Lazarused with Reaper tech that Cerberus successfully controls with the advances of the Overlord VI. By bridging the gap between organic and synthetic, the Butcher is able to fake being indoctrinated without actually falling prey to it. While much of Cerberus is indoctrinated via implants, the Butcher controls the implants and so when the Butcher reveals he's not actually indoctrinated the Cerberus forces flip as well. In order to win trust, however, the Butcher has to do a lot of nasty things for the Reapers to 'trust' him.

-During the Geth virtual world mission, Shepard would have been virtually kidnapped and interfaced with the Reaper on Rannoch: it would appear to be a utopian existence of all the 'individuals' inside the Reapers living as gods inside their virtual domain. Then, when the Butcher interfaces and launches his betrayal, that virtual world becomes a killing field as the Butcher enters, and begins to massacre everyone ala a Reaper in the Reaper's own mind. While this frees Shepard from being trapped by the Reapers, who are trying to convince Shepard to join their utopian state, it also drives in that every species that is a Reaper still exists within the shells.

The key development here was that the Butcher actually becomes a means to defeat the Reapers: the substitute of the Destroy option, in fact. As a Overlord-style hybrid-VI, the Butcher is able to interface directly with the Reaper gestalt consciousness... and then justify the name by massacring the trillions individual personality-aspects of the Reaper, leaving the Reaper a dead shell. The Crucible/Catalyst becomes a means for the Butcher to interface with every Reaper at once, leading to the greatest genocide in galactic history.

-Another key development was that Shepard being indoctrinated is a key part of the story. Beginning at the Object Rho exposure, Shepard is slowly being indoctrinated with each exposure to the Reapers. Something like the 'Would You Kindly' effect becomes clear as Shepard becomes more and more subtly undermining the war effort. While at the beginning it seems like pure player agency (alignment-specific choices that cut off allies: exposing the Salarian plot to sabotage the cure, or persuading others into taking huge risks on moral stands), as the game goes on Shepard seems increasingly restricted regardless of alignment. You become complicit in the Udina Coup, rather than oppose it: Shepard's inflexibility on gathering allies for a liberation of Earth becomes a more pronounced flaw as allies are lined up for a conventional battle that almost certainly will be lost. All the while, Shepard still sounds P/R even as the actions taken endanger the war effort. That you're actually indoctrinated, and how your actions have aided the Reapers, is only spelled out on Rannoch by the Butcher's betrayal of the Reapers.

Shepard's indoctrination becomes the reason Cerberus (as opposed to the Butcher and his indoctrinated troops) is trying to fight Shepard: Jacob and Miranda try to stop you because the desired battle for Earth is actually a Reaper trap to destroy the galactic forces in a decisive battle.

Of course, no one believes Cerberus when they try and warn anyone that Shepard is indoctrinated. Taking advantage of Shepard's strength as a leader, indoctrinated!Shepard is able to easily reassure everyone that, hey, no one wants to fight the Reapers more than Shepard... even though Shepard's dreams become increasingly clear indicators that indoctrination is taking a toll. This makes a pretty creepy twist on the limitless trust of your companions and LIs, for example, because even as Shepard says all the right things to ease their concerns the player can feel like a trapped voice not being heard... ie, the indoctrination sensation. So while Garrus says that he trusts you more than anything else in the world, and indoctrinated!Shepard says that he relies on him, the player can be yelling at the screen 'It's a trap! Stop me!'

The only saving grace, however, is that the Butcher is able to control the effects of Indoctrination: similar to how Cerberus controls its own troops in canon, the Butcher is able to mitigate the effects of Indoctrination on Shepard when the Butcher joins the party late in the game... though you can kill the Butcher instead, if you really want.

Indoctrinated Shepard, if not freed, will be forced to choose between 'Control' or 'Synthesis' for the endings... but with the implication that Shepard is just doing something acceptable to the Reapers.

-Ending-wise, the canonical endings would be similar in effect, but without the destruction of the relays and the different contexts.

Destroy: If Shepard recruits the Butcher, rather than killing him, then the Butcher can use the Catalyst to interface with all the Reapers. Starting the greatest genocide of all time, the greatest monster of all time kills all the Reaper aspects. While this explicitly said to finally break Shepard free of the indoctrination effect, Shepard's salvationcomes at a cost: after breaking the Reapers, the Butcher can control their troops and husk armies to use however he sees fit. The Butcher claims they'll be deterence, only used to attack those who attack Humanity, but-

Control: Any Shepard can choose to sacrifice themselves take control of the Reapers. If the Butcher is dead, however, the Indoctrination implications suggest that the reprieve is only a temporary one, as Shepard will eventually resume the cycle. With the Butcher alive, however, Shepard can still do it... if the Butcher is persuaded to let it happen. If so, the Butcher withdraws, promising to be there to check Shepard if Shepard turns against Humanity but otherwise letting Shepard do as Shepard sees fit.

Synthesis: Shepard can choose Synthesis if Indoctrinated, or with high enough War Assets if not indoctrinated. Synthesis is more about becoming one with the Reapers than a new existence: all life, organic and synthetic, is elevated to Reaperhood. If Shepard is indoctrinated, the implication is that these new Synthetics will eventually agree with the Reapers and resume the cycle. If Shepard broke free of indoctrination by recruiting the Butcher, then the implication is that the Reapers will actually stay in this new galaxy and settle it, keeping new life from developing but no longer destroying the old.

* * *

><p>This is all. Like I said, very nebulous and ill-defined. Other ME3 ideas are much closer to fruition, if they ever come.<p>

But I do hope you enjoyed Lanius ME2, and please: share your final thoughts, and your middle thoughts, and your overall thoughts.

Thank you for staying for the ride.


End file.
